V - Growing Old With You: I Love You
by Katzmind
Summary: The last of the series and it's about Ui and Azusa this time. During the Kyoto trip of the seniors, after a series of events and some hesitation from Ui, she and Azusa finally confessed their feelings for each other. Jun also has feelings for Ui but they already talked about it and Azusa's now confident that there won't be any problems with anything else...or so she thought...
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own K-ON!**

 **Finally! I'm back with the last Growing Old with You story :D It's been a while and I missed writing, hopefully this time I can have the time to keep writing. Anyway, here's the first chapter and I sort of tried some different things in this story so I hope you enjoy it. To those who read the previous growing old with you stories you guys probably know how Ui is soooo...just a heads up, don't be surprised ;). Oh and if you guys noticed the stories I wrote, including this one, I tried writing them like the 'behind the scenes' stories for some of the second season episodes...well just an FYI :3 Anyway, on to the story! :P**

* * *

After seeing my sister off on her way to the station for their Kyoto trip, I head back to the kitchen to prepare myself something to eat. _A simple toast is fine,_ I said to myself as I spread butter on my toasted bread slice. While I eat I texted my sister to see if she was able to make it to the station on time, she didn't call me or anything so I assumed she already did. After eating, I went up to her room to clean and make sure she had everything, "Thank goodness, the camera's the only she forgot," I said then closed the door to my sister's room as went out. _I bet she's already having fun,_ I can't help but feel excited for her since she likes going on trips and I have some time left before going to school.

Usually, being early for school from time to time is just normal for me and I don't mind especially since I'm always waiting for onee-chan. But recently that's not the case, lately I've been wanting some extra time every morning and today is one of those days that I get to have it. _I have 45 minutes;_ I checked the time and headed to my room. Locked my door and took out my phone. I browsed through my photos and chose my favorite one – Azusa-chan's picture. I'll go straight to the point, the truth is I'm in love with Azusa-chan. I'm not sure when it all started but I realized it after watching them perform a live house last year, _Azusa-chan looked so cool._ They all looked cool but during that time I couldn't explain why I was fixated on her.

I have yet to confess my feelings for her but most parts of me are against with the idea and it's not only because I might get rejected. Winter last year, I learned something about myself that I never imagined that I could be, not in my whole life. I never talked to anyone about this, not my friends, not Nodoka-san and especially not my sister or anyone in the family. It's, for most people, indecent but I couldn't help it.

"I have a lot of extra time today _,_ " I sat on my chair, looked at Azusa-chan's photo and _I began to touch myself._

And that's mainly the reason why I couldn't confess; an obscene person like me doesn't deserve someone like her. I don't want her to find out about this side of me, _she'll definitely scorn me._ I never thought about these things before, not until I stopped by that yard sale last year. It was almost Christmas and I was just on my way home from shopping when I saw a yard sale. I took the opportunity and looked around since I still haven't bought any present for Azusa-chan yet. And that's where I stumbled upon _that book_.

* * *

It was a white book and had no title on it, which made me even more intrigued. So I picked it up, blew off some dust on it and opened it at the middle. My eyes widened when I read the title of the chapter: _How to please your woman the right way._ I don't know why I didn't check the table of contents first and just went ahead, halfway through everything. My curiosity was at its peak since Azusa-chan was on my mind when I read that, but there's a tiny bit part of me that told me not to go any further. _Instinct?_ I wasn't sure myself. As I stared at the page, I fought my eagerness to _learn_ more about this subject. However, I didn't even fight long for my curiosity got the better of me. So I turned the page, not knowing that beyond that would be a world that would change me, _permanently_. And before I knew it, it was already too late.

"Wha - ?! What is this?!" I stood frozen in my place when I saw the illustration of two naked women touching each other. My face instantly became hot when I finally realized what the book was all about. It became even hotter when I suddenly imagined Azusa-chan. _NO!_ It was wrong of me to think such things about Azusa-chan. So I closed the book and put it back on the table before leaving – never looked back.

That night, what I saw earlier kept me from getting a good night's sleep. It was only one look, one image and yet I couldn't get it out my head. It shocked me, that's why it's unforgettable. But no matter what I did it never left my mind because, somehow, deep down inside of me; _I wanted to see the next page._ My thoughts were full of _'what ifs'_ the whole day and I knew I shouldn't but I really couldn't stand it, I didn't know why. In the end, I decided I had to do something about this somehow. So I got out of bed and quietly went downstairs to dad's office – careful not wake onee-chan. Our parents went on a vacation so dad left his laptop at home and I used that to do my research.

My heart pounded and hands trembled as I typed the title of that chapter. _I shouldn't be doing this,_ I told myself over and over as I typed on the keyboard. I pressed _search_ and within a second, the results were shown, not letting me have _any_ time to change my mind or at least think about my actions. I figured I was already at it, might as well get it over with, otherwise I might go crazy from thinking what could have been on the other side of that page.

I took a deep breath before clicking the very first article on the list and, instantly, I saw an image similar to the one I saw in the book. _Wha - ?!_ Again, it shocked me so I took a minute to walk around dad's office to compose myself before proceeding. When I felt that I could go on I sat back on the chair and scrolled down. _Oh thank goodness…words,_ I said to myself in relief that there aren't any more photos that came next. However, I later realized that those straightforward words weren't any better, it was like pornography in texts. What's worse, I'm familiar with _all_ of the terms used.

 _How you ask?_ Simple, when I was young those were the same words I was told not to say by my parents long ago when I heard and asked them about it. They didn't say what those terms meant and just said it was _bad._ When I reached middle school I heard it again and remembered. I didn't ask parents that time assuming that they're answer would be the same, so I did my own research by reading books thinking that I should understand more what I was avoiding and why was it so wrong. Eventually, I learned what I needed to learn and understood.

Encountering them again, this time as a high school student and on a different level was very overwhelming, but I still kept reading. And as I read through the article, I felt strange. Somehow my whole body felt hot and had the urge to touch the parts of my body where they said felt good. Curiosity has completely taken over me for I didn't even hesitate to see for myself if that was true or not – and that was the first time I did it.

After satisfying myself, I promised that night never to do that anymore. However, that didn't happen. My urges just wouldn't stop, especially when I'm thinking of Azusa-chan. I've promised myself so many times and I continued to break those promises not long after I've made them.

* * *

That was last year. So in my 2nd year, here I am again…

 _Mmmmn…! Azusa-chan…_

Breaking that promise once more. I figured that it's already hopeless and I should just give up on trying to stop myself. I'll just hide this side of me from everyone who knows me – forever. _I'm the worse._ This is what the, so-called _perfect_ little sister that people always say that I am.

 _I-I'm…*ha*…a-almost…t-ther – *ha* A-Azusa-ch-AHN!_

I panted heavily as leaned back on my chair, feeling a bit exhausted. "It seems I took longer than usual," I realized as I looked at the time. I rested for a little while longer before cleaning up 5 minutes later. After I wiped my wet fingers and changed into a new pair of underwear, I picked up my phone from the table and looked at Azusa-chan's picture once again. _I definitely don't deserve someone like her._

 ** _~VRRR~_**

"A message from Jun-chan?" I said as her name appeared on my screen.

[ _Ui are you in school yet? Could you meet me behind the gym? I'll be waiting…_ ]

"I wonder what's up?" I asked myself before replying to my friend's message and leaving for school.

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **I hope you liked that.**

 **This chapter's not that long but what do you think? :)**

 **Well, on to the next chapter :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own K-ON!**

 **Chapter 2! :D**

 **I hope you like it :3**

* * *

 _Should I tell her today?_ I pondered as I prepare for school today. I've been asking this question every single day since we started our 2nd year. However, at the end of each day, I always chicken out. "It's only three words, why can't I say them to her?" Knowing that is always really frustrating.

The same question remained in my head while I walk to school. I can feel some pressure inside me building up each time I'm not able to tell her, "Is it because Jun also feels the same way about Ui?" I'm afraid she'll take her chance first and have Ui. But ever since we confessed to each other about our feelings for Ui before this semester started, Jun hasn't made a move yet. _I bet she's nervous like me too._

It was really a surprise for me when Jun told me about it and somehow I ended up telling her my feelings for Ui too. It's a first for me so I didn't know what to do; all I know is this kind of situation usually doesn't end well from what I've seen in the dramas _–_ I was really worried. But Jun was surprisingly calm about it though, she immediately understood the consequences that came with our feelings. So she then insisted that we talk about it after we both confirmed that we're really serious about our feelings. _"We're going to be smart about this,"_ she said and of course I agreed instantly.

* * *

We met one weekend at a café and right after we're settled, _"So when are you going to confess?"_ was the first thing Jun said – it was totally unexpected. _Normally, you won't do that for the sake of the friendship, right?_ I thought to myself and somehow Jun was able to read my mind because she quickly followed with, _"…I don't think we should deprive ourselves,"_ which was a good point _._ Despite what my friend said I still felt a little bit unsure about the idea.

"Won't we have problems later, Jun?" I voiced out my concern.

"That's why we're here, to talk about that. I know that friendship is important but I believe that _love_ is as important as well so, like I said, keeping these feelings we have for Ui for the sake of friendship and depriving ourselves from love aren't a good idea because we'll end up wanting more of what we don't have which will most likely lead to a fight."

I eyed my friend suspiciously, not believing that she's able to come up with such words on her own. "Where did you get that from?"

"That's rude! I didn't copy that from anyone it's just my _own_ honest opinion."

"And what lead you to have such opinion?"

"Well I'm reading a romance manga right now and the story's pretty similar to ours. Two friends falling in love with the same friend."

"O-Oh…"

She then took out a pad and a pen and started writing. I didn't ask anything and just gave her some time to finish. After a few minutes she passed the paper for me to read.

"What is this?" I asked then read, "…A _contract…_?"

"That's right! If we don't want to have any issues later we need to talk about certain problems that we'll most likely encounter in the future and have a mutual agreement."

"You have a point…," I said then read the rest of the contract. _'I, (name), promise to obey the given rules below, that both parties have agreed on, so no misunderstandings shall arise in the future that will put our friendship at risk…'_ "Huh?" I flipped the paper and asked, "…so where are the rules?"

"I was hoping you could start it off," Jun giggled while scratching the back of her head.

 _She hasn't thought of any yet,_ I sighed then started thinking. "How about… _no secrets allowed_ …especially if it's related to Ui."

"Oh! That's good!" Jun complimented and gave her own idea.

So with something to start us off, we worked on the contract for more than an hour and we would've finished earlier if Jun hadn't fallen asleep while thinking. _And to think she was all-serious earlier._ We reviewed what we wrote while eating before putting our signs in.

 _'I, (name), promise to follow the given rules below, that both parties have agreed on, to prevent either minor or major misunderstandings that shall arise in the future due to our mutual interest for one person and put our friendship at risk._

 _1._ _Strictly NO SECRETS, most especially if it's related to Ui._

 _2._ _Everyone is invited. If you want to do something or go somewhere with Ui, your rival should be invited._

 _3._ _No badmouthing your rival._

 _4._ _Any kind of problems between the two parties, no matter how small, should be immediately addressed and taken seriously._

 _5._ _In the event that your rival has become Ui's girlfriend, there should be no hard feelings._

 _6._ _If you are the one who became the girlfriend, any form of PDA is not allowed especially if you're with ex-rival._

"I guess this should do. Let's sign it!" Jun said after reviewing everything.

"Wait! Aren't we going to add any conditions about c-confessing?"

"Hmmm…let's not put any. We're still rivals after all, it's up to you when, where and how you should do it. That's the only thing we can keep a secret from each other."

"Y-You're right…" I suddenly felt nervous when she made me remember that we're rivals. "This is kind of silly…," I said.

"Maybe but we're both really serious about her right? And even if we say that we won't fight we might get too caught up with our feelings that we'll probably end up doing that later. So at least with this contract, I thought it'll remind us that we're friends no matter what and stop us from doing anything bad out of our anger towards each other."

"I think you're reading too much manga already Jun," I said with a giggle. "You worry too much."

"Well you're worried too! Now come on let's sign it already!"

* * *

After signing the contract that day, we made extra copies and hung out at the mall. We never talked about that contract since then but I can tell Jun's been following the rules all this time, of course that goes for me too. We haven't argued once in regards with this matter with Ui; _hopefully this will keep up._ The only thing I'm worried about now is confessing.

"What will Ui say?" _More importantly, what will happen if she found out that we have feelings for her?_ "We never talked about that." Realizing that we haven't considered Ui's reaction about this made me even more hesitant to confess. _She might stop being our friend._ "No no no!" I shook my head as I opposed myself, "…this is Ui. She's not like that."

I decided to stop thinking about those things as I approach the school and try not to get distracted so early in the morning. However, when I entered the gate I immediately saw Ui walking from the direction of the gym; _Ui? What did she do at the gym?_ I planned on going after her but the sight of Jun coming from the same direction stopped me. I instantly knew what happened and I felt a stabbing feeling in my chest.

"Ah! Azusa! Mornin'!" Jun ran to me with a big smile when she noticed me.

"Jun…did you…?"

"Huh?...Uh…yeah!" she said with a big grin.

"Then – "

"I got dumped though…"

"Eh?! Then why do you look so happy?!"

"Hm? Well it's not like I expected anything plus Ui said we're still friends and…," she paused the moment her voice started to tremble and a tear was about to slip out her eye.

"Jun…you don't have to force yourself…," I said worriedly as I put a hand on her shoulder.

"What are you saying?! I just got some dirt in my eye…"

I looked at my friend with all seriousness, letting her know that her lies aren't working.

"I…I just don't want be sad and make Ui feel bad…since she haven't done anything wrong…I'm sure she feels bad right now. She's really kind after all…"

"I understand but you shouldn't pretend like this…"

"I'll be fine don't worry! More importantly…"

"More importantly?"

"You should think about confessing to her soon. You totally have my support!" Jun said enthusiastically.

"Eh?! Already?! But…but…but you just – "

"It's fine, it's fine!"

"You say that but what would Ui feel? I mean her two friends are – "

"Worry about that when that happens, okay? Now why don't you go to her already."

"B-But – "

"Well I have some things to do in the club room since the senpais are out on their Kyoto trip I need to be a responsible senpai for the freshmen, so see you later!" Jun waved at me while running inside the school.

"Hey! Wait!" and I ended up being ignored.

Jun's words echoed in my head as I made my way to our classroom. _This is so stressful_. Now I'm even more torn on whether I should confess or not. And it wasn't long when I realized I'm already standing in front of our classroom door. _If Jun hadn't suggested that I wouldn't hesitate like this._ "Why am I even bothered by this?! It's still _my_ call when I'm going to confess, right?" Convinced by my own words, I finally opened the door and had the courage to go inside. My eyes automatically looked at Ui, who's in her seat by the window. _She looks bothered,_ I immediately noticed. "Jun was right…Ui feels bad about rejecting her…"

I put my bag on my desk and thought of how I'm going to approach her. _Should I ask her what happened?...No no no she might not want to talk about it…Then should say that I heard what happened? No, she might think that I'm prying too much…Then should I just greet her normally? No, she might think I'm insensitive when it's so obvious that she's down. Then should I –_

"Azusa-chan good morning."

"Eh?!" I didn't realize I'm at her desk already _._ "G-Good morning Ui…you seem down what's wrong?" _Crap! What am I asking?!_

"Uh…that…," she looked away and forced a smile.

"Y-You don't need to tell me if you don't want to!" I panicked thinking that blurting out my question was a mistake.

"Don't worry it's okay," she said still with a fake smile, "It's really written on my face huh?"

"…y-yeah…" _Plus I kind of knew already._

"Well you see…I…I did something terrible to Jun-chan…," finally her expression became more honest.

"You…? I don't think I could ever imagine you doing something bad…"

I didn't expect her to smile and giggle at what I said. "I'm no saint Azusa-chan…we _all_ have that bad side within us, of course including _me_."

"You're talking about yourself too negatively Ui…"

"After what I did I guess I couldn't help it…"

"Whatever it is, I'm sure Jun doesn't think badly about it."

Her expression changed once again, clearly doubting what I said. "But I…Jun-chan is – "

I put a hand on her shoulder and said, "Everything's all right Ui."

Ui then looked at me with those sad-looking puppy dog eyes. _Just like Yui-senpai when I scold her…but Ui's much cuter._

I grabbed a chair and sat beside her and said, "Ui…the truth is…I know all about it."

"Eh?! Then you know that Jun-chan is…"

"Yeah…I knew since the beginning and I knew about this morning, I saw Jun earlier and she told me. Sorry I kept it from you…I was worried about you and didn't know how to cheer you up without having you talk about it but I ended up asking about it anyway."

"I-I see…but what about Jun-chan? Shouldn't you cheer her up instead of me?"

I shook my head and said, "I know she's trying not be so down because she _knows_ you'll end up getting down and she doesn't want that… _I_ don't want to see you sad either."

She blushed a little and looked away. Her reaction confused me a little but it seems it made her feel a little bit better.

"Look Ui," I said and pointed at the door where Jun's speaking to her juniors, "Jun doesn't seem to be downhearted, right? She's happy that she can still be your friend."

"Of course she is, why wouldn't she be?"

"Then you shouldn't feel so bad, okay? Because she's fine."

Then a smile and a nod from her, which told me that she's all better now. _Thank goodness._

 ** _~VRRR~_**

"Ah! A message from onee-chan," Ui said happily.

"I bet it's something silly again." I don't think I could ever beat Yui-senpai in making Ui truly happy.

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **I hope you liked that :)**

 **Feel free to comment on this one.**

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own K-ON!**

 **Now, time to continue the story in chapter 3!**

 **I hope you enjoy :3**

* * *

I never expected this day to turn out to be so eventful for me; aside from having more free time in the morning, Jun-chan confessed to me today too – that really caught me by surprise. I never noticed anything, she hid her feelings so well, _or was I just too dense?_ Hopefully, it's the prior. Rejecting and hurting my friend really made feel guilty even though I knew I did the right thing and made sure I wasn't too harsh in saying 'no'. And what made me feel worse is though I appreciate Jun-chan's feelings for me, deep inside I wished it was Azusa-chan who confessed to me. _I'm such a horrible person._

I was sure I'd feel this way for days but Azusa-chan didn't let that happen. She knew and I told her about what I did, _"Everything's all right, Ui,"_ was what she said to me – plain words yet I can feel the assurance in her. Furthermore, I think my heart stopped when Azusa-chan said she didn't want to see me sad – I think I blushed when she said that. _I hope she didn't notice._ In the end she was able to make feel a whole lot better.

The day went on and I'm happy that Jun-chan seems to be her normal self, as if nothing happened. Like Azusa-chan said, Jun-chan's doing her best so I'll do my best as well and not make things awkward between us. Half way through the day, we already seem to have forgotten what happened and they're even staying over at my house, after making me realize that onee-chan won't be coming back home for two days. They're really great friends and since they're spending the night; _I need to make a feast for them._

So I'm off shopping right now for some ingredients. My basket is already half full and I'm not sure if these are already enough for three people – I've been cooking for two almost all my life after all. I have to do my best in cooking since it's not often I get to cook for my friends. "Also, maybe I could cheer up Jun-chan in my own way."

 **~VRRR~ ~VRRR~**

"Ah! It's onee-chan," I excitedly said when I saw who was calling me. "Hello? Onee-chan?"

[Ui! I'm just checking how you are.]

"I'm fine onee-chan. How about you? Are you okay? Did your get sick on your way there?"

[Oh no I – ]

"Be sure not run around so much okay? I've put some bandages in your luggage in case you hurt yourself, there's some medicine too, they're in the same pouch. Also, I've put in some extra clothes and towels there in case you get sweaty from playing. Be sure to eat properly, okay? Don't keep eating snacks but I've put in some more snacks in the other pocket of your bag, if get hungry later eat them, okay? Oh and – "

[Jeez Ui, you worry too much I'm fine. You sound like mom sometimes. I'm the big sis here and you're the one checking on me…even though I'm the one who called to do just that…]

"Sorry onee-chan I can't help it."

[You should try and relax from time to time. Anyway, Are you going to be okay being alone for two days? Won't you get lonely?]

"Don't worry onee-chan, Azusa-chan and Jun-chan are staying over tonight to keep me company."

[Is that so? Then that's great. Did anything else happen, Ui?]

"Eh? What do you mean?" _Did she sense something?_

[Nothing, you sound tired.]

"R-Really? I'm shopping just right now for our dinner tonight."

[No wonder you sound like that. Don't work too much okay?]

"Okay."

[Well I got to go, we're playing monopoly and we just took a break.]

"I see. Good luck onee-chan. I'll text you later."

[Bye-bye.]

 _Thank goodness, onee-chan's fine and having fun,_ I thought to myself. "Time to get back to my shopping." I took a few more meat and vegetables before thinking that I already have enough food for three. I'm not sure if they'll like the menu I'm planning for tonight so I'm going to cook some dish I'm sure they will like just in case. Before going to the counter, I checked my list once more to make sure I didn't forget anything. "Hmmm…I got everything but…is this enough?" I look at my watch and realized it was getting late, "There's still some chirashizushi and pizza left at home so I'll just serve that in case these aren't enough."

When I arrived home, I immediately started making dinner. _I took a long time in the grocery store_. As I chop the vegetables I noticed I'm feeling a little pressured; _Why is that?_ "Everything I'm going to prepare tonight; I've done them before," I said to myself. "Is it because this is the first time my friends going to stay over and I'm cooking for them?...Or is it because Azusa-chan's coming?" The latter one felt like the right answer. _That's right, this is the first time I'm going to cook dinner for her_. Though I did cook New Year's noodles for her and the whole band but at that time I don't feel this much love for Azusa-chan before. _So…this is the first time._ That gives more reason to make the food tastier, "I-I have to do my best!" _Of course, I hope Jun-chan likes it too._

* * *

"Hmmm toothbrush, pajamas…what else?...That seems all of it." I excitedly checked my things for the sleep over at Ui's. It was sudden but it's not a bad idea, we get to keep Ui company while Yui-senpai's away. _Why didn't I think of that?_ Jun's really considerate of her, even if this plan's on a whim, she really cares for her. And I just stood there looking stupid while Ui was about to cry – clueless on what to do. That was so lame of me.

 **~VRRR~ ~VRRR~**

 _It's Jun._ "Hello?"

[Hey Azusa! Are you finished packing?]

"Yeah. I'm just checking if there's anything I forgot, you?"

[I'm on my way to buy some donuts for Ui.]

"Hmmm…I wonder what I'll bring…"

[By the way, are you ready to confess later?]

"Wha – ?! I'm not going to confess!"

[Eh? Why?]

"I am not going to confess on the same day as you did! It'll look like we're just playing with her or something…"

[Then you'll do it tomorrow?]

"No! Why do you keep pestering me about this?"

[I'm not, I'm just simply encouraging you to do it.]

"I-I _am_ going to do it, okay? Just not now…d-don't pressure me…"

[Fine fine. If ever you need help come to _me,_ okay? See ya!]

"Yeah, see you."

 _Jeez, that Jun_ … _and just when I've finally forgotten about confessing *sigh*._ But I guess I should _at least_ think of a plan somehow, and I'm going to start with the day I'll do it which is next month. "That's right I'll do it _next month_." I should be able to have a good plan by then but for now I'll just enjoy this sleep over. "All right! I seem to have everything," I finally finished checking my things and now am ready to go. I already asked permission with my mom but I'll let her know again before I leave. _She should be in the kitchen at this time._

"Mom?" I called to her when I saw her preparing dinner. "I'm leaving now, I'm going to sleep over at a friend's house."

"Ah! Hold on, here bring this," she said and held up a plastic bag with a box in it.

"What is it?"

"It's sushi. I got them from my favorite restaurant, they're really delicious."

"Thanks mom!" I said and gave her a kiss on the cheek. I was about to say goodbye when I noticed a medium-sized box in the on the table behind her. "What's that box over there?"

"Oh that, just some clothes sent by my senpai."

"From work?" I asked as I checked the contents of the box.

"No from my high school. She's in Austria now with her husband for a business trip and she often sends me anything that she thinks that will look good on me."

"E-Even this lingerie?!" I blushed heavily when I saw it and held it up towards her to see if it really does look good on her – I got curious. _Red has been always a good color on her_ , I thought to myself.

"Like I told you, she'll send me anyth – Don't hold it up like that!" my mom quickly took it when she saw me – feeling very embarrassed.

"S-Sorry…," I said looking away and shifting my attention back into the box. "Anyway, most of the stuff in here are dresses and they all look very expensive mom."

Mom walked to the table and put the lingerie back in the box and said, "Well that senpai of mine came from a wealthy family after all."

"But why is she sending you clothes?"

"She's an artist you see," mom said and went back to her chopping board to continue her work, "…since high school I've been modeling for her artworks, even now whenever we both have the time."

"I see. And those clothes are for you to wear when you're going to model for her again."

"That's right. Sometimes I wonder if I'm even qualified to be one. If I can, I'll paint her instead because she's way prettier than me."

"Really? What does she look like?"

"Well it's hard to describe in detail but…imagine a beautiful French woman with blonde hair and blue eyes."

 _Blonde hair and blue eyes? Could that be…No way._ "So she's a foreigner. Are you her only model?"

"No but according to her I'm her favorite because I was her first."

"Hmmm…I see…"

"Now you should get going. You don't want to be late."

"Oh right! See you tomorrow mom," I said before giving her a kiss and left.

I arrived at Ui's a little after Jun. At first I thought I should've asked Jun if she's with Ui already because I would've given them some time alone so they could fix whatever awkwardness that they might still have with each other. But after seeing them both looking all right, I didn't think much of it anymore and just enjoyed the _feast_ that Ui prepared.

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **That's the end of this chapter :)**

 **Watcha think? ;)**

 **Stay tuned for chapter 4 :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own K-ON!**

 **I'm finally back again with another chapter! :D Damn! I've been busy lately that's why I couldn't update sooner like usual.**

 **Anyway, now here's the continuation I hope you like it :)**

* * *

It took us some time to finish all the food Ui prepared, plus Jun's donuts, _I've never been so full in my whole life._ And right now, I'm taking a bath with Jun since Ui said we could go two at a time, _thank God Jun immediately took me with her._ I thought for sure she would force me to go with Ui, I don't know if I can properly take one if she's the one with me so thankfully Jun didn't do it. Also, _I know that Ui's a good cook but is it just me or somehow the food tonight seems extra delicious?_

"It _was_ extra delicious…," Jun suddenly said.

"GYAH! Jun! Did you just read my mind?!"

"You've got to stop thinking out loud Azusa."

"Eh?" I said feeling embarrassed then looked down at the water of the tub.

"Anyway, were you so busy thinking about food and didn't hear what I just said did you?"

"I'm sorry…what did you say?"

Jun sighed as she sat in the tub with me and said, "I _said_ I already have a plan to help you confess to Ui tonight."

"WHAT?! Confe – _mmmnph!_ "

Jun covered my mouth and hushed me before whispering, "Don't be so loud she'll hear you."

I took her hand away and responded in a low voice, "I told you I'm not going to do it tonight!"

"But knowing you, you might plan on doing it next month."

"Ugh!" _How did she figure out?!_

"See? I was right. Look if you don't do it soon who knows what will happen. One month is a long time, that's already enough time for Ui to fall for someone else."

"Eh?! B-But…," somehow the idea pressured me even more making me forget the reason why I postponed my confession.

"Don't worry my friend, like I said I already have a plan," Jun grinned.

"Does have to be tonight?!"

"Yeah this plan will only work tonight."

Jun didn't really tell me any details of her plan. When I asked what I'll do: _'I'll set up everything so you'll just have to wait and think on what you'll say to her when you get your chance'_ , is what she said. But instead of doing what my friend said my doubts still didn't leave me, so great hesitation filled me. As we came out from our bath and went to Ui's room we saw her laying out the futons for us.

"Ui we're done! You can take a bath now," Jun said.

"Ah thanks," Ui said with a smile, "…how was it?"

"It was good, thanks," I said.

"Then I'll take my turn now, see you guys in a bit," Ui said and excused herself.

And not long after Ui left the room Jun suddenly jumped face down on her bed and hugged her pillow.

"Wha - ?! Jun?! What are you doing?!"

"Whoa! Her pillow smells nice…"

"Jun! Stop tha – "

"I'm just taking a sniff. It really smells nice, look…," she said and held up her pillow to me.

I almost went for it but, "N-No way! I w-won't do such a thing!" I quickly hesitated.

"Well your loss," Jun said and went back to smelling her pillow.

"Would you stop that already and tell me the details of your plan?"

"Hmm? What's this? Why are you so eager now when you were so stubborn about confessing next month just a few minutes ago?" said Jun with an annoying smug on her face.

"N-No I'm not! I-I'm just curious!" I said and looked away.

My friend chuckled and faced up as she said, "Relax, you'll know later for now let's have some girls' talk. You know? Since we're having a sleep over right now."

I eyed her suspiciously, feeling a bit wary about what her plan is. _I better just stay here on my futon and away from her just in case._

And so, we had that chat Jun wanted. Mostly it's just about random things. Twenty minutes have passed and Jun suddenly fell asleep while I was telling her a story. "H-Hey…," it's at that moment I realized what her plan is. _N-No way!_ I quickly went to her and tried to wake her up. "Hey Jun! Wake up! This is a stupid plan! Don't make me sleep with Ui!" Jun groaned but no luck, she's fast asleep. _What should I do?!_

* * *

"Haaaah~! This bath feels nice."

I stretched and indulged myself in this relaxing moment after a long day. Azusa-chan and Jun-chan seemed to like my cooking, _thank goodness._ Now that I think about it, Azusa-chan was in this tub not too long ago. Realizing that made my face feel hotter than normal – I felt hot from head to toe. And now, my fantasies are running wild in my head on how smooth and soft her skin must feel like, how tender her small hand must be when she holds something, how sweet her supple rosy pink lips must be, how –

 _*GASP!*_ I woke up from my fantasy when I noticed I was feeling so good already. "What am I doing?!" I said to myself as move my hands away from breast and between my legs. I shook my head and said, "I shouldn't be doing this! Especially when my friends are here." So I stood up from the tub and got out. _I can't believe my hands are already moving on their own now, I have to hold myself back._ I said to myself, however, when I entered my room I quickly knew that I will most likely use all my energy to control myself the moment I saw Jun-chan sleeping in my bed.

"U-Ui! I'm sorry about this we didn't really – Jun was the one – "

"It's okay Azusa-chan, Jun-chan must've been really tired."

"B-But…this is your bed."

"I'll just take her futon then."

"Y-Yeah…okay," she said with a troubled tone.

 _Azusa-chan seems really bothered by this, so am I actually but I shouldn't let her see that._ "Azusa-chan it's really fine. It's Jun-chan after all, she's always like this, so I don't mind,"

I said with a smile hoping she's convinced.

"O-Okay if you say so…," she replied still sounding unsettled.

Eventually, we just went to bed and after a brief chat we went to sleep. I can't believe I was able to ask Azusa-chan on a date beforehand; well, of course, Jun-chan will be there too _._ I'm just happy I could make her happy from feeling a bit down because she wanted to go on a trip like onee-chan too. However, an hour after we said goodnight to each other I couldn't get myself to sleep – _I feel intensely nervous!_

My urges are stronger than before, I feel like I might not be able to control myself. _Now it seems I regret not doing it while I was in the bath earlier_. Azusa-chan is just inches away from me and with this strong urge I definitely mustn't look beside me. I mustn't look, I mustn't turn my head, _just stare at the ceiling Ui…jus –_

"U…i…"

And I looked, out of reflex. _Oh no…_ "A-Azusa-chan?"

No response from her.

 _Is she sleep talking?_

"Mmn…," she groaned and turned to her side to face me which made my heart stop.

 _Whoa sh-she's so close! I can feel her breath on my nose!_ This is bad, I'm starting to feel hot.

I stare at her cute sleeping face then her lips. They look soft – _I want to kiss her._ Almost instantly my body reacted and moved my head closer bit by bit, careful not to wake her. And this is what I'm afraid of, the moment where it's nearly impossible to stop myself from doing anything to her. My breath grew heavier and my whole body got hotter as I inched closer. _"I shouldn't do this!"_ says one part of me; _"Just one…just a quick one…I'll be careful…,"_ says the other. And seeing how things are going, the latter part of me is winning. _That's right, I'll be careful not wake her_ – I sound like a criminal just now. That realization made me stop and back away.

 _This isn't right…I shouldn't steal her first,_ assuming she has yet to kiss anyone. However, despite being successful in controlling myself from stealing a kiss I have yet to control my other urge. _My body's still hot_ , and it's getting hotter as I stare at her. My loud pounding heart prevented me from noticing my right hand going between my legs – as if my body has a mind of its own. And before I know it my fingers started to move. _T-This much I can do…right?_ I asked myself. I begin to feel good and my breath is heavy. It feels somewhat different than when I'm just looking at her photo in my phone. _Oh no…this feels so good_ , I can't believe I'm thinking this way.

 _*pant* Azusa-chan…Azu –_

"Senpai…let's practice…mmn," she said in her sleep again.

I held my breath for a moment – silence. Only my heartbeat and the clock ticking are the only ones I can hear. Her sleep taking surprised me, I continued to look at her but this time with a shocked expression. As if I just woke up from a bad dream, even though I'm conscious all this time. _What am I doing?! I shouldn't do this!_ Mad at myself, I moved my hand away and closed my eyes to calm myself. After a minute or two I opened my eyes again and looked at her once more. With a smile I said, "So Azusa-chan has a habit of talking in her sleep," happy to discover something about her. I kept my gaze for a moment more before turning to the other side and keep myself from being tempted.

 _I really am the worse..._

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **I hope you liked that :)**

 **So whaddya think? ;)**

 **To those who reviewed (special mention to Major Mike o.o7), followed and fav this story and the other parts of this series and have been sticking around still, thank you. I'll do my best to update soon, I'm currently working on the next chapter so stay tuned for chapter 5 :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own K-ON!**

 **And I'm back with this new chapter!**

 **I finally got some time to write even if it's just a little. To those who waited, followed and faved thank you so much :) I'll try my best not to keep the update too long :)**

 **Well I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

I woke up the next morning from the sound of the rain and Jun's foot hitting my face. _How did she even get all the way here from the bed?_ I moved her foot away and got up, checked the weather outside – _rain._ "We can't go to the zoo then…," I said feeling sad. I turned my attention from the window to my friends who are still sleeping, _should I wake them up or make breakfast?_ I pondered. But I don't want to touch anything without Ui's permission, especially if it's anything in the kitchen, _it's her territory after all._

As I think about what to do, Ui's sleeping face caught my attention. I walked near her head of the futon and squatted to have a better look of her face. _So cute_ …, I thought and suddenly felt my face heat up. _Man, she and Yui-senpai really do look alike, that's really cool. Though there seem to be some features that are slightly different but it's kind of hard to tell._ While I stare at her I began to think about my talk with Jun last night. _Confessing…I wonder how Jun did it?_ I want to tell Ui too. _But do I just tell her? I think I need to prepare some things first._ I thought and before I could think of anything Ui then groaned faintly – _she's waking up_.

"Mn…Azusa-chan?" she said lazily while wiping her eye.

"Good morning," I responded with a smile.

"Good morning…um…what's wrong Azusa-chan? Why are you sitting there?"

"EH?! I…uh…I was thinking of whether I should wake you guys up or not since you're sleeping so soundly," I said nervously as I stood up. _I got too comfortable staring at her closely._

"Ah," she said with a smile then sat up, "…Sorry, are you hungry? How long have you been awake? Just hold on a bit, I'll make breakfast."

"It's okay! I just woke up so don't worry!" I waved my hands as I said in panic

"Jun-chan?" she finally noticed our friend out of place. "How did she get _all_ the way here?"

"Beats me."

"Come on let's wake Jun-chan up and have breakfast."

So after breakfast we got stuck in Ui's living room not able to go to the zoo since it was raining really hard. I really feel frustrated not being able to go to the zoo and it's weird because this kind of thing is never an issue with me before. _Is it because it's supposed to be a date – no no no! It's not a date since Jun's with us, then is it because it's a plan Ui and I made?_ Well no matter what the reason I still want to go to the zoo.

I asked Jun for any ideas on what to do but she's no help at all and just ended up falling asleep on us – again. _Is she doing this on purpose?_ Either way, after receiving a message from Yui-senpai showing how much fun they're having, I demanded that we should do something as well. _I want to have fun with my friends too._

So we went to a batting center, as Jun suggested because she's reading a baseball manga. _It's so silly,_ she's so random and easily influenced by everything she reads. _However, I guess it's not that bad,_ I said to myself. If she wasn't like that then I don't know what would've happened to us – loving the same person. _We might be fighting right now_. "I'm just going to play the crane game," she suddenly said to me. And there's also that side of her that gives up immediately on things she finds hard to do. _*Sigh* What am I going to do with her?_

As the person who came up with the idea to go to the batting center left I switched my attention to Ui, who's been trying to get a hit. _She's the complete opposite of Jun._ I was about to suggest that we do something else after seeing her having a hard time when she suddenly hit a homerun. She just listened to that guy's advice to the kid and she got it in her first try; _how much more amazing can she get?_ Hitting a homerun means she gets a prize, so Jun and I just talked while we wait for her.

"Ui is such a fast learner, isn't she?" Jun commented.

"So true she's just like Yui-senpai," I said.

"Say, did you do it yet?" she asked sounding so eager.

"Do what?"

"Jeez, you know what I'm talking about," she smiled at me looking very confident that I'm just pretending not to know – which I am. I'm just trying to avoid the topic. "And to think I've been trying to give you guys some alone time since last night."

"I knew it! You've been doing that on purpose! And your plan last night was stupid!" I breathed a sigh and continued, "Of course I haven't told her yet…it's not something that I'll just do anywhere and anytime I was thinking I need to have a perfect plan set up for that first."

"And when will that be?"

"I…I don't know yet…," I said looking away and blushing, embarrassed that I haven't planned anything.

Jun chuckled and said, "You're just making excuses and stalling."

"N-No I'm not! I just want to go all out and put my everything on it."

"So you're saying that you don't want to do it the way I did it – so half-assed?"

"No! That's not what I meant! I'm just…I don't know…I – "

"Look Azusa, you're just going to tell her what you feel about her. You don't need plan anything so much, it's not like you're going to propose."

"P-Propose?!"

"Sure, maybe a fancy and romantic setting would be nice but like I said you don't need that. Plus, Ui isn't like that at all, she's a simple girl and simple things makes her happy. Though she _does_ deserve all those things and more but you know what I mean."

 _She's right. It's like Jun loves her more than I do._ "T-Then how did you do it?" I asked hoping to get some ideas.

"What do you mean _'how'_ I just did it. I did nothing special, I just got her someplace private and told her. Simple."

"That's it? You just told her you like her?" I said feeling a bit confused as to how simple it is.

She started to browse at the displayed items in the glass cabinet of the store and said, "Of course, it took a lot of courage you know? I lot of deep breaths…my heart felt like it was going to burst out of my chest. But I said to myself _'Ah the heck with it!'_ and then just confessed." She explained with a smile on her face but I can tell in her eyes that she's sad.

 _Now, I feel guilty for making her remember!_ "I-Is it okay to ask w-what did you do and say exactly?" _Why do I even need to know?! She'll just remember even more! Why am I so cruel?!_ Despite feeling really bad about making my friend remember, somehow the desire within me to tell Ui my feelings is making me a bit desperate. _I don't even know why I feel this way, I wasn't like this yesterday._

"I told you I did nothing special," she said then faced me – she looked very serious. She looked me straight in the eye and continued, "I just looked at her and said _'I have feelings for you…'_ "

There's silence between us. It surprised me to see that side of my friend I never knew she had. I noticed some people around us staring then realized that they most likely thought Jun confessed to _me._ "Ah no!…she wasn't – she's not… i-it's a misunderstanding!" I said in panic.

"And that's pretty much it!" she then said with a big grin on her face as if what she did was nothing. She went back with looking at the store's displays before saying, "Trust me Azusa, you don't need to be afraid of anything. That's why if you get a chance to let her know be sure to grab it no matter what because not everyone has that chance."

The way my friend said those words seemed so sad even though they were supposed to be words of encouragement. "What do you mea – "

"Sorry for the wait guys!" Ui suddenly arrived with her prize, making me unable to ask my question.

"Whoa! That's _huge!_ " Jun said surprised by how big the stuffed turtle Ui has for her prize.

And I totally agree and thanks to that I realized I forgot to feed Ton-chan. So despite trying to avoid the heavy rain outside, we don't have any choice but to go to school. The weather got worse when we arrived; _thank goodness we're already indoors when it did._ The good news is Ton-chan's all right and the bad news is _we're stranded._ I thought we're going to have a boring rainy afternoon but thanks to Jun suggesting we have a jam session the day might just get better. Despite her silliness, Jun could have good ideas sometimes. As for Ui, good thing she's a genius who never forgot how to play the organ despite not playing it for years.

So with me on the guitar, Jun on the bass and Ui on the organ, our 3-man band is all complete and ready. We started playing simple tunes to adjust with Ui since she doesn't have any practice. We just kept playing and playing until we're satisfied and coincidentally the rain stopped when the last song came to an end. Which reminded us that it's already getting late and we need to go home.

* * *

It's already nighttime by the time we arrived at the bus terminal to see Jun-chan off. That jam session we had was so much fun, especially since I got to play with Azusa-chan for the first time since our first year. _She really likes music_ , I thought to myself when I remembered how excited she was when Jun-chan suggested we play some tunes. _"Today was fun, right?"_ I asked her and she said it was. _But did she really have fun?_ I felt uncertain because Jun-chan and I aren't like onee-chan and her friends; I know that Azusa-chan genuinely enjoys being with them and sometimes I feel that she's not having _that_ much fun when she's with somebody else.

 ** _~VRR~ ~VRR~_**

"It's Yui-senpai," she said before answering the call. "Hello…?"

[Ah! Azu-nyan…we're lost right now…]

[ _What's the point in calling her?!_ ]

[Oh! Right!... ** _*click*_** ]

"Eh? What?" Azusa-chan said with confusion on her face before hanging up.

"What's wrong? What did onee-chan say?"

"I'm not sure what's going on with them, she just called me without thinking. Jeez, that Yui-senpai," she said with a smile. "Oh but don't worry she's fine."

"I see. Thank goodness."

Occasionally, I get jealous of onee-chan and Azusa-chan's closeness. They spend more time together, doing random stuff and playing music – something they both love. Well, they _are_ in the same club after all so that's perfectly normal – _it still hurts._ _Maybe I should start playing the organ again,_ I thought to myself. At least that way I might be able to talk to her about something she really likes. But that wouldn't be enough, _because_ _I'm not onee-chan._ I know that these thoughts I have sometimes are dangerous. It could lead me to hating my sister completely and I don't want that to happen, _I love my sister so much._ So I need to stop and control them. If I'm hurt in any way that's my own fault so I shouldn't complain. I have no choice but to keep this to myself because, _who am I to her anyway?_ A classmate. A friend. _That's right, I'm just that and nothing more._ Sometimes I think that this pain I feel is some kind of punishment for all those obscene things I keep doing. _No! It is my punishment._

"Oh yeah! I just remembered there's something I need to ask you about our math homework," Azusa-chan said. "I didn't forget to bring my notes with me yesterday but then almost forgot about it, that's so silly of me. Is it all right Ui?"

"Sure, of course."

"Thanks!" she said with a big smile on her face.

 _Her smile is really cute._

I should even be thankful because I get to have this chance to spend a little more time with her than usual. It's not often I'm given such times, they're short but they're very precious moments for me. _That's why I should spend these brief moments treasuring our time together than wasting it on holding in my sexual urges._

 ** _To be continued..._**

* * *

 **I hope you liked that :)**

 **Feel free to comment and/or review**

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own K-ON!**

 **And here's Chapter 6!**

 **Enjoy :D**

* * *

 ** _*Sigh*_**

I closed the manga I'm reading and just looked out the window of the bus with my chin resting on my hand. _What a tiring day_ , I said to myself and _indeed_ it was. Not thinking about my rejection and putting up a normal act – that was hard. But I don't have any choice, if I still want things to be just the way they are and not awkward, I need to keep this to myself. Yesterday and today are very tiring, _but I'm happy._ "So this is what it feels like to be rejected. Even though I knew it was coming it still hurt." _I knew…I knew that my feelings wouldn't be accepted but –_ I wiped a tear that suddenly rolled down my cheek. "Man! I really should stop crying." I knew it was coming and yet it's still hurt so much in the end. _Is it because deep inside I was hoping for her to feel the same way? Or is it because…_

* * *

 **…FLASHBACK…**

 _Deep breath Jun…deep breath._ I chanted to myself as I wait for Ui. As the minutes pass it keeps getting harder and harder for me to control my legs from walking away and forget about confessing. _That's right, I'm confessing today._ "Today is the day!" I said and remembered all the days I said those exact words but always end up running away each and every time. I already lost count on how times I said those, _but today is the day for sure!_ I keep checking the time in my phone out of nervousness and impatience, but mostly out of nervousness and kept thinking what's keeping Ui. I feel like my heart's going to burst out of my chest. _Calm down me, there's nothing to be afraid of…it wouldn't be so bad since this is Ui after all._ " _That_ is exactly why I'm nervous because it's – "

"Jun-chan! Good morning."

"Ui!" I said in surprise as I turned around. _I was too caught up with my tenseness._ "G-Good mornin'. What's up?" I said trying to act calm.

"What's up? Didn't you want to see me?"

"Ah r-right!"

"So what is it? Is something wrong for you to meet me behind the gym and without Azusa-chan?"

"Ah no! N-Nothing's wrong it's just that I…," my voice stopped coming out. "Ui I…," I tried again but I couldn't seem to get the words out of my mouth. _Oh man! This is so hard!_ I somehow started to regret this. As I watch her wait for what I'm about to say I began to feel dizzy and vision became a bit blurry. _This is bad._

"Jun-chan? Is everything all right?" Ui asked worriedly.

I shook my head and held my hands to stop them from trembling. _Ah the heck with it!_ I said to myself then closed my eyes, "Ui I…I have feelings for you!" I finally got it out. I didn't mean to shout it out but I figured my voice might not come out if I said it normally. My heart wouldn't stop from pounding so hard even after I confessed; I can still hear it loud and clear. Other than that I hear _silence. Why isn't she saying anything?_ I have yet to open my eyes for I'm too afraid to face whatever that comes next. _But I know deep inside me she doesn't feel the same way…I know she just sees me as friend._ Even so, I still want to know what she has to say. So I opened my eyes and slowly looked at her. As expected she has that surprised look on her face and her hand on her mouth. And the moment I saw her eyes I immediately knew that this is not going to end well for me. _Her eyes look so sad._

"W-What?"

 _Oh man, I have to say it again?_ But somehow it's not as hard anymore, _since I already have an idea what her answer is_. It's clear as day "I said…I…ha-have feelings for you."

She just didn't respond and just stood there afterwards, looking at me with the same expression.

She's probably looking for the right words to say, careful not to hurt me in anyway _. That's so her…_

"Jun-chan…I…I'm – "

"Nope!" I held up my hand then grinned as I said, "…it's okay Ui. I kinda knew anyway," just how I always do.

"Jun-chan I'm really sorry!" she still said and bowed.

"Wha – ! I already told you it's fine so raise your head. I'm the one who should apologize because I'm causing you so much inconvenience. So I'm sorry!" I said then lowered my head as well.

"What? That's not true _I'm_ the one who should apologize."

"Okay that enough," I said, "…we need to stop or else we'll end up saying sorry all day to each other." Then I just laughed it off.

"But still…I'm really sorry Jun-chan…really I am. I really appreciate it but I don't know if I can – "

"Like I said it's okay, you don't have to explain anything." _Please don't look at me with so much those eyes full of pity._

Again, a brief silence between us before, "Um…," Ui started timidly.

 _Oh great! Now I made her feel awkward!_ "Hm? What is it?" I responded in a tone I always have hoping that I could ease her feeling of discomfort about our situation a little.

"A-Are we still friends?"

Her question bewildered me that it left me speechless for a few seconds before laughing out loud. "What are you talking about Ui?"

"Well, because I thought…maybe you don't want to be friends with me anymore. I don't want to lose a good friend because I – "

"That's definitely not going to happen silly. In fact, _I_ should be the one asking you that."

"What? Of course you're still my friend Jun-chan."

"You'd still hang out with me even if you know my feelings for you?"

"W-Well I…I…I still would but…"

Again I laughed, as my way of hiding what I truly feel inside and it really helps me from crying. "Don't worry Ui, I promise nothing will change. I'll still be the Suzuki Jun you know."

"I'm really sorry Jun-chan…," Ui said again.

"Jeez, I thought we're done with that," I said then took a very deep breath, the deepest I have ever breathed. "Thank goodness I was finally able to get that out. Thanks Ui, for still being my friend."

"What are you saying? That's nothing," she said and finally smiled.

"You're probably uncomfortable about this kind of thing, aren't you? Sorry, try not to think about it so much, okay?"

"Ah no, I'm not uncomfortable. I don't necessarily see anything wrong with a girl-to-girl relationship so you don't to worry Jun-chan."

"Really?!" That honestly surprised me. "T-Then can I ask something?"

"What is it?"

"Is there someone you like in this school?" I wanted to know so bad.

"Eh?!" She instantly panicked and blushed heavily. "W-Well I…"

I smiled to keep me from thinking about the pain I am further causing myself. _I see…so she already has someone that she likes._ I grinned mischievously and came up to her, "Hooo~? Say, who is it? Hmm?" I teased while I poke her arm lightly with my elbow to tease her even more. "Come on! You can tell me."

"B-But I…I can't," she said looking away while blushing.

"Why not? Come on it's okay. We're friends, I want to root for you at least. Is it someone I know?"

She didn't respond.

"Someone in our class?"

Again, she didn't answer but her expression got stiffer. At this point, I already had a hunch. "I see…so it's her huh?" I feel like crying _. Hold it in Jun! Hold it in!_

"What?! Who are you talking about?!"

"Well I'm not sure yet. If you tell me who it is then I'll tell you who I'm thinking."

She's still hesitating.

Finally, I put a hand on her shoulder and smiled. "Don't worry Ui…it's all right," I assured her. "Is it…Azusa?" _Ah…saying her name felt like my heart is torn in half._

And seeing Ui nod shyly made the pain in my chest even worse. But once again I choose to just laugh it off. "Ha! I knew it! I wonder what Azusa will – "

"Wait! Jun-chan…please don't tell her…"

"Oh right! Sorry I guess you'd want to tell her yourse – "

"No…I…I won't tell her…"

"Huh?" Somehow I felt relieved to hear that. _Does that make me a bad person?_ "Why not?" I asked.

"I…I just don't want to…," she said looking away while having that expression like of a shameful criminal.

"I don't understand…" _I really don't understand._ "What's wrong with you suddenly? Why do you look like as if that idea is the most unlawful thing in this world? Is it about what other people might think or say? If that's what's bothering you then you don't have to worr – "

"I-It's not that…"

"Are you not confident?"

She didn't answer which made me assume that was the answer.

"Well this is the first," I chuckled, "…where has your optimism gone?"

"I don't think that's the problem…"

"Eh? It's not? Then are you scared to know what Azusa might think?"

She suddenly got that surprised look on her face and looked at me.

 _So I got it right?_ "So that's it, huh?"

"I…I don't think she feels the same way and I don't think she'll stay as my friend…"

I smiled and gave her a slap on the back. "You don't need to worry about becau – " I immediately stop my words.

"Because…?"

"B-Because that's not going to happen!" I said and laughed nervously. _Oh crap! I almost told her._

She didn't say anything but still looked bothered by it.

"Say Ui…what if…she also feels the same?"

"Eh?! That's not possible!"

"I said _what if…_ don't you think you'll miss a great opportunity to be happy with the one you love if you won't say anything?"

Clearly, what I said got to her somehow. I can see she's thinking about it real hard but just when I thought I could change her mind she said, "Anyway, I just can't do that and please promise you won't tell Azusa-chan either, okay?"

"But – "

"Jun-chan!" she slightly raised her voice.

It's the first time I ever seen her be like this _. I'm shocked._

"Promise me. Okay?" she said again.

"O-Okay…I promise." She managed to persuade me

* * *

Well there's no use thinking about the past, I'm only going to make things harder for myself if I do. _I can't do anything about Ui's feelings either_. "I can sort of understand why," I said to myself. Talented, smart, popular, responsible, has a carefree club life and now – _Jeez! How lucky can you be?_ "Be sure not let this chance slip by Azusa…"

 _Still…I wonder why Ui strongly wants to keep her feelings a secret…_

 ** _To be continued..._**

* * *

 **We'll read more in Jun's POV again soon ;) Welp I hope you enjoyed that**

 **Feel free to comment and/or review**

 **The next chapter's coming up so stay tuned ;)**


	7. Chapter 7a

**I don't own K-ON!**

 **Yes! I was able to finish this before this month ended :D**

 **Before anything else I just like to say BELATED MERRY CHRISTMAS, HAPPY NEW YEAR AND KUNG HEI FAT CHOI to you guys who have been reading my stories. Many thanks to you all especially to the ones whose been reading this series since the very beginning. To the ones who followed and added me and my other stories in their fave list thank you as well. I know, this greeting is definitely insanely late sorry about that but better late than never, right? LOL :P**

 **Anyway! So it's time to continue the story. After seeing Jun's side from the previous chapter, we'll go back to our main couple here. Azusa is back to Ui's house to do some homework but is that all? To those who read the third series "Growing Old With You: Against All Odds" specifically chapter 11, I know you know. Let's find out the details of what exactly happened.**

 **This chapter has two parts so I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

We got back to Ui's place a little after dinnertime so we decided to have a meal first before doing our homework. And of course, I insisted on helping her with making dinner. _I didn't want to burden her._ We made something simple like curry so she won't tire herself too much. And after a few minutes of cooking and eating, we started with homework. _I wish Yui-senpai is like her too and not get sidetracked all the time._

Doing my homework was hard because the problems were confusing and it's taking me a lot of effort to concentrate; _Ui's helping me after all._ Being alone with her is making it especially hard for me; I already lost count on how many times I've told myself to _focus_. Even though there's some distance between us I still feel like she's sitting really close to me.

"Hmmm, it seems you're really having a hard time on these last three questions Azusa-chan," Ui pointed out as she checked my work for the nth time.

"S-Sorry…," I feel a embarrassed.

"It's no problem. These _are_ difficult anyway, it took me some time to solve these too," she smiled at me letting me feel it's nothing to be embarrassed about. "Hmm, let's see how am I going to explain this in a simpler wa – oh yeah!" Ui then stood up before continuing, "…I just remembered I solved a similar problem in a reference book I have. I used that for studying for the entrance exam before, it's really helpful. Hold on I'll just get it."

"O-Okay. Thanks," I said and watched her go up to her room.

 _Oh man! What are you doing me?!_ I really feel like I'm such a burden to her. "Right! I'm gonna give this homework another try!" I said feeling fired up. _I can't keep giving Ui any trouble._ So I went back to it one more time and a few minutes after I was able to fix my mistakes. _Finally!_ I said to myself feeling very proud that I was able to do them on my own this time. However, I realized Ui hasn't come back yet. "I wonder what taking her so long," I want to go up and check on her but I don't want to just intrude so I waited for five minutes more. But five minutes have passed and still she hasn't come down, "I guess I should go and see what's taking her." I stood up from my seat and went upstairs to check.

As I stood outside her door I could make up some faint noise inside. _Ui…?_ It sounds like a groan of some sort and some heavy breathing. I'm both worried and curious on what's happening inside. I knocked twice and called out to her. "Ui…," I said but no response. I knocked and called again but still no response so I decided to come in. I turned the doorknob and gently opened the door. "Ui I'm coming in – Wha – ?!" I was surprised by what I saw. "Ui? What happened here?!" _Her room's a mess!_ Papers, books everywhere. This is the first time I've ever seen Ui in a messy room and not cleaning. And she's on the floor trying to pull out a large box from her closet.

"Oh! Azusa-chan sorry I didn't hear you. Hold on let me just…mmm…get…this…mmmm!"

I immediately helped her and quickly got the whole thing out.

"Phew! Thanks Azusa-chan," she said and wiped the sweat from her forehead.

"That's heavy! What is that?"

"This? My reference books and review materials when I was still studying for the entrance exam."

"Eh?" _That's a lot of books for it to be so heavy._

"Sorry I took so long I forgot where I put them so I've been searching all this time," she said and opened the box.

"So that's why your room is like this."

"Huh? Ah yeah, I'll fix everything later," she smiled and started searching the box. "Let's see where is it…"

"Sorry Ui for giving you so much trouble." I feel really guilty after seeing her put so much effort just to help me understand our homework. "I'll help you clean up later."

"Don't be silly Azusa-chan, I don't mind. Plus, this is a good chance for me to review anyway since this topic will be included in next week's quiz so it's fine."

"I-I tried doing it again though…here," I said and handed her my work.

She carefully reviewed them and said, "Whoa! Good job Azusa-chan! You got it!"

"Really?!" I said with a big smile.

"I guess you work better if you're alone."

"Eh?!" _Does she feel that it's her fault that I didn't get it?_ The thought made me panic. "Ah n-no! I…I-I still never would've solved them if it weren't for you – " _Wait! If I got them right then I just made Ui do unnecessary things?!_ She just messed her room up just to find that book to help me with this homework. _What am I going to do?_

"But this last one's still wrong though."

"Really?! Thank goodness…," I sighed in relief.

"Huh? Why are you relieved?"

"Ugh n-nothing!"

"Then let's get to it. I found my book so it should be easy now," Ui smiled then let me sit on her chair and started explaining to me again how to solve the problem.

I should be disappointed that I got one wrong but at least I get stay with Ui longer. _I'm really happy that I got this…chance…?_ At that moment, I remembered Jun's words to me earlier. Come to think of it I got plenty of chances both yesterday and today and even now _. Then is this a sign that I should tell her today?_ I am now back with the question I ask myself everyday. _"There's always tomorrow,"_ I would always answer by the end of each day. _But how long will I keep doing that?_

 _"Look if you don't do it soon who knows what will happen…."_

I remember Jun's words; it gave me a little more push and courage to finally reach to a decision I once was afraid of. _O-Okay…I…I'll do it._

"…did you get that Azusa-chan?"

"Huh?!" I looked at her as she snapped me back to reality. "Ah y-yeah…" _Should I really even be thinking about something else rather than listen to Ui who's been trying so hard to help me?_

"Then next you take this formula and…"

 _Hold on…I just noticed she's just a few inches away from me!_ This is probably the closest I could get to her. _Whoa! This is not good for my heart._

 _Huh?..._

The sounds are suddenly fading, I can see her lips moving but I can't hear her voice. _What's going on?_ Everything seems to be slowing down and my heart's beating so loud like it's shouting in my ear. _I think I stopped breathing but I feel fine._ My face feels so hot it's like I'm on a beach on a hot summer's day. _Ui…_ I feel all these things by just staring at her from this distance and there are probably more I just couldn't explain it. She has her eyes on that book and my notes all this time and never really looked at me properly. _I wish she'd look at me._ But then again that'd be weird if she's tutoring me. I guess that doesn't matter now. _That's right…I'll do it_ , I said again but this time with no hesitation. I forgot all the reasons why I chose not to act before, but that's not important anymore.

I can't hear anything anymore other than my racing heart and the other part of me who's not in favor with my decision.

 _You still need to get this one math question right…_

 _…That's not important._

 _It's not the right time…_

 _…I won't waste this chance._

 _It might end bad…_

 _…But it might end good._

 _Ui isn't the type that likes girls…_

 _…Still I want her to know._

 _She might stop being your friend…_

 _…She's not like that._

 _You might get hurt later…_

 _…I know._

 _You might regret it…_

 _…I won't._

 _But –_

 _…I will tell her now._

"Ui…"

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **Yeah! Go tell her Azusa!**

 **Hope you like that :)**

 **To the next chapter! :P**


	8. Chapter 7b

**I don't own K-ON!**

 **Right! To continue reading...**

* * *

"Hm? What is it Azusa-chan?"

I've been helping Azusa-chan with homework and it seems she's having a really hard time. I'm starting to feel like the problem is with me. _Maybe I'm not explaining it well or simply enough._ Despite that, it makes me happy that she came to me for help so I have to do my best. We've been stuck on this for a while now that we ended up in my room from the living room. This should be a big problem for me considering that we're alone and I have this issue with my urges, but thanks to this homework I am able to keep my mind off of it – _plus I just have to avoid eye contact._ Things are going just fine when she suddenly called my name. Her tone was unusual so I couldn't help but feel a bit concerned. "Do you have any questions?" I asked her but she just looked at me with that serious expression of hers. It's just like the time when she came with me to watch the light music club play for the first time last year.

"Ui…," she called again.

"Is everything all right Azusa-chan?"

"Ui…I…," she then put her pen down and faced me.

At that moment I knew, that she's going to say something totally unrelated to our homework. _Oh no! I have to avoid eye contact!_ "Wha-What is it?" I said looking away.

She stood up then suddenly grabbed both my hands, "Ui I – !"

 ** _"KYAAAH!"_** We both shouted as we fell down to the floor.

Azusa-chan's unexpected actions startled me so much that I tripped over a book when I took a step back and pulled Azusa-chan with me. _Ow!_ My butt hurts now after that fall but all that went away when I realized that Azusa-chan ended up on her knees and leaning on my shoulder. I was going to ask if she's all right when she backed away and looked at me – then realized how close she is from me. It's shorter than the distance we both had last night. _Oh no…_ , I said to myself after becoming aware of the whole situation. My mind's going blank, I don't know what to think of except; _this is bad._ My heart is pounding so loudly that I'm afraid that Azusa-chan will hear it since she's too close. _Oh no…I want to kiss her,_ I could just move my head a little closer but; _I have stop myself!_ I want to look away but I can't anymore, it's like my eyes are already fixed on her.

I assume she'll be the one to stand up first or at least talk, _I'm really hoping she would_ , but like me; she's just staring back at me. _Something's not right here…_ , I can easily feel it from the way Azusa-chan looks at me. _What's with those eyes?_ They're making my heart race a million miles more per second. They're making me nervous but I'm not sure if it's in a good way or a bad way. They're glued on to me as if this is the first time Azusa-chan saw me. _They…look amazing._ This is the first time I get to see them up close. Her eyes look like they're glistening gemstones under this normally lit ordinary room, _like a pair of Citrines or Garnets?_ _No…a pair of brownish colored Topaz gems,_ either way they look beautiful. _Ah…I want to pull her in for a kiss and – wait!_ I got so mesmerized that I almost forgot about the most important thing here. _I need to put some distance between us ASAP!_

"A-Azusa-chan?" I finally said but still couldn't get my eyes off her.

She didn't say anything and just kept looking at me as if she never heard me.

"Azusa-chan?" I called again. "Azusa-chan…are you – " I lifted my hand to put on her shoulder and slightly push her away when I saw her hand is still holding on to mine.

I shift my attention back to her and finally noticed that her whole face is red. _W-Why?_ The sight of Azusa-chan's blushing face and considering the current situation, are already more than enough hints for me to think of the possible reason why. _But is this just my wishful thinking?_ _Maybe she's just sick,_ I thought. That's right, she's sick. I desperately hope that that's the case, even though that's not a good thing but right now that's better than what I'm thinking now. _Despite that, deep inside I wished that I'm right._

 _Anyway, I just need to keep us apart._ "Azusa-chan, are you okay?"

"Ui…," she finally spoke.

"Are you all right?"

"Ugh…y-yeah. More importantly…um…there's something I've been meaning to tell you…"

 _No Ui…that's not what she's going to tell you._ "S-Sure…why don't we stand up fir – "

"I…!" she suddenly cut me off.

 _No…that's not it…_

"Ui…I…"

 _No…she won't…_

"I know…with what happened yesterday…"

 _No…Azusa-chan!_

"…I know…I shouldn't do this…"

 _Don't Azusa-chan!_

"…But I…I really want to tell you for the longest time already…"

 _No! Please!_

"I don't want to keep this anymore Ui…I…I lo – _mmnrph_!?"

 _I can't believe it._ I moved my hand to cover her mouth and stop her from saying anything more. _I didn't want to hear it._

Tears started falling. "Stop…," I said softly as I looked away. _I don't know what to do._ I took my hand away from her mouth and looked at her again. Her expression's changed. Shocked and hurt. _But mostly hurt, I can tell._ I know I can't avoid this anymore. _I want to reject her…I should…I must…but…I can't._ I'm so confused on what to do.

 _I want to hear her say she loves me…I want to tell her I feel the same but...I…_

"Ui…," she finally called to me.

I looked at her and see her smiling.

"I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I can tell you're really thinking hard of some way to say 'no' to me nicely."

"A-Azusa-chan…I-I…"

She gave me her handkerchief for me to wipe my tears. "It's okay Ui," she said as I cleaned my face. "I know you've been trying your best not to make things awkward between you and Jun and I'm really sorry I added to your stress."

"Uh…no…you're not…really…" _What am I trying to say? What do I even want to say? Is there even a need for me to say anything? She thinks I'm rejecting her anyway and that's supposed to be good…right?_

Then she stood up and said, "Well it's getting late," as she looked at the clock on my desk. "And I still have to work on that last question *sigh* "

I looked up to her and as I see her far away from me, I felt a slight pain in my chest, like something is being taken out of me – draining me from inside. _Emptiness._

Her phone rings. "Hello? Mom?...Yeah…I'll head home, I just asked my friend for help with homework…"

The thought of her leaving made me panic inside. _Isn't this what I wanted? Why did I want her away from again? Why am I…feeling this way?_

The call only lasted for a moment. Azusa-chan put her phone back in her pocket and walked over to my desk to fix her notes and notebook. "That was my mom, I need to go home," she said not looking at me. "I'll work on this homework when I get home and I'll help you clean up since it's my fault, I made you mess up your room just to help me."

I'm not sure why I still on the floor. _Am I hoping she'd come back to me?_ As I watch her, this void inside me continues to grow and it scares me.

She finally turned around wondering why I haven't said anything yet. "Ui?"

The look on her face, _it was so different just a minute ago._ I hate this kind of confusion that comes with so much emotional pain. Everything was just fine. _You really have to mess it all up Azusa-chan._ My tears then came back.

"U-Ui?!" she said worriedly as she ran back and sat before me. "A-Are you hurt somewhere?!" she panicked while checking every part of me.

I clenched my fist feeling really irritated at all of that's happening right now. _All my effort to stop myself from falling too much…from doing irreversible actions…all that…wasted._ Since my self-control isn't really that great I now can't stop myself from choosing to be honest with her.

"Hey…Ui…say somethi – "

I grabbed her arm and hugged her tight.

"U-Ui – "

"I'm sorry…," I said.

"Eh?! Wh-What do you mean Ui? There's nothing for you to – "

"I'm sorry for stopping you from saying what you need to say earlier…"

"O-Oh…that…like I sai – "

"Say it."

"Eh?"

"Say it Azusa-chan…"

"Huh? B-But – "

"Please…say it."

"Jeez Ui I told you it's – "

"I…I want to hear you say it…"

Azusa-chan is silent.

 _She's hesitating,_ I thought.

But eventually, "I…" she took a deep breath and, "I love you…"

I instantly held her tighter and my tears began to flow heavily. It sounded really amazing that my heart skipped multiple beats. _This feeling…what is this? I feel really wonderful._ It's new but I like it.

"Again…," I said.

She hesitated once more but this time it was just brief. "I love you."

I cried even more when I heard those words from her again.

She let me cry for a while before saying, "Say…Ui…please stop crying. I don't like hearing you cry nor seeing you cry either. I'm sorry…please don't cry anymore."

I give a chuckle and said, "I'm sorry Azusa-chan…it's just that…I'm happy right now."

"W-What?" From the sound of her voice, I can imagine the surprised look on her face as I keep her in my arms.

"I'm happy," I repeated, "…really happy to hear you say that."

"Um…I don't understand…"

"I…I love you too," I finally confessed. The one thing that I said and promise will never do. I don't think I can ever keep any promise to myself _._ I have literally broken every single one that's related to Azusa-chan.

She quickly pulled away and looked at me – shocked.

 _Her face is how I imagined it to be._

"Wha-What d-did you say?" she said, apparent that it took her a lot of effort not to mess up her words.

"I love you too…," I said still crying.

"Really?!"

"Yes."

Azusa-chan turned quiet. _I can tell she's struggling to make a proper sentence._

And so am I. I don't know what to say next so we both ended up being lost for words.

We're just staring at each other for a while that I grew conscious and turned my head – too shy to look at her now. And it's just then I noticed my face is hot like I have a high fever, my heart pounding hard and fast. _What have I done?!_ I can't really take back everything now; there's no turning back. I'll just have to face what's next. _Huh?...So what now that we both confessed to each other?_

"So…what now Ui?" she suddenly asked, her face still beet red.

"Huh?" I turned and looked at her again, quite surprised that we're thinking the same question.

"Wha-What now? I mean, we confessed and we both feel the same…what's next? I really don't know. I-It's my first time a-and I-I don't know what to do…"

 _What's next?_ Somehow that question reminded me of the very reason why I'm against with confessing my feelings to her. I could literally just do the _'next'_ thing _I want_ us to do but, of course, I still know that that's not how it should be.

"D-Does this mean that we're – "

"I don't think we should Azusa-chan…," I cut her off.

"Huh? Why not? I thought you – "

"We can't…"

Azusa-chan looked at me seriously and the panic disappeared. "Is it because we're both girls?"

"No. It's not because of that."

"Then is it because of Jun?"

 _Jun-chan! Oh how could I forget about her?! I'm sorry Jun-chan but I'm going to use you as my reason._ "Y-Yeah…Jun-chan might – "

"We don't have to worry about her," she quickly said.

"What? How could you say that?"

"We already talked about it a long time ago."

"What? T-Then you mean to say you guys knew each other's feelings?"

"Y-Yeah. We both found out and decided to talk about it thoroughly so fights can be avoided between us."

 _Somehow I'm surprised to hear that._ "B-But you don't know that yet."

She took out her phone and showed me a photo of what seems to be a contract. "We both swore and even signed a contract so we won't forget about our friendship."

 _They really prepared for this!_ "Who came up with this?"

"Surprisingly, Jun did. She got easily influenced by the manga she's reading that time."

 _They fixed the problem even before it started?!_ "B-But still! We can't!" I stood my ground.

"Wh-Why not? I told you everything's fine – "

"We just _can't_ , okay?"

"So you're saying we just forget about it all?"

"I'm saying we should just…you know? Stay friends."

She's starting to get a bit irritated. "Aren't you being unfair here Ui? You want us to stay friends even after knowing that our feelings are mutual without even giving me a good reason why?"

She's right. I can't argue with that because she's absolutely right but I can't really tell her it's because of my indecent secret.

"Is…Is there something wrong with me?"

"No!" I quickly answered. "It's not you…i-it's me…"

"What do you mean?"

"I…," I looked away thinking I really can't tell her.

She then hugged me tight before saying, "Don't tell me you think you're not good enough?"

 _Being hugged by her feels really nice – it's relaxing._ I just nodded to answer.

I heard her chuckle and said, "Then do you think I don't love you enough to accept whatever it is that you're not confident about yourself?"

"I…," my voice trembled. _I'm starting to cry again._

Azusa-chan looked at me and said, "I love you Ui and everything about you. There's nothing for you to worry about. Please give me a chance to prove it you, okay?"

I don't know if that's true. I don't know what I should do. I don't know anything that's going to happen in the future. _I'm scared but…_ , "O-Okay," I said. I want to try and finally take this step I'm too afraid to take before.

Instantly, Azusa-chan's face brightened up like a cute little child that's given a present.

No words were said after that for they were not needed. I just cherished the each second I'm in Azusa-chan's arms after I said 'okay.' I'm still a bit worried but I'm really happy, like I'm on cloud nine. I could really regret this later but I want to have this chance to be happy with the one I love, at least, until she finds out about my secret. However, _I could also be wrong and there's nothing really wrong if Azusa-chan finds out._

After helping me clean up, Azusa-chan already went home because it was really late. As I watched her walk away I could almost see her skipping out of joy, and I can totally relate. I went to bed still with a smile on my face. _She's my girlfriend now,_ the thought really made me happy. The anxiety about the future's still there but it'll be all right because Azusa-chan said she loves me.

 _That's right Ui. Everything's going to be all right._

 ** _To be continued..._**

* * *

 **So that's it for now. I hope you liked that ;)**

 **I will definitely do my best to update soon. Hopefully, my schedule won't keep getting messed up so I can focus on writing.**

 **Also, as always, feel free to comment or review or whatever :)**

 **Stay tuned for chapter 8 ;)**


	9. Chapter 8

**I don't own K-ON!**

 **Man! This update took longer than expected.**

 **Still! Hope you enjoy**

* * *

It's another Monday and the three of us are talking in the hallway while we wait for classes to start. It's a new day and one more day of me pretending like I'm fine. _It's tiring but I don't mind._ Ui, as usual, talked about her sister coming home and Azusa seemed a bit troubled when she told her about Yui-senpai's low _"Azu-nyan"_ energy.

" Ugh…maybe I should hide…," Azusa said.

"What's the matter?" I asked feeling very curious.

And just when she's about to answer, someone grabbed her from behind. "Azu-nyan!" It was Yui-senpai.

"Nyaa!"

"Long time no see!" senpai said as she hugged Azusa tightly.

"Stop it Yui-senpai we're in public!"

While the two of them play around I shift my attention to Ui and asked, "Are they always like this?"

"Yes, they are," she answered with a smile.

 _She seems happy,_ I noticed.

After Yui-senpai took Azusa with her, the two of us went to back to our classroom and continued our chat by her seat. As I listen to Ui, I'm definitely certain that she looks happier. _Is it because Yui-senpai's back?_ I asked myself. That's possible 'cause she's really attached to her. _Or it's also possible that she and Azusa got together._ Based from what Ui said to me the other day, I don't really have high hopes about that. She's really against it. _But maybe…just maybe…they're…but I could also be wrong._ I want to ask but I don't want to ask as well. It's not like I'm completely recovered from my rejection – they could really be together. So asking her would also mean pain for me. However, I'm their friend so I _should_ be happy for them and I'm _already_ in pain. _That's right…I should – I must for that's the right thing to do._ Besides, I _did_ promise Ui that I'd be the same as always and seeing her happy is the best thing in the world for me right now.

"And then onee-chan said…," she stopped when she noticed me just staring at her while smiling. "Jun-chan? What is it?" she asked.

"Nothing, it's just that you seem happier than usual."

"Eh? I am?" she then instantly blushed.

 _It looks like I guessed right._ I put on my usual teasing face and said, "Now that I think about it you two were left alone last night. Something good happened between you and Azusa afterwards, right?"

"Eh?! N-Nothing! Nothing happened…," Ui said looking away still blushing heavily and clearly trying hard to hide her smile.

"Jeez Ui!" I said as I slapped her on the back, "…you can't hide anything from me! Come on just admit it already."

"There's nothing really to tell you."

"You're so mean Ui, I thought we were friends," I pouted.

She's hesitant. _I can't believe she's still thinking about me._

"Jeez what are you so worried about Ui. I keep telling you it's fine," I reassured her.

"But – "

"If you want me to be the same as always you should do the same. We both made it clear that we're still friends, right? Friends tell this kind of stuff to each other…," I paused briefly to decide whether I should just stop my words here or keep saying what I really feel inside. Then I made up mind to do the latter and said, "…and also…I'd rather want you to tell me the truth. No need for beautiful lies."

She finally looked at me and said, "You're right. I'm sorry Jun-chan."

"That's okay! So? Tell me…is it what I think it is? Hmm ~ ?"

She didn't answer but instead shyly nodded.

Again I slapped her on the back and said, "Congratulations! See? What'd I tell ya? There's no need for you to lose confidence in yourself. You're perfect!"

"N-No I'm not…perfect."

"You're imperfectly perfect," I said with a grin.

"What the heck is that?" Ui giggled.

"You don't need to worry so much, okay? You're fine just the way you are Ui no matter your flaws. Also, don't go on dates and cast me aside too much, okay? Don't forget about me okay?"

"What are you talking about Jun-chan? That won't happen."

"Then we're good!"

And as if on cue, the morning bell rang. _It's time for class._ So I stood up and before walking to my own desk I turned to her.

"What is it Jun-chan?"

"I'm really happy for you two…really…I am," I said with a smile then quickly made my way to my seat. I genuinely meant what I said; _but I guess these tears are really stubborn._ It's a good thing I'm not facing Ui anymore. However, that doesn't mean I'd let myself cry while in school. _*Sigh* This is going to be a long day._

And indeed it _was_ a long day, for me that is. Azusa and Ui were still the same in front of me the whole time and I'm grateful for that. They're both great friends and I want to be the same. On their first day, normally a couple would go on a date somewhere but that's not the case for my two friends.

"I can't leave the club today they'll most likely end up not doing anything productive," Azusa said.

"I need to prepare dinner earlier than usual because onee-chan usually gets really hungry after coming home from trips so I'll cook lots of food tonight," Ui said.

That's definitely a hard facepalm moment. I tried convincing them to at least spend this day to celebrate but it's no use – _they're too responsible!_ I'm not sure if that's really the case or they're just nervous towards each other now; _or it's also possible that they don't know what to do._ I guess there's no helping it then, it _is_ their first time and I can't help but be amused by them.

Well, since it's a dateless day for my friends I decided to take Azusa out myself, so I waited for her club to finish. Our club activities always end first than the light music club because unlike them we don't spend most of our time eating snacks. _Although, sometimes I wish we could be like that too, our seniors are always strict *sigh*._ Fortunately, I didn't have to wait for very long and eventually met Azusa by the shoe lockers.

"Huh? Jun? You're still here?"

"Yo! Do you have time to hang out?"

"Eh? S-Sure. Did you wait for me?" she asked while getting her shoes. "How long did you wait?"

"Not long. We just finished."

"So where are we going?"

"You'll see," I said to her excitedly.

After half an hour of walking I took her to a familiar and memorable café.

"Whoa! This place brings back a lot of memories," Azusa said with a big smile on her face. "Why'd you bring me here Jun? Don't tell me we're going to make a new contract or something."

I chuckled and said, "No way! I'm just craving for their cake here. Now, come on."

We entered the café and ordered our desserts. Azusa ordered a chocolate cake and me their strawberry. "Mmmm~! This is delicious!" Azusa praised.

"It's really a surprise that you're still not tired of sweets despite having one every single day."

"I-It's not my fault!" Azusa said blushing, "Mugi-senpai keeps bringing them and it's always there when I get to the clubroom…and I'd feel bad because Mugi-senpai put a lot of effort in bringing us food…and it's a waste not to eat them…and they all won't listen to me and – "

"It's delicious?"

"Yea – No!" _Azusa slipped._ "I mean _yes_! No! Er…I mean it's delicious but it's not because – "

I laughed out loud at my friend who's trying so hard not to admit that she's really into those snacks. "You should try and refuse those once in a while you know?"

"Yeah I've been trying to since I'll gain more weight than I should," Azusa said and put a hand on her stomach.

"That! And give Ui a chance to feed you her sweets too," I advised.

" _*PFFT!* *Cough!* *Cough!*_ " it seems she never thought of that since she's blushing so hard and the idea surprised her greatly. After nearly choking from the cake she's eating and drinking her tea she said to me, "…b-b-but she's been giving _us_ sweets too," still blushing heavily.

"Tsk! Tsk! Tsk!" I waved my finger in disagreement with her statement. "No Azusa that's not what I said…not _'us'_ but _'you'_ … _'only you'_. I said give her a chance to feed _you_ sweets that she made…as your _girlfriend_."

"O-Oh…" I think I can see some smoke coming out of her. _She seems to be overheating_.

Again I laughed at her this time for still being so shy when it comes to Ui. _Well I probably would've been the same._

"W-What so funny?!"

"Nothing…," I said and quickly caught my breath while wiping a few tears from laughing too much. "I knew it. You two are too shy to have a date together as a couple aren't you?"

"T-That's not true! We just happen to have our own stuff to do today that's all."

"Then why didn't you schedule anything for the weekend?"

"W-Well t-that's…"

"If you're worried about me then don't because I'm totally fine," I said then immediately drank my juice.

She turned quiet; _I guess that's part of their reason._ But who am I kidding anyway? I'm not fine I'm the complete opposite of _'okay'_ right now. I feel like going crazy; I want to run away, I want to scream, I want to literally pull my heart out but mostly I want to cry. I want to cry till I can't open my eyes because of too much swelling so I don't have to see them. Well it's not like I can stop going to school just to avoid them for the time being, my parents will kill me. I could make up some excuse but I'll eventually run out of it so forget about running away. _God this hurts!_

After staying quiet for a while I finally said, "Look Azusa, don't let me be the reason to keep you two from completely being happy. I hate that."

"Jun…"

"Yeah sure it hurts now but it's not like I won't get over it later. You guys are my friends; of course, I want you guys to be happy. And besides, we didn't agree on _'not date Ui if ever one of us becomes her girlfriend'_ , it's not written in our contract. So don't hold back, okay?"

She smiled at me and said, "Okay."

"Just no PDA when I'm around…," I reminded.

"No PDA," she said giggling.

There are still some things else I want to say to her, two to be exact, but somehow I'm having second thoughts. So I stirred my juice with my straw while I think about it.

However, "Jun, what's up?" Azusa saw right through me.

 _I guess I should just tell her._ It _is_ the reason why I asked her to hang out today. I looked her in the eye and with a smile on my face and said, "Promise me you'll make her happy, okay?" That's quite embarrassing but I'm dead serious about it.

That even surprised Azusa but I can see that she understands and replied, "Of course I will. Don't talk as if you're her dad or something I'm not used to you being all serious like this."

I chuckled. She tried to lighten up the mood. I knew that she would make Ui happy. But, that's only one of the two things I want to tell her. I was thinking if I should say the second one, in fact I've been thinking about it _all_ day, but I finally decided I'd go for it. "Then…," I started, "…let me talk to you as your _rival_ for a moment Azusa."

She saw my stern expression and immediately knew that I'm not about to kid around.

"Too bad I'm still going to be serious so hang in there for Azusa this'll just take a minute. I stalled long enough so I'll just get to the point here…," I paused to take a quick breath and, "…if you mess up I'll take her away from you."

As expected, that stunned her. "Wha…Jun what are you – "

"That's exactly what I mean Azusa. Later if you hurt her, make her cry, or whatever in any way, expect that I'll do something about it. And that _something_ will be I'll take her away from you."

"W-Wait Jun…aren't you violating what we agreed on?"

"Which part?" I asked confidently.

Azusa scrolled her phone to the photo of our contract. "Here! Number 5: _In the event that your rival has become Ui's girlfriend, there should be no hard feelings._ "

"I already told you I'm genuinely happy for both of you. And what I'm telling you now is not out of _'hard feelings'_ , I am simply giving you a warning."

"A warning?"

"Azusa, we're friends and technically we're _ex-_ rivals right now but that doesn't mean I'll just sit and watch while Ui starts to look miserable later. When that happens and things get really bad, I'll be your rival again, do you understand?"

"You mean _IF_ that happens…," there seems to be a bit of an irate in her tone now.

"Right…," I said then continued. "So you don't have to worry about anything Azusa unless you mess up, well hopefully you don't."

"So you're saying _IF_ I mess up, you'll make advances on Ui _while_ she's still with me?" I can tell that Azusa's really trying hard to stay calm.

"I wouldn't really say advances but I'll probably make her happy enough to change her mind about you."

"What did you say?"

"I mean why would I let her be unhappy when I know I can probably do something to change that."

"And you think I'll let you do what you want?"

 _This rival talk has dragged out for too long, I need to stop or else she'll definitely get mad._ "Relax Azusa," I said and quickly changing back to my usual self, "…that'll only happen _IF_ you make her sad and things got really bad, okay? _I know_ you love her and won't let that happen but at least I was able to give you a heads up and this way you'll be motivated not to do stupid things, right?"

There's still a frown on Azusa's face but it's calmer and less serious than a moment ago.

"So any plans on where you're taking her this weekend?" I excitedly said to change the subject.

"N-No…I don't have any plans yet," she said still a bit wary.

 _Well that's not good, I didn't really mean for her to stop trusting me._ "Then how about you take her to the zoo? Didn't you guys talk about going last time?"

"Hmm…you're right. That's a good idea! Thanks Ju – wait…how did you know we talked about that? Don't tell me you were awake?!"

"Hey! It wasn't on purpose! I was planning to go to the bathroom when I heard you two talking. I even held my pee for 30 minutes because I thought you'll confess."

"Good thing you didn't get Ui's bed wet."

 _Thank goodness I got her back to her usual self._ "Of course I didn't! I'm not a child anymore!"

"I'm not so sure about that."

"Hey!"

We stayed in that café for a couple more hours before we decided to go home. And as sit on the bus I think back on our talk earlier. _Was that even a good idea?_ I asked myself but it's something I've wanted to tell Azusa the moment I knew about them. I don't feel bad about it and I don't seem to regret it so I guess it's fine. _At least I can really be sure that Azusa will definitely do her best to make Ui happy._ "You have nothing to worry about Jun," I said to myself. There's only one thing to do now and that is to learn to _move on._ Once again, I started crying, "It seems this'll take _a lot_ of time."

 _You can do it Jun._

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed that :D**

 **As usual, feel free to review or comment or whatever :P**

 **Stay tuned for chapter 9 because I'll try my best to update soon :)**


	10. Chapter 9

**I don't own K-ON!**

 **Chapter 9 is finally here! Sorry for the wait!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

It's finally the weekend and as Jun suggested, I asked Ui on a date to the zoo and asking her was definitely not easy. It's like confessing again but with less pressure. I was too shy to even inquire if she had any plans on the weekend but in the end I was able to do it and here I am now at the station waiting for her.

I checked my clothes for anything weird or dirt – _all clean_ ; my hair for any mess – _all fine_ ; my breath just to be sure – _*sniff* good_ ; then my watch to check for time – _still early._ I've been doing the same things over and over again every 3 minutes for the past 15 minutes – _I feel restless._ I arrived too early from our agreed time to meet and I guess I can't help it; I don't want to make her wait. I've already made her wait _twice_ last summer when we met before and after our training camp so this time I made sure it's the other way around. Plus, I'm the one who asked her out so it'd be weird if I'm late. Also, I'm excited.

While standing by the stairs I noticed a shop just flipped their sign from _'Closed'_ to _'Open'._ It's just a small pastry shop that sells different kinds of breads, cakes and other baked sweets. Though it sounds normal their cakes are quite famous. They're not only delicious but also incredibly well decorated. They make cake art in short. From a cake that's shaped like a ball to a cake shaped like a bowl of ramen – they can do anything. I have yet to see latter one in person though. They just opened recently and I hear the shop's doing very well. Though the price is a bit higher than normal it's still reasonable considering the quality of work they do. _Maybe I could buy Ui something;_ I thought. I hesitated at first because Ui might suddenly arrive but I checked my watch again _8:25 there's still 5 minutes left_ , we're supposed to meet at 8:30. "I'll be just quick," I said and went to the shop.

"Welcome!" the clerk said to me with a big smile.

I smiled back and looked around. _Ah macaroons!_

"They're our best seller," the proud clerk said when she noticed me looking at them.

 _Maybe we could have them for snack later,_ I thought. "Then I'll take a box of 6 – no make it a dozen please." Ui might want to bring some home for Yui-senpai later.

"Will that be all?"

I was about to say yes when I noticed a cute little mini cake shaped as a basket of flowers.

"We just finished making that," she said to me.

I want to get them for Ui but I'm having second thoughts. It's not about the price but, _will she even like it?_ I spent a few more minutes deciding and ended up buying it anyway. _I guess this is better than real flowers._

"Thank you come again!" the clerk said when I exited.

"Now I better hurry, Ui might – "

"Azusa-chan!" she called out while waving at me.

"U-Ui…!" _She's here?!_ Now it might look like I'm _late_. The one thing I'm trying to avoid has happened and it's kind of frustrating. So I just quickly went to her and not make her wait a second longer. "H-How long have you been waiting?"

"Don't worry I just got here," she said with a smile.

"I see, thank goodness. Oh here!" I gave her the box of macaroons. "I thought we could have some later and here's another box for Yui-senpai."

"Whoa! Macaroons! They look delicious!" she excitedly said.

"A-And this…this is for you…," I said shyly as I gave her the cake.

"Wow! Thank you Azusa-chan! So cute!"

"You like it?"

"Yeah! But…"

"What is it?"

"But this looks so well done that I'd feel bad for eating it somehow."

"Really?" I said feeling a bit discouraged. "I-I was thinking of giving you flowers but I thought that this would be better because at least you can eat this."

"If that's the case, then you made the right decision Azusa-chan. I really appreciate it, thank you I love it. I'll gladly eat it later. Will you eat it with me?"

"Eh?"

"I'm sure it'll taste better when we share it, okay?"

"Okay!" I guess I just love her too much and want to give her everything that I easily forgot about Ui's humble nature. _Note to self: Give only simple gifts from now on._

We then went to the platform to wait for our train afterwards. The train ride only took less than 10 minutes so we're by the zoo entrance in no time. _Our first date as a couple,_ I can't help but blush at the thought. I'm both excited and nervous. Just the two of us together holding han – _wait! Is it all right for me to hold her hand?!_ I tried reaching for her right hand but stopped midway. _She might think I'm being too forward_ , so I pulled my hand away only to stop again. _Couples hold hands, right? So if I don't hold her hand, she might think I'm embarrassed of this kind of relationship that we have._ Convinced by my own thoughts I start to reach for Ui's hand and once again I instantly hesitated. _But what if Ui doesn't want to? What if it's too early for us to go that far? I mean we just started dating and –_

"Azusa-chan?"

"EH?! W-W-What is it?" I smiled nervously, startled from Ui suddenly calling me.

"What's wrong? Did you forget something?"

"Huh? N-No I'm fine…"

"Really?"

"Yeah…"

"Then let's go?"

"Okay…" _Whatever! I'll just enjoy this date and not think about anything else._

Since I'm the one who asked her out, it's only right that I make sure she has fun. From what animal we're going to start with to what we'll do after the zoo date. And if everything goes according to plan we'll probably have time to spare for a peaceful walk in the park later before going home. _All right! This could work!_ I thought as I review my notes.

"A walk in the park later, huh?"

"Yeah I – EH?! Ui?!" _she saw my 'To do' list for today!_ Somehow I panicked and immediately put away my notebook.

"Sorry Azusa-chan I didn't meant to read it. I was just wondering what you're doing."

"Ah no! It's okay! It's fine! I-I was just…"

She giggled and said, "You really like to plan things don't you Azusa-chan?"

"W-We don't have follow it if you want, it's really okay."

"No, I know you spent a lot of time planning this day so let's do it. Besides, I don't really have any problems as long as it's with you," she said with just the most sweetest smile.

"R-Really? Are you sure?"

"Yeah, plus I like to do the last one too."

Hearing her say that made me more excited now than nervous.

"Then shall we?" she asked.

"Lets!"

So we spent our whole morning exploring almost half of the zoo, watched some animal shows and pretty much enjoyed our hearts out – _hopefully that's what Ui's feeling._ Also, at the same time, I've been debating with myself on whether I should hold her hand or not. And if I choose to do so should I just reach for it or ask for her permission.

"Let's see…where to next?" Ui asked with pure excitement in her eyes as she checked the zoo map.

 _~GROWL~_

"Huh? Azusa-chan, did you hear that? Didn't we pass by the lions already?"

"Uh…sorry…um…that was me…" _Oh man! How embarrassing!_

Ui chuckled and checked the time on her phone. "No wonder, it's noon already. Sorry Azusa-chan, I'm having so much fun I lost track of time."

"Ah no! It's okay! Really!" _Thank goodness she's really enjoying this._

"Come on! Let's go to the dinning area I made us lunch."

 _Ui's cooking!_ Instantly I remembered what Jun said the other day about Ui making food just for me as her g-girlfriend that made me blush heavily I forgot about my hunger for a moment. _Ui's cooking…,_ I said again feeling very excited and trying hard not to show it very much.

"Here you go Azusa-chan," Ui said to me smiling as she opened and gave me the lunch she prepared. _It looks delicious!_ Chicken meatballs, packed with ham shaped like a flower, an orange, some strawberries, cherries, crab salad, half hard boiled egg, rice and broccoli. It's simple but very attractive. _Just like her,_ I thought and I can't help but smile as I'm reminded how wonderful Ui is.

"Thank you for the food Ui," I said.

"It's no problem. Now, go ahead and eat," said Ui happily.

"Then… _Itadakimasu!_ " I said and took my first bite.

"Well?"

" _~Mmmm!~_ It's really good Ui!...I-I really mean it no bias or anything."

Ui giggled and said, "Really? I'm glad."

I'm actually a bit surprised. Not that I'm expecting her cooking to be bad, I know for a fact that Ui makes good food. What amazes me is the dish; every thing in this lunch box is not anything new even _I_ can make this and know how it tastes like, yet this one tastes like it's something new entirely. I'm not sure exactly how to explain it, only it's more delicious than any chicken meatballs I ever tasted. _I wonder what she put in this._ And now I'm starting to think if I'm actually being unconsciously biased. _But I guess that doesn't matter because whether I'm biased or not Ui's cooking is still very good._ So I just continued to enjoy my lunch with Ui. And a few minutes after, we had the macaroons and cake I bought for dessert.

"This cake is really cute! Thank you again Azusa-chan!" Ui said after taking a bunch of pictures of it. "Sorry for the wait. Let's ea – "

 _ **~VRRR~**_

It's my phone. _A message_. "Ah hold on Ui…," I said and checked. _It's from Yui-senpai._

 _[I'm bored. What are you doing?]_

 _Huh?_ "Ui, what did you tell Yui-senpai when you went out earlier?"

"I said I'll meet with you…," Ui then paused while blushing. "W-Why?"

"Geez, that Yui-senpai must've forgot. She said she's bored and asked what I was doing."

"O-Oh…"

"Just a minute Ui. I'll just give her a reply."

"Okay." As I type my reply Ui suddenly said, "Onee-chan seems to be really attached to you isn't she?"

Immediately my thumb stopped moving and looked at her. _Is she…?_ I leaned in and said, "W-We're not that close really Ui…!" I somehow began to panic a bit. "I-It's just Yui-senpai she…she always clings on to me and just doing what she wants and asks me for a lot of stuff and dragging me around and…and…," I stopped and just looked at her looking at me, still with a calm expression and smile on her as if she already knows. And probably she already does.

Again she chuckled and said, "I can see why she's so fond of you. And whatever my sister's reason is it's most likely the same as mine."

 _What am I panicking for?_ I straightened up and collected myself. I said to her, "You have nothing to worry about. No matter what happens Ui."

She smiled at me and said, "I'm not worried."

"Come on. Let's eat this cake."

"Are you done texting onee-chan?"

"Nah! It's fine," I said to her and as I was about to close my phone I noticed that senpai's message was a group message to all of us and not necessarily just for me. _What the heck was I thinking?_

"By the way Azusa-chan…"

"Hm?"

"Are we going to tell onee-chan about us…?"

The question really made me think, though I'm not really sure why it's something to think about. "I guess we should. I have no problems with that but I feel like we shouldn't say anything _yet._ Somehow, I feel like I'm not ready yet."

"M-Me too," Ui said, "…b-but eventually she needs to know."

"You're right. Let's do it when we're both ready, okay?"

"Okay."

"But do you think she'll understand? I mean, I don't think _that_ kind of love has ever crossed her mind before…"

"W-Well, I'm sure she will when we tell her about us later."

"I guess."

"Anyway let's eat we've kept our desserts waiting long enough."

So we finished lunch with dessert and went to continue with our date. We took a lot of pictures and selfies, bought souvenirs then had some snacks afterwards at a café near the zoo. And fortunately, we're able to follow the schedule and now on our way to the park. We're almost at the end of our date and I'm _still_ arguing with myself on whether I should hold her hand or not. _Argh! I'm so pathe –_

"U-Um…Azusa-chan?"

"Y-Yes? What is it Ui?" _Did I look bothered right now that made Ui suddenly stop walking?_

"Um…," she held her hand looking very hesitant and blushing heavily.

"Ui?"

"Um…ca – …ca-can I…hold your hand?" she finally said shyly.

 _She's been having the same thoughts the whole day too?_ I looked at her with a face as red as hers and smiled. I gently took her hand and said, "I've been wanting to ask you the same question too."

Ui looked surprised but just smiled quickly afterwards still feeling shy.

I should've known that holding her hand wasn't much of an issue. _I got worried over nothing._ As we walk now through the park I noticed that we're both very tense and neither of us said anything since. _Oh man! What are you doing me?!_

 _ **~VRRR~**_

While I pressure myself to think of something to say to Ui, she suddenly received a message. So we stopped for a while for her to see what's up and she's still holding my hand. I feel overjoyed. _Well she only does need one hand to check her phone plus I'm holding her left hand so her right is free but still…!_

"It's Jun-chan," she said.

I'm feeling really good but hearing her name somewhat made me upset.

Then seeing Ui smile as she reads her message made it worse.

 _Hold on…why am I feeling this way? Jun's my friend, so what if she texted Ui? This is no big deal._ Then I remembered our talk the other day; about her taking Ui away and being my rival again. I realize now why I'm feeling this way. _Is she making a move?! But I haven't done anything to Ui!_

"Azusa-chan? Are you okay?"

"H-Huh? Ah yeah…what did Jun say?" I asked trying to force myself to smile.

"Oh she just asked if I could bring the next volume of the manga she's reading."

"I-I see…" _Azusa what are you thinking? Just relax. You guys are friends; Jun will never break her promise. Don't overthink._

"You looked like you're worried about something," Ui said.

"N-No I'm not! I'm not worried at all!"

Ui put her phone back in her pocket and looked at me in the eyes. "Azusa-chan even if you say that I can tell that you _are._ You're not that hard to read."

I guess there's no point in hiding it if she really can tell. "S-Sorry…"

"It's all right Azusa-chan. I might sound selfish but I want to be the one to help you if there's anything bothering you. So tell me next time, okay?"

"Okay Ui."

"So about Jun-chan? You don't have to worry about anything. Everything's fine, she's our _friend,_ okay? I don't want to see any fights or anything like that, promise?"

"You're right Ui. I promise."

"Good. Now, why don't get some ice cream," Ui said with a smile feeling satisfied.

She's right, Jun's our friend and it's wrong of me to think of her in a bad way. I should have more faith in her. She has never broken any promise with regards to Ui. I should stop overthinking things and just focus on making Ui happy so that I won't give Jun any reason to be my rival once again. We both promised to stay friends no matter what and that's what I must do.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Ui's room that night.**

 _Mmmn…!_

 _Azusa-chan's hand…felt so nice._

 _Azusa-chan…_

Ever since that night of our confession my urges somehow increased. _I want to hold her so badly._ This seems troubling, it has only been less than a week since then and I'm already like this. I don't know how long I can hold back. I know she needs to know eventually but I'm not ready to tell her yet. _I need to endure this for now._

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **And that was Chapter 9!**

 **Hope you liked that! Anyway I'll most likely set the next chapters during the first and probably the third Growing Old With You. So stay tuned for that! ;D And as always feel free to comment or whatever.**

 **See ya in Chapter 10 ;)**


	11. Chapter 10

**I don't own K-ON!**

 **All right! Chapter 10! Sorry it took so long I've been distracted a lot lately :P Especially with the new shows this season, specifically Sin: Nanastu no Taizai (love that 3) Anyway, sorry about that so here's chapter 10. And as I mention in the last chapter starting from this chapter and so on - they will set during the other Growing Old with You series. So this one is set chapter1 of the first series. Remembering chapter 1, while Nodoka was all being sentimental and emotional that day...Ui was also somewhat feeling the same. How you ask? Well that's for you to read and for me to know...or something like that :P**

 **So I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Setting: G.O.W.Y #1 (Chapter1)**

Today marks our 3rd month and I'm so excited because we promised that we'll have dinner together tonight. It's planned by Azusa-chan so I don't know where she'll take me later, all I know is that I'm really excited. I already told onee-chan that I'd be home late tonight and that I made her food, she'll just have to heat it up in the microwave later. We haven't told her yet about our relationship and we've been wanting to but we still think she won't be able to _completely_ understand. _I don't think onee-chan ever saw love the way we see it before._ Though I'm hoping she would soon so that I won't keep any big secrets from her anymore. Because of our parents constantly away we've looked out for each other since we were young, together with Nodoka-san from time to time. So onee-chan's an important part of my life, I want her to be the first to know about important things happening to me.

"Ui how's this?" Jun-chan suddenly said, interrupting my thoughts. I've been helping her with math since she barely passed our test earlier and so asked me to help her study while I wait for Azusa-chan to finish her club.

"Let's see…," I said and took her notebook.

"Are you excited for your date later?" she asked teasingly.

"W-Well…O-Of course I am…," I said blushing.

"Have you told Yui-senpai?"

"No not yet…," I said sounding a bit concerned.

Jun-chan knew the reason why and said, "Don't worry about it too much, okay? It's only right to have a perfect timing to tell your sister about something very important otherwise she'd have a hard time accepting and understanding the situation."

"Mm…,"

"Jeez Ui!" she suddenly slapped my shoulder and said, "Don't get depressed! It a good day today plus it's only been 3 months it's not like Azusa's pressuring you to tell your family about her so no pressure. Also, you guys can use me as an excuse anytime while everything's a secret, just let me know before hand. Got it?"

Convinced by her words I got my sense of excitement back. "You're right. Thanks Jun-chan."

"No problem! That's what friends are for. So since I made you feel better, in our next homework maybe I could – "

"Nope," I instantly said with a smile exactly knowing what she's going to say next.

"How cruel."

I chuckled and gave her back her notebook. "Here you go Jun-chan. You pretty much understand the topic already."

"Really? I got them right?"

"Yup."

"All right!" she fist pumped. "Thanks a lot Ui."

"No problem anytime Jun-chan."

"Well I'm going ahead…," she said as she fixed her things, "…sorry I couldn't wait with you."

"It's okay Jun-chan. Don't worry about it. So you're not going to your club again today?"

"Uh…er…yeah… I need to stop by the bookstore and meet with my brother you see…"

"Oh I see."

"Y-Yeah…"

"You've been skipping your club a whole lot recently Jun-chan, is that all right?"

"Ah! Don't worry about it Ui! It's fine besides…uh…w-we have a lot of members right? So…uh…two to three juniors are assigned to one senpai to be taught and stuff a-and I've already taught my juniors everything they need to know. Y-Yeah…that's right!"

"Wow…that's amazing Jun-chan!"

"Y-Yeah! W-Well then…," she stood up and put her bag on her shoulder, "see you tomorrow Ui!"

"See you," I said as I waved goodbye and watch her go out our classroom.

 _That's weird…Jun-chan's acting strange_ , I thought then just brushed it off.

I sit on my chair, patiently, reading my book while waiting for the time. Faint chatters and laughter of friends outside can be heard in our classroom; different sounds and music from the clubs keep me company. _Ah! That's their latest song_ , I can tell onee-chan's really getting better at it. They sound normal during practice but they sound completely better during performances, I wonder why. _Is it because they're having more fun on stage?_

My thoughts shifted after a few minutes from the light music club to our date later. _Where could Azusa-chan be thinking of taking me later?_ Just the thought of it already made me smile so much and probably red as a tomato. _Maybe I should surprise her too next month._ I closed the book I'm reading for I already started to find it distracting while thinking of a good surprise I could do for Azusa-chan. "Maybe we could go out of town or maybe an overnight trip at a hotspri – " _No! No! No! What am I thinking?! I can't do that!_ That kind of thing could spell disaster. _Both naked in the hotspring…Azusa-chan wearing a yukata._ Before I knew it I'm already blushing really hard and I'm starting to feel hot. I think I remember a quote I read somewhere saying: _"Yukatas are a pain to put on but you don't have to take it off to have – "_

 **~VRRR~**

My phone vibrating startled me and snapped me back to reality, stopping me from imagining even more. _Thank goodness, otherwise I might not be able to control myself and do it here._ I sometimes wonder what I would do if ever I'd come to such state. _I won't let myself go that far_ , I just say to myself. Quickly brushing off what I'm thinking I checked my phone to see who texted. "Ah! It's from Azusa-chan." _Are they done? It's a few minutes early than usual;_ I noticed when I checked the time. Feeling too excited I didn't pay much mind to it and read the message. However, upon seeing it the joy and excitement I had all day drastically changed into disappointment.

A: _[I'm sorry Ui but I have to cancel our date today. Yui-senpai and the rest decided that I'd come along and help with Ritsu-senpai's homework. I couldn't talk my way out of it no matter what excuse I say. I'll call you later. I'm really sorry Ui I promise I'll make it up to you tomorrow. I love you.]_

U: _[It's okay Azusa-chan. I love you too.]_

I replied to her. _It can't be helped_ , I said to myself. It _does_ make me sad in someway but it's not like she wanted to cancel it and besides we still have tomorrow. Also, light music club don't know about us so this is inevitable. The idea of telling them about us already came to our minds but I want onee-chan to know about us first so I can't really complain. "Well, I'll just head home and coo – " _Oh right…I already made food for tonight._ Onee-chan will most likely be home late if she's going to Ritsu-san's. Thus, I'm left to the question: _What now?_ For some reason, I pressured myself from thinking of something to do. "I guess I'll just check out some shops at the mall and roam around for now," I decided then quickly stood up from my seat and walked out the room.

So I made my way to the mall. As I walked, I thought of the things I could do first when I get there. "Ah! I think I'll go to the kitchenware then the bookstore and maybe look at some clothes." Having already planned my simple trip to the mall I merrily continued my walk amidst the busy streets. Students from other schools and tired-looking adults are all around. _School's over a few hours ago and work hours are just starting to end for some as well,_ I thought.

After a few minutes, I'm already standing at the entrance of the mall. "It's been a while since I went here," I smiled as I remembered the last time I went here with my sister. And as planned, I went straight to the kitchenware. I looked around and checked the pots, pans and utensils. Some of them I want to add in our kitchen, "Maybe I'll go again with mom when they get back from their trip and see if she wants them as well." I spent roughly 20 minutes looking before going to the bookstore, as planned. Walking and browsing through the shelves I found some quite interesting novels, however, I ended up buying a dessert cookbook. _Maybe I'll make something new for onee-chan this weekend,_ I thought. "Next, the clothes section. But…," I looked at my watch, "…it's only been 30 minutes." It's my first time being alone at the mall and not think about going home early to cook. "I guess I'll have some snacks for now," I said and went for a café where I could relax. I ordered a blueberry cheesecake and a cup of hot tea to go with it.

"Hmmm~ ! This is delicious! I wonder if they'd give the recipe," I said to myself after eating a bite of my dessert. _I'll definitely bring Azusa-chan here next time._ And as I was about to take another one when someone I didn't expect to see called to me.

"Ui? What are you doing here?"

* * *

Monday afternoon and I'm with Ui to study for I have barely passed our test earlier. _Mom definitely won't stop scolding me later,_ so I could say it's not really a good day for me. "How about you try this problem next Jun-chan," thank goodness Ui's here. However, despite that I'm not entirely happy and that's another reason why this day is not so good – _they're celebrating their 3_ _rd_ _month later._ After they started dating, they rarely go home together because of club activities, as well as me, and that's pretty normal. But every month for the past 2 months Azusa had been putting the effort in going home with Ui at least once a month on their monthsary. However, recently, on normal days when Azusa's busy with club, I've been skipping club to walk home with Ui from time to time. _Now, it's not like I have any ulterior motives or anything I'm just walking home with my friend plus Azusa knows about it so it's fine._

"See you tomorrow Ui!" I said to her and exited the room. I walked normally along the hallway then gradually brisked up my pace towards the stairs all the way down to the shoe lockers. I stopped in front of my locker and took a moment to calm down. _3 months…It's already been 3 months, huh? 3 months…and yet why does it still hurt?!_ However, I noticed the frequent tears finally stopped, thankfully. _Maybe it's a sign that I'm getting better? Or maybe I just ran out of tears to cry?_ "Well, regardless of the reason, it still hurts and I want this day to end already," I said to myself as I put on my shoes and finally leave the school.

As I walk, I recalled what Ui said to me before I left. _She noticed huh?_ Well, Ui's smart so that's actually not surprising. It doesn't really bother me because I told her the truth – _sort of._ I haven't really taught my juniors everything I just give them some tasks they can do on their own like making a difficult version of simple songs and show me their progress after 3 days. I've asked my senpai if that's all right and thankfully she said yes. That way I can keep Ui company. _I'm just walking home with a friend, there's nothing wrong about that…right?_ Well, except today. Going to the bookstore and meeting with my brother weren't really lies just half of the truth. I won't meet up with my brother till later and I could check out the bookstore at the same time as well. So I could wait for Azusa with Ui today but I rather don't want to. I might be a bit childish but I can't help it, I'm not completely over her yet."I should just head to the mall now and roam around for a while before meeting up with my brother," I said. _Also, so that could help me forget about Ui and Azusa for now._ At the back of my mind there's still that question that never left since the beginning – _Is it okay for me to hope?_

A good one hour and a half after I arrived at the mall I am now bored. I already bought the book I want, checked out some bags, instruments and some other stuff I'm not particularly interested in. "When is my brother going to get here?! I'm getting hungry," I complained as I look at my watch. I was about to send him a text when he already beat me to it.

 **~VRRR~**

"Ah! Onii-chan! Finally!" I excitedly said and opened my phone.

[Sorry can't make it today. Group project. Let's practice some bass next time, k?]

"What?! Why that – ! *sigh* Well it's not like it's his fault I waited here at the mall for so long. College must be hectic for him," I said then replied with an _'okay'_ to his text. "I guess I'll just go ho – "

When I turned my head at a café I'm about to pass by I see Ui eating and more importantly, _she's alone?_ I'm so stunned that I didn't move from my spot for a few seconds. _Ui…?_ I rubbed my eyes just to check if I'm not seeing things and turns out I'm not. _Hold on? Today's their 3_ _rd_ _monthsary right?_ I took out my phone to double-check the date today. _Why is she alone?_ I looked at the other seats beside her to see if there's a guitar case or at least a school bag on them, _maybe Azusa just went to the bathroom or something._ But there were none. _Then she's really…_

I watch her eat her dessert with a smile; alone on this day that supposed to be special for her. _Something must've happened,_ I thought. _Did they have a fight? Are they meeting a bit later? Why is she alone?_ Finding answers for these questions are pointless if I just ask them to myself. So with after a bit of hesitation I came in and approached Ui.

"Ui? What are you doing here?"

"Hm? Ah! Jun-chan! What a coincidence! Sit down," she said to me enthusiastically. _I say she's too excited to see me._

"O-Okay," I said and took a seat. "U-Um…are you alone? Weren't you and Azusa supposed to have a date today?"

"A-Ah…she…we have to cancel today 'cause she got dragged by onee-chan and the rest to hang out at Ritsu-san's house." She sounded less excited now. "So how about you Jun-chan? What brings you here?"

"I was supposed to meet my brother here but due to school stuff he can't."

"Oh yeah, you did mention that."

"Y-Yeah…"

"Then why don't we hang-out for a bit? Oh but that is if it's okay with you – "

"Yes!...Er…I mean yeah sure of course. That's a good idea." _I can't believe this is happening._ I ordered a dessert of my own and excitedly spent time with Ui.

I know I shouldn't be all that happy about their date being cancelled but I can't help it, being with her is the best thing ever. I don't often get to spend time with her like this – just the two of us. _Even if it's for just this day, this minute, this moment…this circumstance is already enough._

"So what'd you do Ui?"

"Nothing much. It's been a long time since I've been to the mall. I checked out the kitchenware…"

 _Of course,_ I smiled thinking that that's so her.

"…and then bought this cook book," she excitedly showed me. "I was about to head to look at some clothes but decided to take a quick break."

"It looks like you were able to entertain yourself today despite your cancelled plans, huh?" I said before taking bite of my cake. I chewed and finished swallowing when there's still no response from her. "Ui…?" So called to her and was surprised to see her trying very hard to hold back her tears while looking down on her food and still holding her fork in her mouth. "Wah! U-Ui…?!" I somehow panicked and gave her my handkerchief. _I see, so she's really upset about it. She was lying to herself. Well I can understand because she's really looking forward to their date the whole day. Knowing her, she's not really the type to trouble others by showing them her true feelings._

"I'm…I'm really sorry Jun-chan…," she still smiling while wiping her tears.

I didn't say anything and just let her cry for a bit.

After a few minutes she calmed down. "Do you mind if I return your handkerchief tomorrow? I'll just wash it."

"What are you saying Ui? Keep it. I have a lot more back home," I said with my usual tone. _Hopefully, I won't worry her if I don't show her I'm worried._

"But – "

"It's fine Ui…really," I said with a smile.

"T-Thanks Jun-chan."

"Sorry it seems I made you cry again. It was the same during your sister's trip."

"It's not your fault Jun-chan…I just…I guess I was just too excited about today, you know?"

"I know. And I know that Azusa will definitely make it up to you. I bet she's been thinking about you all this time. So don't stress yourself too much okay?"

"Yeah. You're right."

 _Thank goodness, it seems she's back to normal._ "You said you're going to look at some clothes, right? Then lets go together after we eat," I offered.

"Sure! Is it all right for you to stay out late?"

"Yeah it's fine. My folks are already used to it," I said with a big grin on my face.

"Well that's good then."

And so, after getting some snacks I made sure that Ui's having the best time of her life. _I'm not going to let her say that she had a bad day._ Along the way it was but at least now, I hope that she'd say – _it wasn't that bad._ And after a few hours, it's really late before we decided to finally go home. My house is on the opposite direction from hers so we'll be going our separate ways from the mall.

"Well see you tomorrow Ui."

"See you Jun-chan and…thank you for today. I really had fun," she smiled at me.

Seeing her happy like that and knowing that it's because of me made my heart skip a million beats. _So this is what Azusa has been feeling, huh?_

 ** _~VRRRR~ ~VRRRR~_**

A call suddenly interrupted us.

"It's Azusa-chan!"

Seeing her get very excited just to see her call – _I can't beat that._ Azusa gets an overjoyed Ui while I only get a usual smiling Ui when I did all the work just to keep her from being sad. _So unfair…Well, such is life._ I just smiled and be happy that Ui's happy .

"…yeah…mm…I'm fine…did you guys have fun?...Have you eaten yet?...that's good…it's okay. And besides I saw Jun-chan at the mall so we hung-out…yeah…yeah…sure I'd love to. I'll call you when I get home…okay…bye…I love you too."

 _Ouch!_

"Sorry about that Jun-chan."

"It's okay. So how will Azusa going to make up to you tomorrow?"

"She said she'll make lunch for me."

"That's good. She better."

"Well, I'll go now Jun-chan. Onee-chan's probably home by now and I can't let her be alone for too long."

"Sure see ya!" I happily waved goodbye and watched her walk a few meters away before turning around and make my way home.

 _I should really need to get over her soon…but…it's so hard to let go of my feelings that it's make me stupidly hope for something I shouldn't._

 ** _~VRRR~_**

"Hm?" _A text from Azusa._

[Thanks for today Jun.]

 _That idiot…_

[This is the last time I'm going to do your job. You better buy me lunch tomorrow!] "…aaaand sent!"

[Sure! No problem.]

 _That's right…this is the last time Azusa. Because the next time I'm gonna keep my promise…_

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **To know what promise that was read Chapter 8. After the confession.**

 **Hope you liked that :D**

 **Feel free to review or comment or whatever :P**

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter. It's still set during G.O.W.Y 1 ;)**


	12. Chapter 11

**I DON'T OWN K-ON!  
**

 **And FINALLY I'm back once again for another chapter...or should I say chapters :D**

 **To Major Mike, it's no problem at all...It took me some time to update as well anyway. Life got in the way of my life... -_- well you know what I mean.**

 **Anyway! Again, as I mentioned before it's still in the GOWY#1 setting. I hope you guys enjoy :)**

* * *

 **Setting: G.O.W.Y #1 (Chapter2)**

As Azusa-chan promised yesterday, she _did_ make me lunch. I was excited the whole morning and now that lunchtime has started I can finally get a taste of her cooking.

"Wow! It looks delicious. _Aaaaahhhhnnn~_!"

"Wait…what are you doing?" Azusa-chan asked.

"What do you mean _what_? I want to try to your cooking so feed me. _Aaaaahhn~_!"

"Like hell I would! This is for Ui. And besides I already bought you lunch as promised so eat your own lunch," she protested.

"But I want to try that too," Jun-chan said pouting.

"Now, now. Calm down you guys," I said and directed my attention to Azusa-chan, "Let's all share, okay? Also, you seem to have made a lot I can't finish all that alone."

"Yaaaay~!" Jun-chan rejoiced.

After a little hesitation, Azusa-chan finally gave in. "Oh fine! But Ui gets to try first."

And before we knew it we were able to finish it all. It was delicious and it's really exciting to eat Azusa-chan's cooking. _I hope I could eat it again sometime and maybe ask for the recipe so I can cook it for onee-chan._

"Thanks for the meal Azusa-chan," I said.

"It's nothing Ui I – "

"Yeah, it was delicious Azusa. Thanks," Jun-chan said with a big smile on her face looking very satisfied.

"That wasn't for you also you ate most of it!"

"Jeez, don't be such a cheapskate, that's why I thanked you, right?"

It's really fun seeing the two of them argue from time to time, it makes me feel that nothing's changed between the three of us despite my relationship with Azusa-chan. "I'll just go to the bathroom to wash up," I said and excused myself – Azusa-chan followed.

 **In the bathroom.**

"That was really delicious Azusa-chan," I praised again.

"T-Thanks," she smiled and blushed. "I really did my best on that…"

"Can I maybe get the recipe? I want to try cooking it for onee-chan."

"Sure. Um…"

"What is it?"

"Can I come over?" she asked shyly. "S-So I could show you how to cook that…meal…you know?"

 _Ah why is she so cute?_ "You don't have to be so shy about it. You've gone to my house a couple of times already."

"But!... _You're_ the one who always asks me to come over…so…"

I chuckled and said, "Okay. Let's do it this weekend since summer vacation going to start then."

"Okay," she excitedly said. "Also…" She stopped and looked around, waited a moment for the few students who were still there to leave. And when they did she held my hand and continued, "….also…I'm really sorry about our date yesterday."

I smiled at her and said, "I told you it's fine plus you already made up for it."

"Yeah but still…I should've refused more and stood my ground. I mean you're my girlfriend and it's our 3rd month yesterday – you should be my priority. "

"Don't be like that Azusa-chan. It can't be helped you know how onee-chan and her friends are, they want to enjoy with everyone."

"Mmn…," she just said still feeling down.

"We'll have a lot more chances in the future so don't be sad anymore, okay?"

She sighed and finally smiled before saying, "Okay. You're right. Next time I'll definitely won't let them stop me!"

 _She's really fired up._ I smiled as I enjoyed seeing her so determined and cute.

So we went back to our classroom after talking, clueless about the _one_ person that heard our conversation from one of the bathroom stalls. _"Ui? And…Azusa-chan are…?!"_

That afternoon, Azusa-chan went to her club while Jun-chan and I stayed in the classroom to study for a while – a usual scenario when school ends. However, today we're taking a bit longer in studying because I'm having trouble with the topic we're reviewing. Most students have already left.

"This is a rare sight indeed," Jun-chan commented.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I mean, Hirasawa Ui is having trouble with math. I always thought nothing's too hard for you."

I giggled and said, "Jeez, you're overestimating me too much Jun-chan. I'm not that perfect."

"What do you mean? You're smart, simple and a good cook…also you're cute so…," Jun-chan then blushed heavily.

"Thanks but, again, you're praising me too much Jun-chan. Now why don't we get back to our studying."

But studying didn't take that much longer after that for Jun-chan already seem to be at her limit. "Aaah! I can't take it anymore! If I see more letters with numbers I think I'm going to go crazy!" She shouted with frustration then put her head on the desk as if it's something very heavy.

 _I can understand though, I, too, am feeling tired._ I stood up to stretch out my arms then said, "You're right. Why don't we take a break and get something to ea – "

"Ice cream! Let's get some ice cream Ui!" Jun-chan excitedly suggested.

"Oh alright let's go." _Summer hasn't officially started yet but the temperature is starting to get hotter._

So we packed up and took our leave. But by the time we reached the shoe lockers I remember forgetting a textbook under my desk. "Sorry Jun-chan I forgot something in the classroom I'll just go get it real quick," I said to her and quickly made my way back to our classroom. However when I arrived I saw the door slightly opened, _I'm sure I closed it when we left._ Hearing some faint voices from inside made me think that it's probably just some of our classmates talking but when I took a peek I'm surprised to see Nodoka-san and Tsumugi-san. _What are they doing here?_ I plan to greet them and ask them why they're talking in our classroom but somehow I can't do such thing when they seem to be talking about something serious. _What should I do? Jun-chan's waiting for me._

 _"…There's no use hiding it Nodoka-chan. It's pretty obvious already, so you might as well tell truth…"_

 _"Eh?!..."_

 _Truth? This is really a serious talk. What should I do?_ I panicked, I need to get my book but I don't want to interrupt them. I could wait for them to finish but I don't know how long that would take – Jun-chan's waiting for me. Also, I don't want to listen to their private conversation.

 _"Well Nodoka-chan?"_

 _Maybe I could just sneak in and try not to –_

 _"Fine…the truth is…I have feelings for Yui…"_

 _"EH?!"_

 _What?!_ Nodoka-san's declaration made me stop and look at them with my mouth wide open.

I'm literally stunned in my place. What's even more surprising is how she looked and sounded when she revealed her secret. _She's uncertain._ Realizing that made me more confused than happy, although I _am_ happy because it's Nodoka-san. I've actually already tried imagining onee-chan having a boyfriend before but somehow I didn't like it one bit. _I don't want to entrust my sister with some guy or any guy._ My overprotectiveness might be a bit unreasonable but as her little sister I must make sure she's loved and well taken care of. I even thought that if my behavior caused her to be alone then I definitely wouldn't mind taking responsibility and take care of her till the end. _However, if it's some guy like Nodoka-san then I'll probably make an exception…if it's Nodoka-san then I won't have any worry I can breathe easily_ , I said to myself before and I didn't think that that would really happen. The only problem now is her uncertainty that I just saw. It's really bugging me because Nodoka-san's not like that all, she _always_ think things through.

 _"So you have feelings for Yui-chan eh?"_

"Is that true?" I finally spoke up – interrupting anyway. _I want to know…this is about onee-chan after all so this is really serious._

"Ui-chan? What are you doing here?" Tsumugi-san asked – surprised.

"Um…this is my classroom. I was just going to get something I forgot," I explained while finally walking in the room. Tsumugi-san was about to say something but I couldn't help but ignore her for I want to address a more important issue. So I looked at Nodoka-san and asked again, "Are you sure about what you said Nodoka-san?"

"What do you mean Ui?" she asked me.

"Don't get me wrong Nodoka-san, I'm not against it. In fact I'm really happy that it's you but I just want to know, are you really sure?"

"Why do you keep asking that Ui?"

"Well…because you look and sound uncertain. We've been together for a long time so you can't fool me, I know if you're confident about something or not."

Seeing her just look at me with astonishment afterwards made _me_ surprised as well. _Did she just realize that?_ I thought. "Have you really thought about this, Nodoka-san?" I asked again.

She just gave a faint smile and said, "You're right."

"What?!" Tsumugi-san quickly reacted out of surprise. "But you said – "

"The truth is, that possibility only occurred to me yesterday so I'm not 100% sure," she explained.

"This isn't like you at all Nodoka-san. You always think things through before saying or doing anything."

"I know I'm sorry. I guess realizing that I might be in love with Yui made me a bit thoughtless. But I was planning to reflect on it some more when Mugi tricked me in to telling."

 _I see but I feel unsatisfied, there are still so much questions I want her to answer._ "What made you suddenly think you're in love with onee-chan, Nodoka-san? Did something happen? Did she say anything to you? What did she do?"

"Now, now Ui-chan I think we should sit down and let Nodoka-chan properly explain everything," Tsumugi-san suggested which I agreed completely forgetting about Jun-chan.

So we gave her time to explain and shortly after hearing her story, Tsumugi-san and I got in a bit of argument on whether what Nodoka-san's feelings are real or not. It took a while but in the end _she's_ the only one who can figure it out in the end; we made it worse for her actually. We'd like to talk about it some more, however Mio-san together with Jun-chan and the vice president already came for us. I got my book and left and with Jun-chan, still feeling unsatisfied.

While walking, Jun-chan finally asked, "Why are our senpai in our classroom I mean even the student council president?"

"I – uh…I saw her along the hallway so I asked her about our homework…" _I lied._ I could just tell her the truth but the less people that knows the less chances of someone meddling and end up confusing Nodoka-san more. _She needs to resolve this on her own._

"You asked student council president?"

"Y-Yeah w-we're childhood friends after all…"

"Oh yeah…I remember you mentioning that before. How lucky…being friends with the president."

"What do you mean? It's normal."

"And Mugi-senpai?"

"She was with Nodoka-san so…"

"Hmmm…I see. Oh! Speaking of Mugi-senpai…"

 _Please no more questions Jun-chan._ I hoped deep inside.

"…I noticed that Mio-senpai and Mugi-senpai seem closer than before. Do you think they're…?"

 _Thank goodness she stopped asking about Nodoka-san._ "Mio-san and Tsumugi-san? Hmmm I haven't noticed. Maybe it's just your imagination."

"Hmmm…maybe it is…but maybe I'm also right!" she said in full confidence.

"That doesn't make sense Jun-chan," I said then giggled. I'm thankful that I'm with Jun-chan right now for it's helping forget of about the current worry I have for my friend for a little while.

Later that night, during dinner, deep thoughts about what the three of us talked about ran through my mind. I'm worried about Nodoka-san, if she ends up being wrong about her feelings she and onee-chan will end up hurting each other. _But this is Nodoka-san, she's may be confused now but I'm sure she's not that reckless._ I believe in her but at the same time anxious. I can't help it since I care about my friend.

"Ui…," onee-chan called out.

"Yes onee-chan? What is it?"

"You don't look so good, are you okay?"

 _Now I made onee-chan worry._ "Yes I'm fine onee-chan, don't worry."

"Really?"

"Yes, really," I said smiling at her.

"Okay. If there's something bothering you don't hesitate to ask me, okay? I give great advice."

"Really onee-chan?"

"Yes! I'm your big sister after all. Big sisters give great advice," she said confidently with a very determined look. "I'll ask my friends for advice on what advice to give."

"T-Thanks onee-chan."

"So is there something bothering you?"

At that moment I remembered what Tsumugi-san said earlier. _"…what if Yui-chan was the one in love with you?..."_ _What if onee-chan's the one in love huh…?_

"Ui?"

"Well it's not that it's bothering me. I'm just wondering onee-chan…"

"What is it?"

"I-Is there someone you like…?" _I'm curious. I want to know_.

"Azu-nyan!"

"Eh?!" _What?!_ I feel like suddenly telling her our relationship but I was able to stop myself. I'm both worried and a little bit mad.

"…and you and Nodoka-chan. I like Ricchan too! And Mugi-chan and Mio-chan and Sawa-chan sensei, mom, dad…oh and grandma from next door! Oh and the puppy I saw the other day…"

I feel relieved after hearing her say more names. _But why does she have to think of Azusa-chan first?_ "I-I see. Then do you have anyone you love onee-chan?" I rephrased my question thinking that she misunderstood what I'm trying to say.

"Love?"

"Yeah…"

"Aren't _like_ and _love_ the same?"

"Well…in a way but love is on another level I guess…"

"Hmmmm I see then…I love you Ui…"

"Eh?" That was so straightforward that I couldn't help but blush a bit.

"Also mom and dad, I love them too," she said so happily then she leaned in and whispered to me, "…but I love you more though."

Her sweetness is too much and made me happy to be her sister. But once again she misunderstood me. "Thanks onee-chan I love you too." Being apart from our parents too often probably made her feel like that. _I should talk to mom and dad about them going on trips too much, it could have a bad effect on onee-chan._ But that aside, I guess my sister still isn't thinking about the _kind of_ _love_ I'm asking her, so I wonder how _will_ Nodoka-san deal with this? Also having this kind of topic made me want to see Azusa-chan.

 _I miss her._

 ** _To be continued..._**

* * *

 ** _That's chapter 11...Feel free to comment or review or whatever :)  
Now onto Chapter 12! :D_**


	13. Chapter 12

**I DON'T OWN K-ON!  
**

 **Chapter 12! :D**

 **I hope you guys enjoy :)**

* * *

 **Setting: G.O.W.Y #1 (Chapter3)**

It's another morning and I'm having breakfast with my mom like usual. I already prepared the recipe the night before for the weekend when I'm coming over to Ui's. I also thought of writing more recipes that I think Ui still hasn't tried yet to share with her. _I probably have more than 5 by the weekend,_ I thought – feeling excited.

 ** _*DING DONG*_**

 _A visitor?_ "Hmmm? I wonder who that is so early in the morning," I said. _Is it Ui?_ I excitedly wished deep inside

"Delivery!" someone shouted from outside.

 _Oh…,_ I somewhat felt disappointed. _Maybe I could surprise her by picking her up at their house._ The idea made me smile and decided to think about it some more when Yui-senpai knows about us later.

"Coming!" my mom responded and went to the door. A few moments later she returned carrying a box with her.

"Again?" I said to her knowing very well what that box is.

"Yup," my mom just said and put it by the corner along with 4 other boxes that were delivered before.

"Just how many clothes does your senpai wants you to wear mom?"

She just laughed and said, "Well she tends to buy more when she gets excited."

"It's not like you'll be able to wear _all_ of them."

"Don't worry those clothes will be put to good use. Diane-senpai isn't the type to waste anything."

 _So her name's Diane._

 **~VRRR~ ~VRRR~**

I glanced at my phone and excitedly opened it after seeing a message from Ui.

[Goodmorning Azusa-chan, can you meet me at the roof before homeroom starts? I'll see you.]

 _At the roof? What's going on?_ Her message looked very serious so I instantly felt worried. I immediately ate faster.

"Whoa there Azusa, why are you rushing so suddenly? Chew your food and don't just gulp it down like you're drinking water!"

I swallowed everything in my mouth and said, "Sorry mom I'm in a hurry! Bye. Love you," before rushing out.

I quickly made my way to school while thinking what could possibly be wrong with Ui. I know running after eating is not a good idea but, _this is an emergency. Did something happen? Is she in trouble? Does she have a problem? Why the roof of all places?_ My mind's jumbled; these questions and worries made me force myself to run faster. The sooner I get to school the sooner I'll know what's going on.

So I kept running, I only stopped when I changed my shoes at the shoe lockers, then I continued running. I didn't even stop by the classroom to drop off my bag I just kept running. Also ignoring Sawako-sensei when she said _"no running!"_ to me when she saw me climbing up the stairs – _sorry sensei I'm in a hurry._ And when I got to the rooftop and opened the door I instantly called out Ui's name, not even bothering to look if she's already there first.

"Ui…!?" I panted really hard as I wait for a response.

"Azusa-chan…" she called to me and I quickly looked at the direction of where her voice was coming from.

I quickly walked towards her and said in panic, "What is it? Is something wrong? Why did you want to meet me here?"

She looked at me with wonder at first before asking, "Azusa-chan…did you…run here?"

"Yeah, as soon as I got your message – "

"Eh?! All the way from your house?!"

"Your message looked serious I thought there's something wrong…I got…worried…," I paused and realized why Ui looked so calm, "…over…nothing, didn't I?"

She nodded with a smile then took out a handkerchief to wipe some sweat on my face from running.

"Thanks…so what is it? Why'd you – "

She wrapped her arms around my neck then said, "I'm sorry Azusa-chan…I just…missed you and wanted to hold you…"

"Eh?!" That literally was out of the blue and surprised me completely. "We just saw each other yesterday…"

"Is it not all right?"

"Huh?! N-No that's not what I meant…I…," I paused and collected myself for a moment.

 _I never knew Ui can be clingy sometimes…oh right! She is, especially when it comes to Yui-senpai._ Somehow I feel happy to know that she's the same with me so I hugged her back and said, "It's fine. If that's what you want…also it's not like I hate it." We held each other for a while and I can feel that Ui's hug is gradually getting tighter. At the same time, she keeps taking deep breaths and she feels a little bit hot. _Is she sick?_ "Ui?" I called to her but she didn't respond. I waited for a little while longer then said her name again, "Ui? Are you o – " I suddenly noticed her breath heavier than before and her face really hot on my ear. _Now I'm worried._

"Ui?...," still nothing. "Ui… Ui!" I said in a louder voice and thankfully that did that trick.

"Ah!" she suddenly put some distance between us. "S-Sorry Azusa-chan."

"Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah."

"But your whole face is red. Why don't you rest for a while in the infirmary…"

"No it's okay. I'm really fine – "

"No. I'm taking you to the infirmary right now."

"But – "

"No buts! Your breathing just now isn't normal and you held me so tight as if you were cold."

"Eh?! I – "

"Come on. You're going straight to the infirmary," I said then took her hand to the infirmary. Once there I explained everything to school nurse.

"Is that so?" Tachibana-sensei said and looked at Ui, who's still really red. She gave a light chuckled and said to Ui, "Why don't you take a sit and let me take a better look at you."

And she sat on the chair across the school nurse looking a bit uncomfortable.

 _I wonder what's wrong_ , I thought.

"Hmmm…," Tachibana-sensei reclined back on her seat and crossed her arms while staring at my girlfriend from head to toe. Tilting her head, left – right. Then she said, "I see what's wrong."

"Eh?! Really?!" I said in surprise. "You can tell by just looking?!"

"Of course! I'm a genius after all," she said so proudly.

"R-Right…so what's wrong?"

She slightly leaned towards Ui and with a raised eyebrow and smile she said, "You're hungry, aren't you?"

"Eh?! I…I'm…," Ui didn't know what to say out of surprise.

"Ui don't tell me you didn't eat breakfast. That's not like you," I said to her.

"I-I…had breakfast," she said looking away.

"That's not exactly what I meant," Tachibana-sensei corrected.

"Huh? What do you mean sensei?" I asked very clueless on what she's trying to say.

"I meant Ui-chan here is hungry for some really _good time_ with her boyfriend."

"I don't have a boyfriend/ She doesn't have a boyfriend," both Ui and I said in unison.

That caught our school nurse in a bit of surprise and giggled. "I see I see. You guys are secret safe with me. So anyway, as I was saying, she's just hungry for some nice and romantic alone time with her lover."

"How can you even tell sensei?" I asked full of curiosity.

"Oh no no no no. That won't do girlfriend-chan. You should be able to tell right away what she needs, since you _are_ her girlfriend. Being clueless is a big _NO NO_ otherwise who knows? A sensitive and keen stranger such as myself can easily steal her from you by simply giving her what she needs."

Somehow what she said irritated me, maybe because it's the truth _._ No matter how mad I get sensei's right. I looked at Ui and asked, "Then is there something you want to do or somewhere to go to Ui?"

"Ha?!" sensei quickly said.

"What?"

"That's not what I meant about the _'nice and romantic alone time with her lover_ '. I mean the kind of alone time that often happens at night."

"Then dinner?"

"No the one that comes _after_ dinner…which is….?" sensei waited for me to answer with a big smile on her face and raised eyebrows assuming that the answer is very obvious.

While I, on the other hand, only raised one eyebrow – a bit confused and don't exactly know what she means. So I gave her what _I_ think is the obvious answer, "Cake…?"

Sensei gave a deep sigh and said to me with a frown, "Don't tell me you haven't done it yet."

"Huh? Done what?"

She put a hand on her face and shook her head in disappointment. "No wonder you're like that," she said to Ui.

"Why? What's wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"Nothing. She's just…a bit stressed," she told me then shifted her attention back to Ui. "I suggest you rest for a while."

So Ui took Tachibana-sensei's advice and went to a bed. She sat down and said to me, "I'm sorry Azusa-chan…"

"Hm? For what?"

"For the trouble…"

"What trouble?" I smiled at her then held her hand. "This is no trouble at all, not even just a little bit so don't worry Ui."

Ui stayed quiet then looked away.

"What is it?"

"U-Um…o-onee-chan…"

"Yui-senpai? What about her?"

"D-Do you think she's…interested in someone?"

"Interested? How?"

"N-Nevermind…"

"I do know she's interested in everything especially if it's food and anything cute…"

"Like you…?"

"Eh?!" I was caught off guard and instantly blushed at what she said. _She said I'm cute._ "Wha-What are you talking about Ui? I-I'm not cute!"

"But onee-chan thinks otherwise though."

"W-Well she's…wait a minute, is that the reason why you're so stressed?"

"Huh? Uh…no…it's not – "

I sat beside her hugged her tightly. "There's nothing for you to worry about Ui. Sure Yui-senpai's annoyingly attached to me but that's it. If there's anything more, I'll make her understand right away that you're the only one for me. Also, it's kind of hard to imagine Yui-senpai being interested in someone." I pulled away and looked at her, "Do you feel a little better now?"

She nodded with a slight smile.

"What made you suddenly think that anyway?"

"N-Nothing…I just…"

She still seems worried. _I want to reassure her, show her that I love her…I want to show her and not just tell her._ I quickly leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

She instantly looked at me with eyes wide open. We're both blushing but her face is redder than before.

I just smiled at her and finally stood up. "W-Well I should get going, homeroom's about to start. I-I'll see you later Ui," I said then just ran out the room and straight to the bathroom.

I went in a stall and just leaned back by the door. _My heart's racing really hard it feels like it's going to burst._ I instinctively held my chest as if that's going to stop it from going out of control. I keep replaying that kiss I gave her while listening to my heart beating so loudly in the background. _What's up with me?!_ I feel so silly getting embarrassed by just giving her a kiss on the _cheek._ _This is so stupid._ I collected myself and took a few deep breaths. _I shouldn't even feel this much shyness._ She _is_ my girlfriend and that's supposed to be just _normal._ "Right…that's just normal Azusa. Calm down," I said to myself. After a few more minutes I managed get my composure back, however, my face feels still hot. I got out and went to the sink to splash my face with some cold water hoping it'd cool down my blushing.

As I wipe my face with a towel, I remembered that kiss I gave again. _Her skin felt soft on my lips – it was nice_ , I thought. Then I came to a realization that we never really kissed yet. _I wonder if her lips are soft as well._ I shook my head hard and convinced myself that there are other things I should think about, "Like going to class." So I did. However, the thought of how Ui's lips might feel never left my mind the whole time. _No!_ I need to concentrate on other important things _. That's right; sensei said Ui seems stressed so I have to think of something to help her._ However, I got nothing – no ideas at all. I don't want to ask Jun for a suggestions and especially Ui if there's something she wants to do because just like sensei said, _I should be able to know since I'm her girlfriend._ In short, my pride won't let me.

Later that afternoon, I went to my club later than usual because I was in cleaning duty and the moment I enter the clubroom I saw my seniors seem to be not in their normal good mood, especially Yui-senpai. _Is there something going on today that's making everyone stressed?_ They're not mad or anything like that, just abnormally quiet and well-behaved. _And they're already preparing their instruments?!_ I try not to comment about that, instead I greeted them and just prepared my guitar as well. And as I did, I noticed that Mugi-senpai's not around. "Where's Mugi-senpai?" I ended up asking and Ritsu-senpai just gave a nonchalant reply, "I don't know, she just said she'll catch up." _Eh?!_ That's not a big deal, that happens from time to time to everyone. What concerns me is the fact that the atmosphere in the room is definitely not right. With Mugi-senpai not present and their odd behavior, I can only think of one possibility: _Are they snack deprived?!_

"I bet she's with Nodoka," Ritsu-san suddenly said.

"Huh? Nodoka-senpai? Why do you say so?" I asked.

"Well, they've been together all day. In fact, I don't think I got the chance to have a proper conversation with either of them today."

"Really? That's rare."

"I wish Mugi-chan would come soon, I want some cake," Yui-senpai said as she sat on the couch looking very sad.

"Yui-senpai is that all you think about?"

"Hi guys," a greeting from someone we've been waiting for.

"Mugi-chan! I've been waiting for you!" Yui-senpai said and suddenly pounced on the blonde. "Come on let's have some snacks!"

"Sorry Yui-chan, I just came by to let you guys know I need leave early today," she said with a very apologetic look on her face.

"Let me guess, you'll be with Nodoka," Mio-senpai finally spoke but there's a bit of an irate in her tone.

 _Did I just imagine that?_

"Yeah, sorry it's sudden. Anyway I'll see you guys tomorrow," senpai waved goodbye then went out of the room.

The clubroom went silent for a few seconds after she left.

"What now? It wouldn't sound right if Mugi-senpai isn't around," I said.

"Hmmmm…that's right. Then you guys want to hang-out somewhe – huh?" Ritsu-senpai saw Yui's frowning face and ended up asking something else, "Yui? You okay? What's wrong?"

"Huh? Y-yeah," Yui-senpai said immediately changing her expression. "Come on, why don't we hangout somewhere too."

Ritsu-senpai chuckled and said, "That's what I was about to say."

"But senpai – "

"I'm in." _What?! Mio-senpai too?!_

"How about you Azusa?" Ritsu-senpai asked.

With some hesitation and finally a breath of sigh I said, "Fine. Let's go." _I'm outnumbered once again._ "We didn't get to do anything productive again." However, I guess _this_ could be a good chance for me to get some ideas I need to help Ui.

We went to a café for some desserts, then to the mall, then ate some snacks, then to the shopping district, then got some ice cream, then visited some music stores and lastly went to fast food joint to eat some more. So far I still got no ideas at all and _I feel bloated._

"Jeez, how many times do we need to eat?!" I complained to my seniors who are eating their burger and fries.

"It's fine Azu-nyan. It's delicious anyway," Yui-senpai responded.

"That's not the problem here!"

"Now, now Azusa it's not like you had to eat too, you know? You don't have to eat with us if you're full already," Ritsu-senpai said.

 _Somehow I'm irritated that senpai has a good point._ "Then I won't this anymore," referring to my sundae and fries.

"Then can I have it Azu-nyan?"

"Okay…"

"Really?! YA – "

"However, you have to pay me for it."

"Eh?! Why?"

"Because I used _my_ money to buy that and if I'll just give it to you, it would mean that I treated you unnecessarily."

"Eh? Come on Azu-nyan…"

"No."

And that went on for almost half an hour until I finally gave in and gave her my food. "YAY! Thank you Azu-nyan," senpai said and suddenly hugged me – _as usual._ I can't believe I spent a lot more that I should today and worse, I still have no idea how to help Ui relieve her stress. Having thinking that and Yui-senpai clinging on to me, as always, made me remember about what Ui was worried about this morning. _It's not like Yui-senpai is interested in me…well I guess somehow she is – but not in THAT way!_ I said to myself as I let her keep hugging me while eating. _Now that I think about it…why only me?_

I then pulled myself away from Yui-senpai and said, "Let go senpai!"

"Eh? Just a little mo – "

"No!" My sudden stern refusal surprised my other as well.

"Azusa…you okay?" Ritsu-senpai asked.

"Ah…y-yeah…," I said to her and looked at Yui-senpai who's looking scared and almost crying. "Sorry senpai…"

"You should really stop being so clingy to her Yui," Mio-senpai said.

"But…," Yui-senpai tried to reason with her but Ritsu-senpai cut her off.

"She'll end up hating you, you know?"

"EH?! You will Azu-nyan?!"

"Huh? Er…well…no…not really but…"

"But?"

"I…I'm tired so I'll go home. See you tomorrow!" I said to them and quickly went out. As I walked home I really thought about Ui and her concerns. Even though she tells me it's nothing I'm definitely sure it's not _. I guess I really should avoid being hugged by senpai…Also…_ "I still need to think of something to help Ui relieve her stress!"

 _I wonder what she's stressed about? Is it something to do with what sensei's been trying to say earlier? Or is it just about Yui-senpai being clingy…? What is it?!_

 ** _To be continued..._**

* * *

 ** _That's all folks! I hope you enjoyed that :D_**

 ** _Feel free to comment or review_**

 ** _Stay tuned for the next chapter and I'll do my best to update sooner :)_**


	14. Chapter 13

**I don't own K-ON!**

 **And yes! Here we are again! A new chapter!**

 **We're still on the G.O.W.Y#1 so I hope you enjoy ! :D**

* * *

 **Setting: G.O.W.Y#1 (Chapter 4a)**

It's another morning and today, just like some mornings we sometimes have, we're having an early start. But I can't help but be worried about how onee-chan's being more unusually lazy and drowsy than she normally is today. _Is it because of last night?_ I was really surprised to see her come home in a bad mood. I've never seen her _that_ mad especially about not getting to eat any snacks during club yesterday. She said it's because Tsumugi-san chose to hang out with Nodoka-san instead of them. That being said, Tsumugi-san seems to be acting strange since yesterday and I've been planning to ask her directly once I see her. _What is she really doing? More importantly did onee-chan really get jealous?_ She said she's not but I have no other explanation as to why she's so angry last night. But she seems to be feeling better now.

 _Also…I haven't been able to do it today either…It's been days now since I got in the mood. This is the first time I've gone through this long._ Which is very horrible of me because I shouldn't be thinking about these things – onee-chan's matter is more important right now. However, I can't stop thinking about how I almost lost control of myself when I was alone with Azusa-chan and how Tachibana-sensei was able to tell what I'm trying to hide yesterday. I was so nervous but thankfully, I was able to stop myself and she didn't tell Azusa-chan. _I don't know what would happen if she found out the truth about me and I'm too scared to know._ I'll just worry about it when that happens.

"Uuuiiiii…," onee-chan said lethargically.

"What is it onee-chan?"

"It's so hoooooot…"

"Well it _is_ summer already."

"Please do something…change the weather Ui…"

"I can't do that onee-chan."

"WAH!" onee-chan got startled with something cold that suddenly touched her cheek.

It was Nodoka-san holding up a cold bottle of juice, "Here. You look like you really need it."

"Thank you Nodoka-chan!" onee-chan excitedly said and grabbed the bottle.

 _It seems she's forgotten about what happened last night,_ I thought.

"Well I see that helped bring back your energy," Nodoka-sa said with a gentle smile on her face.

Having this walk to school, just the three of us, really brings back memories – _how nostalgic._ This scenario really makes me smile, it feels peaceful – I love this kind of moments. And I'm almost certain that Nodoka-san feels the same way. _I wonder if onee-chan also feels this way._ As I begin to see the school's gate, I can't help but wish that we could have this kind of walk a little longer. "Nodoka-chan, Yui-chan, Ui-chan! Good morning!" And I immediately knew my wish of mine was instantly denied when someone called out to us and saw it was Tsumugi-san. I quickly checked if onee-chan is in a bad mood again and let out a sigh of relief that everything's still good. _Thank goodness, it seems she doesn't remember, now if only Tsumugi-san would just not mention anything about yest –_

"By the way, thanks for yesterday Nodoka-chan. I had fun," Tsumugi-san said before clinging on the president and most likely made everything from good to bad.

 _Why does she have to say that?!_

"Tch." And as expected, onee-chan is mad again.

Now Nodoka-san's about to say something to onee-chan but she completely ignored her and, "Azu-nyan!" quickly ran towards Azusa-chan with a big grin on her face and hugged her like always.

Somehow, that put me in a bad mood now too. _Why Azusa-chan of all people? And why does she always let her do that to her anyway?_ I'm really trying my best not to get mad about it because first of all, onee-chan was just mad at Nodoka-san and second of all, onee-chan doesn't know about our relationship so I shouldn't complain. I suddenly remembered that what just happened could also have a bad effect on Nodoka-san, so I quickly turned my attention to her and I was right. _She's crying._ Though it's not a good I sight it made me happy because I know it has a good meaning behind it. I put a hand on her shoulder and offered her my handkerchief. "Looks to me you're not confused anymore and you already have the answer," I said to her. She took my handkerchief and wiped her tears while saying, "Thank you Ui, I…I'll head on first. I have some business with Sawako-sensei," then gave it back to me before quickly making her way to the school.

"Good thing you didn't run with Nodoka-san, Tsumugi-san," I said shifting my attention to the one who I've been meaning to talk to since yesterday and the only one who stayed behind. "So could you explain your actions towards Nodoka-san?"

"Whatever do you mean Ui-chan?"

"Are you seriously going to play du – "

"Did you know that Nodoka-chan's leaving? "

"What do you mean? Where to?...,"

"Abroad, she and her family are leaving this Saturday. That's 3 days from now."

"Eh?...," was the only thing I could manage to say.

 _She's leaving?! Abroad?!_ And just like the others, I run to the school and head straight to the faculty. I didn't want to believe it but I couldn't think of any reason why Tsumugi-san would lie about that. _I want answers…since when did they decide to leave? If it's true why didn't Nodoka-san tell us about it?!_

Everything's running so fast in my mind – I'm internally in panic. I waited anxiously outside the staff office as I do my best to arrange all of my questions in my head. Five minutes felt an hour, I don't know how many times I paced back and forth – _when is she going to come out?_ And just then, as if on cue, she did come out of the faculty. After excusing herself I immediately approached her.

"Nodoka-san…!"

"Ui…? What's wrong? Why do you look so worried?"

"I-Is it true that you're leaving for abroad 3 days from now?!"

"Hm? Yeah…how did you know that?"

 _Huh? Something's not right,_ I noticed. "Why are you so relaxed about it?"

"Huh? I don't believe I understand what you mean Ui."

"You guys are leaving right?"

"Right. To Chicago…"

"3 days from now…"

"Yeah…for the whole summer…"

"S-Summer?"

"Yes. We'll go to Chicago 3 days from now to spend the whole summer vacation there."

I suddenly felt like my brain stopped working. "…eh?"

"What is it Ui?" Nodoka-san asked looking confused herself.

"Then…i-it's just for this summer?"

"Yes. Why? Did you think we'd really move there?"

"Well…I…I thought…"

"Like what Nodoka-chan said, it's just for the summer Ui-chan," someone suddenly said.

I looked and saw it's, _Tsumugi-san_.

"Mugi…did you say we're moving to Chicago?"

"Oh no Nodoka-chan. I just said that you guys are _leaving_ this weekend," Tsumugi-san answered and turned to me, "…I was about to say _'just for this summer'_ but you didn't let me finish Ui-chan and just ran off."

"I-I'm sorry…!" I immediately said feeling very embarrassed.

"There's nothing for you to worry about Ui, if that ever happens you and Yui will be the first ones to know," Nodoka-san said.

"I'm really sorry…," I said again still feeling very embarrassed.

"It's fine anyone would've easily misunderstood that, I'm just glad it got cleared up. I did plan to let you guys know a day before we leave so I could ask what you guys want for souvenirs but since you know now why don't you think of what you want me to bring back for you guys, okay?"

"O-Okay…thanks Nodoka-san…"

"I'll just drop these by the student council, see you guys later," Nodoka-san said referring to the documents she had and walked away. But after a few steps she stopped and turned around. "Ui…," she called to me while gesturing to come to her.

"What is it Nodoka-san?" I asked as a walked to her.

She leaned in and whispered, "Are you and Azusa-chan going out?"

"EH?! How did – er no! We're not – "

"I overheard you two talking the other day in the bathroom…"

 _The time Azusa-chan brought me lunch,_ I remembered.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to listen…"

"Uh…no…it's okay…" _Nodoka-san knows! I can't believe she gets to know about us first before onee-chan._ "…umm…Nodoka-san could you – "

"Don't worry I won't tell anybody."

"Thank you Nodoka-san…"

She then smiled at me and patted me on the head before saying, "I'm really happy for you Ui," then finally made her way.

Which leaves me alone with Tsumugi-san once again.

"Oh my!" Tsumugi-san suddenly said behind me.

"Wha – ?! Did you listen to our conversation?!"

She just chuckled and smiled.

Somehow I'm already really panicking inside. _This isn't supposed to happen!_ "Please don't tell anybody about me and Azusa-chan especially onee-chan. I want to be to the one to tell her about our relationship."

"Rela – _*Gasp!*_ you and Azusa-chan are going out?"

"Huh?! I thought – you – " I'm so confused now.

"I what?...I didn't really say anything about what you guys talked about."

"But – !" _She has a point, it's my fault._ However, when I look at her just smiling at me, I somehow get the feeling that Tsumugi-san is enjoying herself. _Did she trick me or something?_ My head suddenly felt heavy so I leaned on the wall while putting a hand on my forehead. _Ughhh…my head._

"Ui-chan are you okay? I didn't know that me realizing your relationship would stress you out so much. Don't worry 'cause I'm not really planning to tell anybody about it," Tsumugi-san said.

"Really?"

"Yup. I promise," she continued to smiled at me.

 _She seems sincere._

"But you have to promise something too…"

"W-What is it?"

"For now, don't tell Yui-chan about Nodoka-chan's vacation, okay?"

"Why not?"

"You'll see by the end of this week," she just said with a smile. "Everything's fine, don't worry," then she walked away.

I don't really know anything about Tsumugi-san other than she's the light music club's keyboardist, onee-chan's friend and rich. And today I got the chance to learn something about her again and that is: she's hard to understand sometimes. What she said to me really confused me and I wanted her to tell me more, but she won't do that no matter how much I ask. I guess I'll just have to wait and see like she said. _By the end of the week, huh?_ I'm sure she probably won't do anything to hurt onee-chan in any way, _right?_

And so, I left – unsatisfied. As I walk to my classroom, ideas of what could Tsumugi-san be thinking pop up in my head. _This will probably be on my mind all day,_ I said to myself, or so I thought. As I near our room, I saw onee-chan still clinging on to Azusa-chan.

"Let me go senpai and go to your own classroom!" Azusa-chan protested.

"Eh? Don't be so mean Azu-nyan…"

"I said let go!"

 _She keeps saying that but she's not making any effort to really make her let go._ I noticed and I can definitely feel it; that this feeling of jealousy inside of me is already starting to grow even more. Nothing like before our relationship started. My heart's pounding like crazy and my hand trembling from clenching my bag too much. I want to run there and pull Azusa-chan away from onee-chan then just tell her to deal with her issues with Nodoka-san first. _I've decided_ , I said. And as I'm about to make my first step I'm pretty sure something inside me shouted _'Stop!' –_ I did. _That's right…onee-chan doesn't know anything._ As much as I want to tell her everything on my mind, I need to keep this to myself for now. _It's not the right time_. Now, I don't know what to do. I want to put some distance between them but I don't know if I'm able to do it calmly and naturally as to not make onee-chan notice anything.

Tears are already welling up in my eyes because of this dilemma. _It hurts._ I feel stupid for being this way when it's our decision to keep our relationship for now. I know I'm jealous and I know how onee-chan is with Azusa-chan, I'm prepared for that much. _Then why does it still hurts so much?_ As I watch my sister clinging on with my girlfriend I suddenly realized the reason why. _It's because they're so close to each other…physically._ Aside from that one kiss Azusa-chan gave me on the cheek all we do is hug too – _just like them right now._ There's not much difference with what we get from Azusa-chan. _It's not fair._ I want to feel special because I _am_ her girlfriend. _Is it too selfish of me to want more? But what exactly do I want from her?_ It's stupid to even ask that question for in the deepest part of me, where I hide things _no one_ should ever know, lies the answer I already know. It's something I want and my assurance but can't have.

Thinking about it somehow made me crave for it. _Just when I forgot about it_. Seeing Azusa-chan being very physically close to someone else feeds my feeling of hunger for _our_ own intimacy more. _This is bad, I –_

"Want me to pull them apart?" someone said beside me and startled me.

"Jun-chan…"

She smiled at me and asked again, "Well?"

 _By any chance…did Jun-chan realize…?_ "Ah…no…it's not what you think Jun-chan," I said forcing a smile.

"Really? 'Cause it's written all over you face, you know?"

"Eh?" _Is it really that obvious?_

"I know you really want to run over there and explode at your sister right now but trying desperately to stop and calm yourself because Yui-senpai doesn't really know anything yet."

I shouldn't be surprised because Jun-chan knows our circumstances and is a good friend. _I feel touc –_

"…So I, Suzuki Jun, the best friend you ever had in your entire life, will volunteer myself to do task of separating them right now."

I stared at her for a while after she said that. _Somehow she ruined the mood but…_ , " _Pfft!_ " I couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey! What's so funny? That's not a very nice thing to do after a friend offers a helping hand."

"I'm sorry Jun-chan…it's just that you ruined the mood…," I said after wiping a tear.

"What mood? Jeez…," she responded then smiled at me, "That look is way better on you. Well off I go now," before running towards Azusa-chan and jumped on her causing all of them fall. After a few laughs from Jun-chan and some more shouting from Azusa-chan, she managed to casually get Azusa-chan away from onee-chan and into the classroom.

 _Thank you Jun-chan._

 ** _To be continued..._**

* * *

 **Hope you liked that :)**

 **Feel free to comment or review ;)**

 **Now on to the next chapter! :D**


	15. Chapter 14

**I don't own K-ON!**

 **A new chapter! A back-to-back update ;D**

 **I hope you enjoy ! :D**

* * *

 **Setting: G.O.W.Y #1 (Chapter 4a)**

"Haaa~…"

I sighed while I fix my things for school today thinking that it's going to be another _long_ day – wondering when I'm going to get over her. _Will this pain ever go away?_ I thought but I immediately retracted my negative question. _Be patient, Jun. Things will get better. Just be who Ui wants you to be and everything will take its course,_ I reminded myself – though I've been telling myself that every single day since I got dumped. It's been months, I guess it can't be helped if I'm losing my confidence in getting through this. "Be who Ui wants me to be, huh?" As much as I want to stay home and think about Ui some more, time won't really wait for me. So I head out for school.

And when I arrive, things seem to be normal until I'm almost to the 2nd floor. From the 3rd step I can already see Ui so I skipped the next step and quickly head towards her. However, just as I'm about to call out to her, I stopped myself midway due to the kind of expression she's making. _What's wrong?_ I'm worried at the same time confused. _She looks angry._ I noticed she's looking at something so I shifted my attention to whatever it is and from there I immediately knew the cause of it all – Yui-senpai and Azusa being together. _They're at it again in this early morning,_ I said to myself. I know this is not much of an issue for Ui but seeing how mad she is I guess her jealousy has started to build up. I also know that Azusa knows this so, _Azusa what are going to do about it?_

So I watched them for a minute or two – _do something Azusa!_ She's not really doing anything, aside from yelling at Yui-senpai to let go, other than that nothing more. _Come on! Use your hands why don't ya?!_ Seeing her do absolutely nothing is pissing me off but when I look at Ui again, _is she about to cry?_ I instantly knew I have to step in now and do something. _Be who Ui wants me to be,_ I reminded myself.

So I calmly walked towards Ui and said, "Want me to pull them apart?" casually. _Oh man! Why am I acting all cool and stuff?!_

"Jun-chan…"

 _Whatever! I'll just go with it. Be who Ui wants me to be._ So I smiled at her and asked again, "Well?"

"Ah…no…it's not what you think Jun-chan," she said obviously lying and forcing a smile.

"Really? 'Cause it's written all over you face, you know?" _Be who Ui wants me to be…_

"Eh?"

 _She didn't realize it, huh?_ "I know you really want to run over there and explode at your sister right now but trying desperately to stop and calm yourself because Yui-senpai doesn't really know anything yet." _That's right, be who Ui wants me to be right here…right now._ "…So I, Suzuki Jun, the best friend you ever had in your entire life, will volunteer myself to do task of separating them right now."

She became quiet afterwards and just stared at me for a while. _Did I say anything wrong?_ I got worried until, " _Pfft!_ "

"Hey! What's so funny? That's not a very nice thing to do after a friend offers a helping hand."

"I'm sorry Jun-chan…it's just that you ruined the mood…," she said and wiped a tear.

"What mood? Jeez…," _thank goodness she's smiling again._ "That look is way better on you. Well off I go now," I said to her before running towards Azusa-chan and jumped on her causing all of us to fall.

"Jun?! What the heck – ?!" Azusa said annoyed.

"Good morning Azusa!" I said to her and then looked at senpai, "Good morning to you too Yui-senpai!"

"G-Good morning…," senpai said while standing up feeling the slight pain from the fall.

The two of us stood up as well and before anyone else said anything I immediately cut them both off. "Azusa, about yesterday's homework…"

"R-Right! You don't understand it? Jeez Jun, it can't be helped. I'll teach you…," Azusa excitedly said understanding what I wanted to do. "Then see you later senpai!" She said and quickly pushed me into our classroom.

"Ehhhhh? Oh fine…," Yui-senpai felt disappointed and finally left.

Once senpai was out of sight, Azusa let out a deep breath of relief. "Thanks Jun…you really saved me there."

 _Saved you?! It's Ui who I was saving!_ Feeling pissed, I raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms, "You could've done something on your own you know…"

She looked somewhat surprised, she sensed irate in my tone. "Y-You know how Yui-senpai is – "

"So do you and yet you can't even do something to make her stay away from you!"

"I _am_ doing something…," her voice started to raise.

"What do you mean _'_ something'?! All you're doing is shout at her and we all know that _that_ wouldn't make her stop, so why do you keep doing _just_ that? Why don't you put some more effort? Like push her away or something?"

"I can't do that, she's not as physically strong as Mugi-senpai and clumsy and don't have great balance she'll immediately fall if I do that – "

"Ha?! Really?! Are you kidding me?!" At this point I'm already mad, fortunately we haven't caught our classmates' attention yet because if they do they might find out about Ui and Azusa. "Then don't push her that hard then or at least just stretch your arms, force your way out. Why are you even making excuses?!"

"I'm not! I'm just – "

"Just what?! Concerned more about Yui-senpai than Ui?!"

"That's not true!"

"Oh yeah? Then – "

"Good morning Azusa-chan, Jun-chan," Ui greeted with her usual smile and finally entered the classroom.

 _What took her so long? She probably took some time to calm down so Azusa wouldn't notice anything wrong with her. Also, more importantly, did she hear us?_ I worried. "Good morning Ui," I still greeted with my usual tone as if I'm not mad or anything.

"Good morning Ui," Azusa did the same. If there's one thing that we'll both agree on, no matter what happens, it's not to make Ui worry and fight or argue in front of her.

"We're you guys fighting?" she asked looking worried, knowing very well our reason for doing so.

"H-Huh? N-No! Of course not, right?!" we both said in unison.

 _I guess I'm going to let this go for now. I'll definitely say everything on my mind the next time she handled Yui-senpai terribly._

"Really?"

"Y-Yeah I was just asking Azusa to let me copy her homework but she said no."

"T-That's right! You should do your own homework Jun!"

"But it's hard…" _I actually do have some things left unanswered in our homework so I'm not completely lying._

Ui chuckled and said, "Jeez Jun-chan you shouldn't really copy homeworks."

"But that's easier," I explained.

"Come on Jun-chan I'll just teach you how it's done."

"Me too, that'd make it easier and fas – "

"Is Nakano-san already here?" one of our teachers asked as she stood by the door.

"Ah yes! I'm here!" Azusa responded immediately.

"Could you come to the faculty for a minute?"

"Uh sure," she answered then looked at Ui.

"Don't worry we'll be fine," Ui said knowing what Azusa is concerned about.

Convinced, she smiled at her and went with our teacher.

We then went to my desk and as I take out my notebook, I noticed Ui smiling at me. "W-What is it?" _Don't blush! Don't blush!_

"I just want to say…thank you."

"What for?" I asked, even though I know the answer, while continuing to fix my things.

"For earlier. I know it's silly for me to be held back like that, I should've just went there and told my sister."

"That's nothing, it's not like it was a life or death situation. Plus, it's not silly. You can't just do something you're not ready for and at the wrong time, things might get bad. That's completely understandable." _Though I kept pestering Azusa about confessing before despite telling me she's not ready, I shouldn't really preaching this. But she might've postponed it over and over again so…I guess that was an exception._

"Mmn…," she nodded. Her smile slightly got smaller but she doesn't seem unhappy. "Also…"

"Also…what?"

She paused for a while before saying, "N-Nothing…come on, let's finish your homework before homeroom starts."

"O-Okay…" It made me wonder, _what was that pause for? Is it about our argument earlier?_ I wanted to ask but I don't think she'll really tell me if I force it, what's more, _I still need to finish my homework!_

Fortunately, I was able to finish the whole thing in the nick of time. However, new lessons are always hard to understand and I'm really trying my best to comprehend everything as I sit through our morning classes. Taking notes are a must for someone who easily forgets things but, it's a real problem if you don't understand anything and always end up trying to keep up – writing every single word the teacher says thinking that all of them are _important_ in the lesson. _Darn it! Why does he talk so fast?!_ And in the midst of it all, I noticed Ui looking sort of, uncomfortable. _Hm? What's wrong with her?_ She looks really tense, her legs seem to be squeezing together, her hands clenching on her skirt, some sweat on her forehead, and her face slightly red. _Is she –_

"Hirasawa-san," our teacher called.

 _It looks like I'm not the only one who noticed._

"Are you all right?"

"Y-Yes…," she somehow struggled to say.

"Look, if you need to go to the bathroom just go. It's unhealthy to hold it in, you know?"

"Um…I – "

"Are you _that_ afraid to miss parts of my lesson?" he said with a smug on his face.

 _Tch. Don't get too full of yourself._

"I know you're diligent in your studies Hirasawa-san but you shouldn't neglect your health just for this lesson…"

 _Then is it fine if I leave this class too since I'm about to die of boredom here._

"Now go to the bathroom. Take your time if you have to."

Ui hesitated for a bit then finally stood up and politely excused herself out of the classroom.

 _She doesn't seem like she needs to go that much;_ I noticed but immediately paid no mind to it, until 15 minutes already passed since then and she hasn't come back yet. _Class is about to end, don't tell me she ditched? No, no Ui's not like that. Then constipation?_ I want to check on her.

I raised my hand and said, "Sensei, can I go to the bathroom?"

"You mean _'may'_ I go to the bathroom…," he corrected. "I thought for sure you're finally going to participate in class since you raised your hand, Suzuki-san." He looked a bit disappointed but I don't really care. "I'm almost done here can't you hold it in?"

"No," I quickly said.

He paused for a moment to think if he should let me go or not but in the end he said, "Oh fine. Go."

Then quickly rushed out the room, surprising everyone.

"She really does need to go huh?" our teacher said.

I quickly made my way to the nearest bathroom from our classroom and I can faintly hear Ui's voice as I come nearer, _is she having some kind of trouble?_ When I'm finally by the doorway I planned on calling out to her but instantly stopped myself. _Something's not right here_ , I listened for a while longer to figure out what's happening. _That's definitely Ui's voice_ , I said but the sounds she seems to be making aren't the kind that people with digestive problems are supposed to make. _Is she…?_ I know this kind of noises is not odd really but associating it with Ui is very hard to believe. The sweet, kind and innocent Ui – it's somewhat shocking.

 _U-Ui…!_

 ** _To be contined..._**

* * *

 ** _GASP!_**

 **Well stay tuned for the next chapter on what happened to next ;P**

 **Hope you liked that :)**

 **Feel free to comment or review :)**


	16. Chapter 15a

**I don't own K-ON!**

 **I'm back again with another update! Fortunately I was able to finish early this time.**

 **Anyway! I divided this one into three and as you guys already know I switch the POV in some chapters but in this one, including its parts, it's going to be all Ui for now until PROBABLY one or 2 more chapters :)**

 **Well...I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

 **Setting: G.O.W.Y #1 (Chapter 4a)**

 _*ha* *ha*_

 _I can't believe I'm doing this at school…_

 _"Ha…ahn…mngh_ … _"_

 _I don't know how long I've been her but I feel like I've been in here for a while now…_

 _*ha* *ha*_

 _I need to get this over with before someone comes in here…_

 _"…mmnh…ha…so…good…aahngh…"_

 _Ahh I'm so wet._

My juices are dripping in the toilet and the soft squelching sounds I'm making every time I push my fingers in me are making me more wet. _Please…let no one hear this._ At this point I'm already sweating, my whole body's hot, so I began to unbutton my blouse with one hand then automatically pushed my bra up to fondle my breast. _Azu…sa-chan…_

 _"…Mmmnnhh! I…can't hold…it…any – AHHNN!"_

Afterwards, there's just silence, from moans to shallow pants – that's all I can hear. I take my time to catch my breath and rest my arms, as usual, somehow regretting what I did. Thoughts from the other part of me finally nagged at me for what I just did. _Is it because I haven't done it for a while? Have I really lost control of myself that I ended up doing this in school? Am I really that weak? How can I even do this when there's still this matter with onee-chan and Nodoka-san? I'm such a horrible person._ I breathe out a sigh and finally stood up to fix myself. _No matter what happens, this kind of thing should never happen again at school._ And I'm determined to do just that. _Even just that._ Now I can fully focus on my sister.

I quietly unlock the door of the stall and took a peek from the small opening I made to see if anyone is there. Even though I haven't heard anyone, I just want to make sure. _Coast is clear._ I assumed and finally came out then straight to the sink I went to wash my hands. _Ugh…class is almost over, should even I bother going back? It's so embarrassing after taking so long in the bathroom._

"I should go back…," I decided. I turned off the faucet and wiped my hands with my handkerchief. I'm already thinking of what I should say to our teacher as I make my way out of the bathroom when I noticed the door was closed. _D-Did I close this when I went in?_ Immediately I started to panic as I try desperately to convince myself that I did when I actually didn't. My heart stopped when what I fear the most popped in my head – _someone heard me._ I don't know yet but that possibility feels so true. And I just realized that being heard isn't really the worse case scenario right now. I don't want to open the door because the moment I do, if ever I really was heard, then whoever they are they might be waiting outside right now and they will definitely know that it's _me_ – _that's the worse case scenario._ _No…the worse case scenario is Azusa-chan's the one who heard me!_ My heart literally stopped at the thought. _What should I do if that's the case?! I'm so scared!_

Now I really don't want to go out, but I can't just stay here forever. My shaking hand reached for the knob but still too weak to turn it. _Argh! This is it! It's my punishment all right! This is my punishment for everything so it doesn't matter whoever is beyond this door! I'll face whatever punishment!_ With that mindset, I'm still anxious but my resolve has strengthened. And so I turned the doorknob, ready for anything and anyone. I opened the door already expecting the worse but – "N-No one's there?" I feel so relieved. _But then who closed the door?_ I also noticed the _'Under Maintenance'_ sign was put up in front of the doorway. My mind's all jumbled up and all I can think about is _'who'_? And the more I think about it the more scared I get. _When I should be thinking about onee-cha –_

"Ui…"

I literally froze up after hearing someone call my name – afraid to turn my head and look. _It's the person that heard me_.

"Ui…," she called me again.

This time I have no choice but to look. I gulped and hesitantly looked to my left. "J-J-Ju-Jun…-chan…?"

She stood there leaning against the wall, her arms crossed and with a calm but emotionless expression. Clearly, she heard and waited for me to come out.

 _I don't know what she's thinking…this the first time I've seen her with that expression_. I should be relieved that it wasn't Azusa-chan but Jun-chan's a really good friend of mine, what she'll think of me now still and definitely matters to me. "U-Um…J-Jun-chan – "

"Don't worry…"

"Huh?"

"I'm the only one who heard you. I closed the door and put the sign and waited in case somebody comes…"

"Um…Jun-chan…"

"I think it's better for you not to go back and let this class pass. I'll go back and just make something up if our teacher asks. Besides there's only 5 minutes left anyway, lunch break's next, so there's really no point in going back."

 _That's not what I want to hear from you, Jun-chan._ I still can't tell what's on her mind even after hearing her talk.

"Well…I'm going to head back. I'll see you at lunch…," she just said and turned her back on me.

"Wait Jun-chan!" I called out to her. _Please…say something…anything. If you hate me now or disgusted or whatever…tell me, please don't ignore m –_

"Let's both take our time to calm down first, it's a shock for _both_ of us after all. Let's talk about what happened after school, okay? For now try to act normal so that Azusa won't suspect anything."

 _Again…as if…as if she knows…what I need._ "O-Okay…," I said then watched her walk away, feeling calmer now that she said that. Though I'm still expecting a negative response.

I followed Jun-chan's advice and waited for lunch break before going back to class. When I got back, I tried my best to be my normal self as if nothing happened. My classmates are being themselves, preparing to have lunch and not even suspecting me of anything despite missing half of the previous class.

"Ui!" Azusa-chan called while walking briskly towards me, clearly worried. "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah. I'm fine Azusa-chan," I smiled lightly, wondering also what Jun-chan might've said happened to me.

"Really? But it's not like you at all…"

 _Eh?! Not like me?...Could it be Jun-chan told Azusa-chan?_ "Huh? What do you mean?"

"Huh? I mean you ate some bad eggs this morning, didn't you? That's why you had an upset stomach earlier."

I looked at Jun-chan, who's by her seat, grinning and giving a _peace_ sign at me – looking very happy as if she did something incredible. _Well I guess she somehow did…I think._ "I-I spaced out this morning and didn't notice the expiration date," I told Azusa-chan.

"Then that means Yui-senpai is probably having the same problem too," she said with a serious look on her face.

"I'm the only one who had eggs this morning," I said.

"Oh I see. That's good then," she said and smiled at me.

 _It's upsetting._ Though, I'm sure Azusa-chan is just worried about onee-chan like she is about me; _but why is she giving so much attention and thought to her?_

"Alright! Now that Ui's _'struggles_ are over why don't we have lunch now?" Jun-chan suddenly said.

" _S-Struggl – …"_ Somehow I felt embarrassed by that, even though I didn't really do what Azusa-chan thinks I did.

"Jun! Don't mention it any further!" Azusa-chan complained.

"Now, now – _~GRRROOWWLLL~_ "

A brief pause from the three of us before Jun-chan said, "Why don't we eat now? It looks like Ui let out everything she ate this morning."

"Jun!"

As Jun-chan chuckled and Azusa-chan scolded, I, on the other hand was already beet red from embarrassment. _I'm that hungry?!_

"Anyway, speaking of lunch. I'm sorry I can't join you today," Azusa-chan said, "Ritsu-senpai and the others invited me to eat with them at the clubroom so…"

 _She's going to be with onee-chan again?_

"Well it cant' be helped bring back some souvenirs okay?" Jun-chan teased.

"Shut up! It's not a trip!" she then looked at me and said, "Ui are you sure you're okay?"

"Huh? Ah! Mmm…see you later," I just said while forcing a smile.

"Okay then. See you guys later," Azusa-chan said before leaving.

"Well…," Jun-chan put a hand on my shoulder, "…let's eat?" and smiled at me.

"O-Okay." _She's treating me like usual, does that mean – no! I'm sure Jun-chan just don't want our classmates to notice anything strange between us._

And as we eat, we didn't say a word – _probably cause we didn't know what to say._ It's the quietest lunch I ever have with a friend. Honestly, I'm more worried about my talk with Jun-chan later than the fact that Azusa-chan's with onee-chan again right now. I can't even look at her. It's only lunch but I'm getting more and more nervous as the clock tick closer to our talk after school. _I want to get back every second that passed by, I want to bring back time._ But that's not happening. _I wish we could just talk and get this over with_. I guess it was too shocking for her to see her friend to be someone so obscene.

"Can I have some of that?"

"H-Huh?" I didn't expect Jun-chan to suddenly talk to me.

"That piece of pork, can I have some?"

"A-Ah s-sure!"

After getting what she wanted she said, "You worry too much, you know?" before eating.

"W-What?"

"I mean we're friends, right?"

"W-We…are?" I felt a tear coming up.

A chuckle from Jun-chan then she said, "Yes we are…right?"

I couldn't believe it that I ended up staring at her – dumbfounded. I expected the worse but all my fears suddenly disappeared just like that.

"Heellooo? Ui?" Jun-chan said while waving her hand in front of my eyes.

"Uh…s-sorry…" I snapped out of it.

"I said we're still friends…right?"

"I-If it's alright with you Jun-chan…to be friends with someone…like…me…," I said looking away.

" _'…someone like me…'_ huh? Hmmmmmmm…you're right…I guess that does make one worry."

"J-Jun-chan?"

"Well that'd definitely be part of our talk later."

"What do you mean?"

"Anyway, if us being still friends is what you're worrying about then you can be sure that you're still my friend Ui. So you can stop your worrying."

"But…about what you just said – "

"Let's talk about that later. You don't have to think of anything for now," she just said with a smile but somehow I doubt that smile of hers.

Like she said, I let it go, _for now._ "Okay…" I'm happy that we're still friends but it seems she's also worried about something else.

All day long, I wondered about the talk I'm going to have with Jun-chan later. _If it's not about our friendship then…could it be she'd tell me stop or something?_ If only I could. I've been doing my best to stop myself and I've always failed; just like earlier. The fact that I don't know what it is makes me anxious. _Jun-chan looked awfully serious earlier._ I want time to go faster so it's after school already but at the same time I want it to go slower. This heavy feeling I have I want it to go away but I don't want to confront it either. _So many dilemmas and all I can do is wait._ Come to think of it, something's a bit different about Azusa-chan after she came back after lunch. _Did something happen in the clubroom?_ She would've told me something if so. She doesn't look sad or mad or bothered by anything. Still I'd like to ask her about it but right now, I want to deal with the current matter I have with Jun-chan. _Maybe after our talk I'll ask Azusa-chan about her lunch with the light music club._

 ** _To be continued..._**

* * *

 ** _I hope you liked that_**

 ** _Feel free to comment or review :)_**

 ** _On to the next chapter! :D_**


	17. Chapter 15b

**I don't own K-ON!**

 **Here's part 2!**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

 **Setting: G.O.W.Y #1 (Chapter 4a)**

 **After school in the classroom**

"See you guys tomorrow! Ui I'll call you later," Azusa-chan said to us before leaving for her club. The two of us are ready to talk and are already seated in one table facing each other, our usual position when we're studying, while waiting for some of our classmates that are still in the room to leave. "I'll see you guys tomorrow," finally the last student said as she left the room after just a few minutes of waiting. _Here it is_ , I gulped and somehow braced myself. Thankfully, compared to this morning I don't feel as nervous. _Is it because I've already calmed down? Or is it because Jun-chan already said we're still friends?_ Either way, having my composure now really helps.

"Um…Ui…," Jun-chan started, "…this morning…uh…"

 _I guess it's still kind of awkward to talk about that,_ I thought as I waited for her.

"First off I'm sorry! I didn't really mean to listen – "

"L-Listen?"

"Ah! T-That's not what I – I-I didn't really – I was just on a look out in case someone – I mean – Oh man!" she blushed as she panicked – looking a bit irritated with herself. She took a deep breath and tried again, "What I meant to say is, I'm sorry…making things hard for you this morning…"

"Eh?! You didn't do anything wrong Jun-chan…in fact I'm the one who should apologize. I didn't even thank you for making sure no one else would come to the bathroom and for not telling Azusa-chan…so thank you Jun-chan."

"O-Of course I won't tell her! It's too much of a surprise for me I don't even know if I could tell her prope – wait… _'for not telling Azusa-chan…'_? Does that mean she doesn't know that…you…?"

"No! Of course not!"

"Then that means you two haven't…done it…?"

"N-No we haven't?!" I'm already blushing too much.

"No…as in…not in a while or…as in _literally_ not yet?"

"Not…not…," my voice just naturally stopped coming out after. _What's with this embarrassing questions?! Is this what she wanted to talk about?_ I can't even look at her. I guess the least I could do for Jun-chan is answer her honestly.

"Seeing how embarrassed you look, I'm guessing it's a _'not yet'_ , right?"

I didn't answer and just nodded.

"Really? I thought you have 'cause you know…anyway…sorry Ui…for suddenly getting curious…"

"I-It's okay…"

"But it's really surprising though…I never thought you'd have that kind of side."

I didn't say anything and just looked away blushing.

"Ah not that there's anything wrong with that – "

"Of course there is!" I suddenly blurted out. "Ah…sorry…"

Jun-chan looked surprised at first then her expression calmed down. "I see. It's fine…I guess that's our own fault."

"What do you mean?"

"We're the ones who see you as someone perfect and somehow expected you to be one when you're actually not. I mean we all aren't perfect," she said smiling looking very calm.

I know Jun-chan can be mature and calm at times but can also be senseless in her words and ideas. I don't see this side of her very often, though. Honestly, from time to time, I see her as someone that can be really silly like onee-chan and her friends _._ _So seeing her like this is kind of surprising but that's just how – ah…is this what she meant?_

"For me there's nothing wrong with that. In fact, that's completely normal and the reason why you feel so bad about it is because of that so-called _perfect_ impression we have on you. Is that why you were so against being with Azusa before?"

"Y-Yeah…"

"I see. I understand now. That's been bugging me once in a while whenever I remember that," she said to me still smiling.

She's been trying to make things less awkward, even though I can see she's somewhat uneasy. _It's because of this topic._

"Well, like I said, you don't have to worry too much Ui."

"B-But still – "

"Nope! I don't want hear it!"

"But – "

"Nope!"

"Jun-cha – "

"Nah uh…nope! Not listening!" she said and covered her ears.

 _She really won't listen unless I say the things she wants to hear from me._ Jun-chan's really persistent at times, but I don't hate that. Especially in times like these. I know I can't entirely stop worrying right now but for my friend I can try. _Besides I don't think anyone can really win against her stubbornness._

So feeling defeated, I sighed and finally smiled before saying, "Okay Jun-chan…I'll try not to worry."

"Good!" she smiled at me with a little smug on her face.

 _Oh Jun-chan._

"Soooooo…is it okay if I ask some more? There's something I want to know…" she asked now blushing.

 _Eh?! She still wants to know more?! Jeez, Jun-chan…well I guess if she doesn't ask any specific details._ "S-Sure what is it?"

"So…uh…when did it start? What made you do it? How – "

"How?!"

"R-Right. Sorry I got carried away. Let's not _touch_ tha – er…I mean _ask that_ …that's right…let's not _ask_ that. So you can just take my first two Ui…QUESTIONS! I mean my first two…questions," she said blushing heavily.

She suddenly became sensitive to some words. "U-Um…Jun-chan please don't react so much to _certain_ words…it's kind of embarrassing if I think about it as well…"

"S-Sorry…"

So I told her everything, all from a year ago. The titleless white book, my search out of curiosity, my countless broken promises to myself, my regrets, my dilemmas – _all of it._ While still a bit hesitant and embarrassed, I kept talking. And she listened silently with no judgment in her eyes. _It's fine…this is Jun-chan…my good friend._ She simply wanted to know more about this side of me that she just discovered. There's nothing to be afraid of anymore when it's her – _she already accepted me._ And of course, I will too if ever I discover something new about her. I never knew how great this feels. I feel a little bit lighter now – I'm so happy. _I wonder if Azusa-chan will also accept this side of me when she finds out._ I guess I'd worry about that later. For now, I want to be happy about us still being friends.

"S-So that's all of it…" I didn't take too long in telling her probably since I didn't say anything specific.

"A white book… with no title whatsoever?"

"Y-Yeah… I know it's hard to believe…"

"Ah don't worry I believe you," she said with a forced smile – looking worried.

Then I remembered she had the same look earlier during lunch. _She said we'd talk about that._ So I decided to ask, "Um…Jun-chan…you said something about yourself earlier and want to talk about it after school…um…so what is it?"

She took a moment to ponder and afterwards a _very_ deep breath. "I guess I can't run away now, huh?" She gave a chuckle then continued, "I was hoping you'd forget. Well, it's my fault since I mentioned it. I can't let you be only one spilling now, can I?"

"I-It's okay Jun-chan. You don't have to if you're not ready."

"No! I already said I'd tell you after school so I'm telling you now. I always stick to my decisions."

Somehow it made me laugh a bit.

"What's so funny?! I'm being serious here!" she pouted.

"Sorry, I'm not sure why I laughed either." _I really wonder why…_

"Jeez," the serious atmosphere came back. "Well anyway, as I was saying, it's not fair for you to be the only one, so…here goes!"

I waited anxiously for her next words but I'm quite surprised to see her grab her bag instead.

She held the sides of her bag tightly as her face turned very red.

 _Is she going to show me something?_ Somehow I can understand now what she's feeling just by looking at her.

She opened her bag and looked inside; probably staring at the thing she's going to show me. "Say…Ui…," she finally spoke.

"Y-Yes?" _Her voice sounded a bit shaky,_ I noticed.

"We're friends…right?"

Despite just having a conversation about us staying friends she suddenly lost confidence. _I very much know that feeling._ Whatever it is that she's going to reveal to me, it seems like a very big deal for her. "Yes. Yes we are friends Jun-chan. No matter what," I said unwavering.

"You'll stay friends with _someone like me?_ "

"Yes. Just like you staying friends with _someone like me._ "

"Really?"

"Yes – "

"Really?!" her voice raised a bit still doubtful.

My answer is the same no matter how many times she asks. "Yes." And I will keep answering truthfully and confidently as much as I need if that will help reassure her. _No matter what it is Jun-chan, you have nothing to worry about._

Finally she stood up, pulled out something out of her bag and slammed it on the table then asked again, "Really…Ui…?" this time with a lower voice.

I looked at what she put down and despite her hand in the way; I can immediately tell what it was. My eyes widened in surprise. I never thought she'd have one. "…w-white book…no…title…" Those words are the only ones I managed to say before looking back at Jun-chan who's looking at me straight in the eyes trying very hard not to cry.

A few seconds after, she looked away and sat back down while hugging her bag tightly – her face redder than before.

None of us said anything. We both know we don't have to. _Does this mean she's just like me…? Only difference is it's not Azusa-chan but me that she's…_ This has suddenly become really awkward for me. My face feels really hot. _Calm down, me…calm down._ I need to calm myself first otherwise I won't be able to think properly. I gave myself a few minutes to calm my mind and emotions before starting to think again. Jun-chan just revealed her deepest darkest secret to me, a secret that's 99% similar to mine. _So what do you do now Ui?!_ I kept on thinking for an answer then realized I didn't have to.

"Yes." I said, breaking the long awkward silence between us.

"W-What?" Jun-chan slightly turned to me still very red and about to cry.

"That's my answer to your question. _Yes._ "

"Y-You're just saying that because I said the same thing to you." She didn't believe me.

Well, I was the same anyway – it's hard to believe. "Then would you rather hear me say the opposite?"

She immediately turned her head to me and almost blurted out something but managed to control it.

 _I bet it's 'no'._ I guessed.

Her tears seem to have built up now. It could fall any second. _Ah._ And it really did, but she remained still, quietly letting everything fall. She looked like she's forcing herself not to look away anymore and just face entirely.

 _That's right, I can't let myself be flustered now. Just be calm and honest._ "Truthfully, I would be lying if I said I don't feel awkward about it but…that doesn't really change anything Jun-chan. You're still my best friend," I said smiling, hoping to help her believe me.

She looked at me with surprise then just said, "Mmn…" It's hard for her to talk. More tears are coming out from her eyes now – I can understand.

I took out my handkerchief and offered it to her.

She looked at it for a sec and turned to the other direction. "I-It's fine… _*sniff*_ …thank you but I think that'd be a bad idea," she said then used the sleeve of her blazer to wipe her tears instead.

It took me a while before understanding what she meant. "Ah right! Sorry…just a habit," I said blushing and put my handkerchief back in my pocket.

"I know you're a kind person so it's fine. Sorry about that."

"Sorry…" It's starting to get quiet again but I won't let it. "Um…sorry Jun-chan but I need some time to get used to this now…so if ever I do anything that would…you know…make you uncomfortable…please do let me know okay? So I won't do it again. I'll try to adjust as soon as I can so things won't get awkward between us."

"What are you saying?! I'm the one who should apologize for making you feel that way. So I'm really sorry. And besides, I probably won't easily think and feel it now because I know you know so…"

"Yes. I understand but still promise to tell me okay?"

"Okay, I promise."

"Okay."

And still it came, that silence. But it's not that awkward and long anymore. "Soooo…what now?" Jun-chan asked still feeling a little bit shy.

 _That reminds me there's something that's been bugging me._ "Um…Jun-chan…I've been wanting to ask you…"

"What is it?"

"Why do you have that book with you?" I asked.

"Eh?!" she blushed heavily and said, "W-Well because I'm afraid to leave it and just hide it my room where there's a possibility that my mom could find it since she sometimes cleans it. So I just bring it with me, at least that way I can easily guard it. Besides unlike at home people won't just look in my bag without permission."

"I see. That makes sense."

"I-It's not weird to bring this with me everyday…?"

"Nope. It's completely understandable."

I just noticed, we're talking like usual now. Our topic's weird though but I don't really mind it. Now that we share the same secret I feel like we've become even closer as friends now. I couldn't help but smile.

"You're laughing at me again?! You're so mean to me today Ui!" she protested, obviously feeling better now.

I continued to chuckle and said, "It's not that. It's just that, somehow I'm happy…that I don't have to hide anymore. Well to you at least but still…at least it's _you._ "

"Well I do feel the same way. So stop talking as if I'm a very great person or something."

"But you _are._ "

Her eyes widened and blushed even more. "Jeez stop it! It's embarrassing!"

She doesn't seem to be used to being praised like that.

"S-Say…Ui…," she became nervous again and looked away.

"Yes. What is it Jun-chan? D-Did I do or say something?!" I panicked somehow.

"Ah n-no it's not that…"

"Oh then what is it?" _Does she have more secrets to tell?_

"Well…you see…I just thought of something…"

"What is it?"

"I-It's just an idea I _literally just_ had, okay?"

"Okay…?"

"W-Well…since we share the same secret now…do you think i-it's alright to…you know…t-that we could…m-maybe…t-talk about some stuff…we're having problems with…about that _stuff_ …? J-Just some pieces of advice…you know. Ah! But if it's not okay then it's complet – "

"I-I guess it's fine. I think that's a good idea," I said shyly. _I have someone to talk to about this now._

"Really? Then if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask me. Of course, I'll do the same, okay? We could help each other out and if there's something we both don't know we could search for the answer together. Keeping some stuff to myself is pretty hard at times, I don't know what to do."

"Yeah. I can relate." _I really do._

We seem to be more relaxed now with this. Honestly, I'm still not sure about Jun-chan's idea but it's not bad at all. If anything, I'm certain it's just me still feeling a bit embarrassed about it. I'll most likely have a hard time when asking her at first but I know that eventually it'll be alright – _it's Jun-chan after all._ This day may not have started nice but it did made me realize how precious this friend of mine is and that I should really treasure her.

"Ui…?" her tone changed back to being serious which confused me.

"What is it Jun-chan?"

"Actually, I'm hoping you'd talk to me about other stuff too not just this one. I know you have Azusa, but I mean if it's about you two…you know? Ever since you guys started dating none of you talked to me about some troubles. Not that I want you guys to have any. I'm glad if you don't but clearly from what I saw this morning that's not the case for you," she said.

 _Huh? Come to think of it, why didn't I talk to her?...Oh yeah…I don't want to troub –_

"It's no trouble at all."

"H-Huh…?"

"I'm pretty sure you're thinking that. I'm sorry if I'm prying too much and I know you two are just worrying about me. But despite my feelings for you, do remember that I'm a _friend_ to you guys _first_. I worry about you too, as much as you do to me. Especially you Ui, you looked like you're going to explode this morning."

"Sorry Jun-chan for making you worry but this is just all about my selfishness…"

"And it's clearly stressing you out to the point you'd already take the risk of having your secret discovered by doing it in school. Stress can trigger such urges you know."

 _I think the events even before that have contributed a lot in my stress this morning._

"So what if you're selfish? That's what it means to love, right? You want to be special and be the only one, there's nothing wrong with that. So even though I might not be of any help when you come to me, just having someone to talk to really helps. Don't hesitate to come and talk to me anytime, okay?" she said then smiled before confidently saying, "…I'm _best_ friend after all."

Again, I ended up laughing. _Is it the way she said it?_

"What?! Ui you're starting to hurt my feelings here? Hmph!"

"Sorry Jun-chan. Don't worry I'm laughing in a good way," I explained. "I do agree with you." Our talk could probably go on for another hour until I remembered some chores I need to do at home so we ended our _talk._

"I'm sorry for keeping you Ui."

"No it's okay. I'm actually glad we had this talk."

"Me too. Just don't forget our promise to talk to each other, no hesitation, okay? You can literally call or text me anytime."

"Yes. And you too, I promise to help you in any way I can."

"The promise also applies to relationship problems, okay?"

"Okay, I promise."

I think this is the first time I really had fun talking to Jun-chan, though it's mostly embarrassing but I didn't hate it. _Thank goodness everything's back to normal between us…better in fact._

 ** _To be continued..._**

* * *

 ** _Ooohhh! Isn't that nice that they became closer? :) Well is it?_**

 ** _I hope you enjoyed that._**

 ** _Feel free to comment or review._**

 ** _On to the next :D_**


	18. Chapter 15c

**I don't own K-ON!**

 **The last part!**

 **Enjoy :D**

* * *

 **Setting: G.O.W.Y #1 (Chapter 4b** **)**

 _What a day!_ I recalled everything that happened. From Nodoka-san and Tsumugi-san's discovery of my relationship with Azusa-chan to finding out my shared secret with Jun-chan, all in just _one day_. It was indeed eventful and somewhat exhausting but I feel energized as well. That talk I had with Jun-chan made me a bit lighthearted if not completely. _I can finally have someone to talk to._ I couldn't help but hum in joy as I walk home.

And while walking I ran into aunt Ryoko, Nodoka-san's mom. It's been a while since we last saw each other so she invited onee-chan and me to have dinner at their place. I accepted and said that I'll let onee-chan know when she gets home. But aunt Ryoko noticed that she was just few meter behind me, "Why don't you tell her now? I mean she's right there," she pointed. I looked behind me and indeed she's there. _Onee-chan?! Was she walking me behind me all this time?! She should be still be in the club room. Also, she looks horrible, what happened?!_ It's no use asking myself these questions. Auntie and I approached onee-chan and told her about the plan tonight. She looked hesitant but in the end she accepted the invitation as well. I waited for aunt Ryoko to leave us before finally confronting my sister.

"What happened onee-chan?! You look unwell. Are you perhaps sick?! Why didn't you call out to me if you were just walking behind me?"

"Uuuuiiiii…what should I do?" she cried to me.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"I did something horrible to Nodoka-chan…"

"What do you mean?"

She then explained to me what happened this morning as we continued our walk home. _They had a fight?_ It's really hard to believe it since I've never seen it happen ever. And it seems it was onee-chan's fault, however, based form her story, learning that she snapped at Nodoka-san for something so trivial is really mind-boggling. That's not like onee-chan at all. _What's happening?_ Well I might have an idea why onee-chan was like that but it's just a theory. _I won't believe it until she tells me herself._ She looks miserable – _if only I could do something._ I already asked if she wants to decline aunt Ryoko's invitation but she said that she really wants a chance to talk to Nodoka-san and apologise. It seems having this fight with her friend really bother her too much. _I guess I'd be the same if Jun-chan and I fought._

We arrived at Nodoka-san's house that night earlier than expected. Our friend ahs yet to come home and auntie is still not done with cooking. "My, aren't you two excited," she said but the truth is onee-chan just wants to talk to Nodoka-san as soon as possible. I offered to help with the cooking but I immediately got rejected so we just waited patiently in the living room. And a few minutes later – _"I'm home!"._ We heard a familiar voice. _Nodoka-san's here._ Aunt Ryoko greeted and most likely already told about us. Then she looked in the living room.

"Pardon the intrusion Nodoka-san," I said.

"G-Good evening Nodoka-chan…um…welcome home…" onee-chan said next.

"Y-yeah." Nodoka-san awkwardly responded. "Anyway I need to go help in the kitchen, excuse me." She immediately walked away after excusing herself.

Both of them didn't even look at each other. I already expected that kind of interaction between them given their situation. I want to encourage onee-chan to talk to her now but she probably needs more time to think of what to say; Nodoka-san too. Though there's a chance she might suddenly change her mind later so I'll make sure she doesn't run away. After dinner is her deadline. _So much is happening in just one day._ Not long after uncle Satoru arrived and was excited to see us. We chatted for a while in the living room before we heard auntie calling us that sounded weird. "Yui-chan! Dinner's ready my fut – " I didn't quite get that then Nodoka-san went to the living room to let us know that dinner's ready.

We went and took seat by the dinning table and for some reason, I don't know how, onee-chan and Nodoka-san are sitting beside each other. _Aren't they supposed to be fighting? You don't normally sit beside the one you're not in good terms with, right?_ Well I didn't pay much mind to it in the end and just had dinner. We ate and talked, had some catching up and as uncle and onee-chan talked I realized they're almost alike especially in talent.

"Say, auntie?" I whispered.

"Hm? What is it?"

"Is what uncle saying all true?" I couldn't help but inquire since they really _are_ so alike.

"Yup."

 _Wow._ "Heh…then he's like onee-chan. But Nodoka-san isn't like him at all."

"Well that's because my daughter got her diligence and maturity from me."

"O-Oh I see."

"But this is a good thing isn't?"

"What do you mean auntie?"

"I mean, you know the saying _'Girls tend to fall for the ones who resemble their father'_?"

"Do you really think that's – " _Hold on_. "Auntie…you know?"

"Of course," auntie said smiling and looking very happy.

 _Amazing. I wonder how she found out. I'm certain Nodoka-san wouldn't tell anyone about it. However,_ "I'm really happy that you're fine with it auntie." _Really…thank goodness._ Most parents wouldn't like that. _Does uncle know? I hope he's fine with it too._

"Say Ui-chan."

"What is it?"

"Your dad has dark hair and wears glasses doesn't he?"

"Y-Yeah…," I responded feeling confused.

Nodoka's mom gave a quick giggle and said, "I knew it. Just like Nodoka-chan."

"Eh? You don't really believe that's true now, do you auntie?"

She didn't answer anymore and just gave me a smile.

After dinner, we stayed for dessert and fortunately aunt Ryoko offered some cake, making onee-chan want to stay longer. _Also, she still needs to talk to Nodoka-san._ So while eating our cake I noticed onee-chan keep glancing out the hallway. _Is she waiting for Nodoka-san?_ And it seems I'm not the only one who saw this.

"Looking for Nodoka-chan?" auntie finally asked.

"Huh?! Uh…no…I just…," onee-chan tried to think of an excuse.

"She's in her room, why don't you go and have a talk with her? You had a fight didn't you?" _So auntie knew too._

"Eh?! But I – "

"Your fight happened hours ago and it looks like you two have already cooled down since then. So why don't you try talking, now that you've calmed down."

"Go on onee-chan. You did say you want to have the chance to talk to her," I said wanting to encourage her too.

"Yeah, but now that I think about it I'm actually scared to face her."

"Yui-chan nothing's going to happen if you'll just sit there."

"But I…I yelled at her and said hurtful things to her," she said and looked down on her half finished cake.

"Did you mean it?" aunt Ryoko asked.

"No! I didn't! I didn't mean it I swear!" she said trying so hard to convince her second mom.

"Well then, there's no problem."

"But still – "

"Yui-chan?"

"Yes?"

"Could you stand up for me?"

Onee-chan did as she was told and never really bothered with the reason behind such request.

Auntie stood up as well and walked up to my sister.

"Auntie what's – WHOA!" onee-chan and I were both caught off guard when aunt Ryoko suddenly carried my sister. on her shoulder.

"My you've gotten heavier Yui-chan."

"Amazing! You're so strong auntie, just like Mugi-chan – I mean, put me down!"

"Now let's go to Nodoka's room," she said and grabbed me by the arm, taking me with them.

"Wait! Auntie why do I have to come too?"

"For moral support of course."

Onee-chan hesitated a lot when we got to Nodoka-san's room and was too afraid to _clearly_ ask if they could talk. Fortunately, aunt Ryoko was able to _help_ her by giving my sister the push she needs – literally. _Auntie is so aggressive._ When she closed the door I thought that was the end of it and I didn't anything but I was wrong. Auntie started to listen to their conversation and I told her that it wasn't right. However, in the end I was forced to do it myself too for aunt Ryoko gave a good reason for it.

"If things got intense in there, in a bad way, then we'll be ready to come in and prevent things from getting worse. But if things got intense, in a good way, then that's our cue to leave."

"What do you mean when you said _'in a good way'_?"

"You'll understand what I mean when you're 20…no…25…you're too innocent. Anyway, just listen with me."

 _I actually understand what you mean auntie._ I just want to clarify it that's why I asked. Plus, I don't think what she's saying is really possible right now. As I said, it seems agreeable so I listened in too. I didn't feel comfortable at first but, _this is the only thing I could do to help at the moment._ I carefully listened and their talk seems to be going smoothly and they both apologized already. However, things suddenly became very intriguing. _"U-um…Yui? What are doing?"…_ _"Hold on Nodoka-chan…don't move"…_ _"H-Hey Yui…s-stop that…"_

 _What the heck?!_ "What's happening in there?!" I desperately asked. "What is onee-chan doing to Nodoka-san?!" _No. No. I don't think what I'm thinking is actually what's happening in there! That's impossible but…!_

I didn't realize I got really fired up. "Um…Ui-chan aren't you eavesdropping a little too mu – "

"Sshh…!"

In the end I was wrong, onee-chan's just checking Nodoka-san's eye color _. But why do I feel a little bit disappointed?_ So after getting her answer Nodoka-san finally asked why my sister got mad earlier and it's no surprise that she doesn't know why. _Onee-chan really got jealous,_ I thought to myself but the reason why she did, even though it's not in her character, still remains unknown. All I have is a theory right now and I don't want to jump to conclusions.

 _~RRRIIING~_

 _Huh? Onee-chan's phone?_ I wonder who could that be. I somehow feel a little bit irritated by the caller's timing.

 _"Azu-nyan? What is it?"_

 _Azusa-chan?!_ The events happened this morning with them suddenly rushed in head bringing with it all the emotions I felt at that time.

"Who's Azu-nyan?" auntie asked.

"She's my…uh…friend at school and onee-chan's junior at the club." _I almost told her what I want to tell onee-chan._ My feelings almost made me slip.

"Oh…well I think it's time for us to go Ui-chan," she said and stood up.

I followed her downstairs and just waited for my sister. After we said our goodbyes and thanks we made our way to our house. Onee-chan looked really happy as we walked. She told me about Azusa-chan's notebook that got mixed in her bag and already at our house waiting. I'm happy for onee-chan that she got to patch things up with Nodoka-san. Unlike me who seems that's going to end this day badly. _Tsk!_ We arrived at our house and there Azusa-chan was waiting.

"Sorry Azu-nyan, hold on I'll get you notebook right away," onee-chan said before unlocking the door and headed inside.

Both Azusa-chan and I followed.

"Why didn't you call me?" I suddenly asked. I'm so mad but I still tried to say it calmly.

"Huh?"

"Why did you call onee-chan about your notebook?"

"Because she's the one who has it. Why do you look so upset? Did I interrupt something when you were at Nodoka-senpai's place?"

"No…nevermind…" _*sigh*._

I never bothered anymore and just went upstairs. I'm internally blazing and I didn't want to see Azusa-chan for first time ever since I realized my feelings for her. I know that it's not entirely her fault but I just can't help it. After changing, I went straight to bed. I figured I'd just sleep and forget all about the bad things.

 ** _~Vrrr~_**

It's a text from Azusa-chan. I want to open it at the same time I don't. I turned my back on it and tried to sleep. But it probably didn't even take one minute before I took my phone and read her message.

 _Goodnight Ui. I love you._ She said.

I wanted to reply but I shouldn't. _That's not fair Azusa-chan, I should be mad at you._ And due to my exhaustion from this eventful day I actually ended up falling asleep while thinking of whether or not should I text back.

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **Well I hope you enjoyed that :)**

 **Feel free to comment or review.**

 **Stay tuned for** **the next chapter :)**


	19. Chapter 16

**I don't own K-ON!**

 **And here I am again with a new chapter :D  
**

 **I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

 **Setting: G.O.W.Y #1 (CH. 5a & 5b)**

3 am. I awoke from a sudden scream next door. _Onee-chan!_ Realizing who it was I hurriedly got out of bed and checked on my sister.

"Onee-chan?!" I called out as I turned on the lights – already panicking. "What happened?! I heard you scream…!"

"I'm fine Ui…just had a bad dream," onee-chan said trying to put a smile on her terrified face.

"Really? From the looks on your face, it must've been really scary," I said and sat on her bed. "What was it about? Do you remember?"

"I dreamt that Nodoka-chan was leaving me. I was so scared because it felt like I won't see her again."

"Heh?!" _I can't tell her…_

"What's wrong Ui?"

"Uh nothing…I was just surprised with your dream. Anyway, I'll get you some water, okay?" I said then quickly walked out the room. _Does onee-chan have some kind of psychic powers? Anyway…water…I need to get some water._

While in the kitchen, I wondered what's going to happen now. I can't believe onee-chan had a dream like that. Everything is starting to get a bit complicated. Nodoka-san isn't really going away forever so I can still keep that secret. _Also, with how things are what could Tsumugi-san possibly be planning?_ And thinking about it made me want some water too. So I prepared a glass for me and for onee-chan. "Maybe I should make her some snacks too. She'll probably have trouble going back to sleep now," I said as I was about to go upstairs. Back to the kitchen I go.

Thirty minutes have passed and I finished her snacks. It's just a sandwich though but thinking and preparing what I'll put between the slices of bread took some time. "That'll do." _Now time to go back upstairs._

I knocked and went in my sister's bedroom. "Here's your water onee-chan. Sorry I took so long I made you some snacks I figu – Onee-chan?!" I panicked when I saw her eyes swelling and red. "What happened?! Why are your eyes swelling?! Are you okay?! Should I call an ambulance?!"

"I'm fine Ui…," she started then glanced at the clock "…its just that…at 3:30 of this day I realized _I'm in love with my best friend_." she said with a big smile on her face.

"…what?" I just stared at her – fully surprised. _This came out of nowhere!_

"I love Nodoka-chan," she repeated.

"A-Are you sure you know what you mean onee-chan? You mean _love_ as in the one couples have?"

"Mm," she nodded happily as if it's nothing.

"Really?" _I still can't believe it._

"Jeez, Ui you're really silly. Yes, I'm sure," she said and finally took the sandwich from the tray I almost dropped when she said she's in love with Nodoka-san.

"Just like that? How could you easily know that?"

"I don't know. It seems I've already felt that way since before and never really realized it till now."

 _I can't believe this is really happening._

"What's wrong Ui?" she asked noticing my non-smiling face.

"N-Nothing I'm just a little surprised…that's all."

"C-Could it be that you're disappointed Ui?" my sister's smile instantly disappeared.

"H-Huh?! Why would I be?!"

"Because I like another girl…"

I just stared at her, again in surprise. _I guess that's inevitable._ I smiled and then gave her a big hug and said, "Don't be silly onee-chan. I'm not disappointed. In fact, I'm very happy for you."

"Really?!" her usual excitement came back.

"Yes. Really. Now finish your sandwich so you can go back to sleep."

"Okay!"

I've said it so many times now and I'll say it again because that's what I really feel – _I can't believe it._ I'm so happy, I wonder if onee-chan and Nodoka-san will start dating now. _Wait! Let's not get excited they still need to tell each other how they feel._ After a few minutes, onee-chan was finished and was ready to sleep again. "Thanks Ui! Good night," my sister said and laid down. I said my goodnight and went to the kitchen to clean the glass and plate onee-chan used. Afterwards, I went back to bed and tried to get back to sleep, but it's kind of hard to do that now. _Onee-chan and Nodoka-san, huh?_ I'm happy that onee-chan feels the same way now. _Should I tell her about us now?_

While the idea sounds nice I think I should still talk to Azusa-chan about it. _Oh right…Azusa-chan._ I just remembered I have yet to reply to her message. I sat up and took my phone, which was beside my pillow. When I opened it I saw a new message from Azusa-chan. _It seems she sent it a few minutes after the first one._ I never got the chance to read since I was probably asleep already. I got really concerned because I was really mean to her, I might've worried her unnecessarily. However, as soon as I opened the message, I couldn't be more wrong.

 _"By the way Ui, it seems Yui-senpai's down today. Though I know you'd probably notice right away. I just wanted to tell you cause I'm a bit worried."_

It seems she's more worried about her than me and me being mad isn't much of a concern for her. At this point, I'm not even mad anymore; I'm hurt. _Is it so wrong for me to feel this way?_ I'm not sure what to do about this feeling. I hate it when I feel thi – _"Don't hesitate to come and talk to me anytime, okay?"_ I remember those comforting words. _Jun-chan…_ I checked the time on my phone, _3:45am._ I went through my contacts and stopped on her number. I want to call her but it's so late. _"You can literally call or text me anytime_ … _no hesitation, okay?_ " Despite what she told me, I'm still hesitant. I know I promised her to do so but I find it hard to push the _"call"_ button. _"It's no trouble at all..."_ I feel like I'm being nagged by Jun-chan's words that just keep popping up in my head.

 _"I promise to help you in any way I can too…"_ I guess it's not just Jun-chan's but mine too. Remembering my own word somehow helped me since I _do_ want her to come to me too without thinking that she'd be a bother. _That's right, she's my best friend I can trust her._

"Alright!" With a clear decision in mind I pressed the button.

Her phone rang; once, twice, thrice. Still now answer. It rang again the 4th time and I was about to hang up when, "…mn…," she finally answered with a hoarse sounding voice.

"U-Um…H-Hello…? Good eve – …I mean _morning_ …Jun-chan…?"

"Ui?!" her voice suddenly changed to normal.

"Uh…y-yes. Um…sorry to disturb you – "

"Oh no don't worry about it! It's fine! So what's up? Since you called this late did something happen? Troubles?" she sounded excited.

"Y-Yes…"

"Oh. Is it the personal one or the _very_ … _personal_ one?"

 _How is she so casual about this as if it happens all the time?_ "Personal…," I answered.

"Hm…I see. Azusa, huh?"

"Y-Yes…," I suddenly felt my tears coming so I held it in.

"Will you be alright if we talk about it?"

"Mn…," I can't talk. The moment I do my tears will fall.

"No you won't! I can totally hear you holding back."

"I'm sorry…," some tears fell.

"Don't be. Try not cry, okay? If it's still 8pm last night I'd tell you the complete opposite but it's not. Your eyes will swell too much later at school and I'm sure the last thing you want is for people to notice especially Yui-senpai."

 _She's totally right._

"So I suggest until we have the right conditions let's skip that topic and talk about something else for now. What do you think?"

" _*sniff*_ I-It's okay. I'm sorry Jun-chan…"

"Like I said it's fine. Anyway…hmmm…let's see…," she thought of other things to talk about then after a while, "…oh yeah! I read somewhere that peeing reduces your urge to masturbate?"

"Wha – ?!" that came out of nowhere I wasn't prepared. _Also, how come she sounds so normal with saying m-mas…mas…I can't even say it in my thoughts!_ I instantly didn't feel like crying anymore. I feel my face becoming hot instead. _This is the 'something else' she's talking about?_

"Yeah I had the same reaction when I read that," she sounded happy.

"That's not it. J-Jun-chan how can you suddenly talk about that easily? I mean I know what we talked about yesterday but…"

"Well to be honest, I'm still a little embarrassed. But I want to get over the awkwardness since we already talked about it and I know you already won't judge me. I want to feel the feeling of freedom to talk about anything with you."

 _Jun-chan's really amazing,_ I realized once again.

"Plus this is the first thing that came to my mind when I was thinking of other things to talk about. I'm sorry, if you're really uncomfortable about it. We could talk about something else if you want."

"No this is fine." _I'm going to get over this awkwardness with this topic in the future anyway so I don't see any reason not to start now._ "Would you mind telling me more about that? I've been wanting to find ways to deal with my m-ma… _masturbating_ anyway." _Ah I said it out loud and my face is hot as ever._

And so she told me all the things she knows about it. It's the first time we talked about that topic and we both learned a few things. We didn't drag the call for too long afterwards for we still need to get some sleep before going to school in a few hours. It was a short call but it helped me calm down. _I didn't know having someone to talk to like this feels good._ With my mood being good, I started to think about onee-chan once again. I still need to talk to Tsumugi-san later. I think I have a good idea now what she's been doing and I have to tell her what onee-chan said to me. Also, I must get her to tell me what she's been planning at the end of the week.

A few hours later, it's already time for breakfast. _*Yawn~~* I still feel very sleepy._ It can't be helped with what happened earlier. _Maybe I'll catch some sleep later during lunch at the infirmary._ Food is mostly set up already and I'm just waiting for the bread to finish toasting. "Maybe I should go ahead and wake up onee-chan now." _I think it's going to be harder to wake her up since she had that nightmare earlier._ Thinking back on it made me remember what she said, _"…I'm in love with my best friend_ …". She didn't hesitate even just a little bit when she said that – she's that certain. _I still can't believe it,_ I grinned feeling very excited for Nodoka-san. _I'm so happy I want to let Nodoka-san know but I know I shouldn't._ I kept smiling as I climb up the stairs to my sister's room. But when I went in she was already up and just finished putting on her uniform.

"O-Onee-chan? You're up early…"

"Hm? Yeah! For some reason, I just woke up early," she said happily.

"That's good to know onee-chan. Are you perhaps excited to see Nodoka-san?" I teased a little.

"Ehehe…," onee-chan didn't answer and just scratched the back of her head. But I already got her answer from the big smile and blush on her face.

After eating breakfast we made our way to school and for the first time I noticed I haven't felt the urge to do it. _Is it because it's still early? Is it because I already yesterday? Or is it because I'm still upset with Azusa-chan…or because I talked to Jun-chan about it?_ A few minutes later we saw Nodoka-san just up ahead.

"Nodoka-sa – _mnmrph!_ " I called out to her but onee-chan stopped me and hid me.

I saw Nodoka-san turned around to see who was calling her. "Huh?...No one's there. I'm pretty sure I heard Ui's voice. Oh well," she said then continued to walk away.

 _*pant* *pant* *pant*_ "That…that was close. She almost saw us," onee-chan said while hiding behind a parked car with me, who she dragged with her.

"Onee-chan?! What are you doing?!" I asked her. "I thought you wanted to see Nodoka-san?"

"I do! But…for some reason I got nervous…I don't know how to talk to her…"

"Jeez, onee-chan you're being childish." _I see…so onee-chan gets flustered too,_ I can't help but smile at her new discovery.

"I bet you'll be like this too when you're in love Ui."

"I doubt that." _It's different when I was still in that stage onee-chan._

"Why do you say so? Could it be…," Yui leaned closer to her sister, "…Ui are you hiding something from me?"

"Heh?! Me?! Of course not onee-chan. W-why would I?" _Oh no! Why did I just blurt that out?!_ I quickly looked for something to distract her from the topic. "L-Look! Nodoka-san's not there anymore so I guess we could go now."

"Eh?!" she looked in panic. "Come on! We need to catch up to her!" onee-chan said before running and dragged me again.

"W-Wait! Onee-chan, I thought you said you're too nervous."

"I am! But that doesn't mean I don't want to see her. So once we catch up, we'll just follow her from a distance."

"What? That's stalking onee-chan!" I'm starting to get tired from running.

"No it's not! It's called _following_ , besides it's not like we're going hide while following her or anything," my sister explained.

 _That's still stalking onee-chan._ I just sighed and let her do what she wants. _Since this doesn't happen everyday it seems kinda fun._

We managed to catch up with Nodoka-san once again and are now _'following'_ her. We kept our distance as just like onee-chan wants. _Just watching from a distance, huh?_ It's a bit cliché but it's not really bad. While walking we got into talking and eventually, inevitably, got to the topic of her confessing. As expected she's against it. Her fears are the same as mine when before Azusa-chan and I started going out. _"She might stop being my friend…"_ and such.

"You don't know that yet until you tell her. Besides, didn't you say you wanted to make up to her and spend more time with her? You can't really do that if you keep your distance like this," I said to her now trying to convince her to confess. _And to think I was in her position before._

"I know…," onee-chan thought really hard.

"You don't have to think so hard. Nodoka-san is someone who appreciates simple things given to her by people important to her. I'm sure you know that onee-chan," I reminded her.

"Alright! I-I'll ask her later – no! Tomorrow! That's right! I'll ask her tomorrow if we could hang-out this Saturday."

"Eh?! This Saturday?!" _That's the day Nodoka-san's going to leave!_

"Yeah. What's wrong?"

"C-Can't you ask her later and hang-out with her tomorrow instead?"

"Eh? But that's too much pressure! Plus, we still have school tomorrow at least if we go out on Saturday we'll spend the whole day together."

"R-Right! Good point," I'm really worried. _Oh God, please let there be a miracle or something!_ I want to tell her but I still have my promise to Tsumugi-san to keep. _Tsumugi-san, you better have a very good plan and reason for this!_

We arrived at the school gate soon after and I can tell that onee-chan's good mood is instantly changing when we saw Tsumugi-san and Nodoka-san together once again. They greeted each other and Tsumugi-san seems to be standing really close to her – _is it just my imagination?_ I want to grab the chance to talk to her now but not with both onee-chan and Nodoka-san here. So I waited for them to finish talking and I noticed onee-chan is just standing there, watching them – reminds me of what happened yesterday. I wonder if onee-chan feels what I felt – _NO! What am I thinkinking?! Onee-chan has no fault in that!_ I shook my head and shifted my focus at the current situation. _This is no time for my selfishness._ I then noticed, Tsumugi-san giving her a notebook and took out an _envelope._ _Wh-What is that?!_ I somehow panicked inside –

"NOOOOO!" onee-chan suddenly screamed and took Nodoka-san away.

"O-Onee-chan?" that surprised me and everyone around us. _I guess onee-chan thought the same thing with the envelope and really scared her._ But thanks to that, it seems Tsumugi-san is left alone with me again.

"What just happened?" Tsumugi-san asked while holding the envelope she was about to give to Nodoka-san.

"I wonder," I said and approached her. "By the way, what do you have there?" I pointed at the envelope.

"These are the photos of my trip to Chicago with my family. I wanted to show them to Nodoka-chan since she mentioned that's where they'll be going," she explained.

"Oh I see. Tsumugi-san there's something I want to talk to you about," I said making sure that she understands that I'm serious.

"What is it Ui-chan?"

"I know what you're up to…," I paused seeing if she'd give some response but she didn't. "You're trying to see if onee-chan will get jealous aren't you? And confirm that she has feelings for Nodoka-san?"

"Whatever do you mean?" she smiled trying to be innocent.

 _Playing dumb eh?_ I figured pressing this matter won't go anywhere so I'll just tell her something else. "Onee-chan admits it now…"

"Admits what?"

"That she has feelings for Nodoka-san…"

"I see," she just said smiling and with a look as if she already knew.

"Yeah, so will you let me know of your plan already for the weekend?"

"Hmmmm…it's still a secret," she teasingly said.

"Well I think you should because onee-chan is planning on asking Nodoka-san tomorrow to hangout this weekend. We need to stop her," I said to her.

"Really?" she looked surprised and suddenly in deep thought. "I guess there's going to be a change in plans."

"So what's the plan now?" I asked casually hoping she'd fall for it and tell me.

"Jeez, Ui-chan. It's still a secret," she chuckled.

 _Darn. She still won't tell me._

"Though I might probably need some help…"

"Then…?!" I said excitedly.

"Just wait for my instructions tomorrow, okay? And don't tell Yui-chan about Nodoka-chan's trip yet."

"Okay…I understand." _I wonder what's going to happen._ And for some reason I started to feel nervous. _Is it because it's about to rain?_

 ** _To be continued..._**

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed that! :D**

 **Feel free to comment or review :P**

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter :D**

 **Also...HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO YOU ALL! :D I really wanted to have an update before Christmas because I'll be going someplace where a decent internet connection might be a problem and I might have trouble if I don't publish the new chapter before that happens. Anyway, I'm already working on the next one so I might finish it before this New Years, hopefully I'll be able to find a good connection.**

 **Well! That's it for now! Again HAPPY HOLIDAYS I hope you enjoy. :)**


	20. Chapter 17

**I DON'T OWN K-ON!**

 **Back for another chapter! :D With a new POV ;)**

 **Well, I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

 **Class 2-1**

 _~YAWN~_

"Ugh…so sleepy," I said to myself as I try my best to keep my eyes open while I wait for homeroom to start. I usually hate feeling this way because it's hard to focus in class that's why I always make sure I get proper sleep. However, this time is an exception. I don't hate it for I don't regret cutting my sleep hours short for someone special. In fact, it makes me really happy. _That's right…talking to Ui that late was totally worth it._ Of course, I'm not happy about her being sad; the part that I'm able to help her somehow is what makes me happy.

 _What the heck is that Azusa doing?!_ To think that Ui was still awake _that_ late thinking about Azusa. It's fine if it's about happy things but it's not. I don't know what happened but somehow I have an idea. _It's probably about Yui-senpai again._ I know I shouldn't get mad because I haven't haeard Azusa's side of the story but I couldn't help it. _It was really painful when I heard Ui cry._ "When I see that Azusa I'll – " I stopped myself as I realized something. _Should I even tell her about Ui calling me? Wait…why should I even care about that?_ That's right, it's only natural for Ui to come to a friend in times of relationship troubles. Whether Azusa knows or not is not the issue here, it's her thoughtlessness. She knows what the problem is and yet she still not doing any significant solution.

"And this is not the first time that – " _It's not the first time._ I remembered suddenly. The first time was during their 3rd monthsary. I also swore that that would be the last time I'm going to help Azusa. Rather, it should be _Ui_ who I should really be helping. I remember now, our talk from before – the warning I gave her.

 _"Azusa, we're friends and technically we're ex-rivals right now but that doesn't mean I'll just sit and watch while Ui starts to look miserable later. When that happens and things get really bad, I'll be your rival again, do you understand?"_

 _Should I do it?_ I feel quite hesitant because Azusa's my friend. But thinking about the times I've witnessed Ui crying and hurting makes me want to go for it. And that happened three times, first was the 3rd monthsary date, second was yesterday with senpai and Azusa in the hallway, and third was during our call. That's three strikes Azusa, I've sat and watched long enough. _I'll do it_.

And just then, Azusa came in looking a bit worried while staring at her phone. _Is she perhaps waiting for Ui's text?_ A few seconds later, Ui came in as well, through the other door at the back of the room. _She looks tired…and overall not so good…I already knew that._ I watched for a while on what they'll do.

Azusa immediately went to Ui the moment she saw her – as expected. If my guess is correct, Azusa texted her last night and for whatever reason Ui didn't reply. So she got worried and now came to ask her. _I wonder what Ui is saying._ I'm sure Azusa noticed how Ui looked stressed and probably asked about that. She gave her a smile but she's not fooling anyone. Azusa didn't buy the reason Ui gave and just stared at her. Ui said something else and Azusa just took a deep breath before giving her a hug. _Uh-oh_ … _I hope Ui's fine._ Azusa said something else and after a nod from Ui she went out of the room carrying her mustang. _Probably going to put her guitar in the clubroom_. And after she left I took that as my cue to go and check on Ui.

"Yo!" I smiled at her.

"Ah Jun-chan, good morning," she replied to me.

"You okay?"

"Mm…just really sleepy though."

"Tell me about it."

"I'm really sorry for that – "

I immediately stopped her and said, "Jeez, Ui we already talked about that. It's fine."

"Still…"

"Anyway…," I need to change the subject, "…are you okay? I saw Azusa hugging you, do you feel…something?"

"W-Well just a tiny bit…it's not as much like last time – " she suddenly covered her mouth.

"Last time?"

"Eh?! Uh…nothing…nevermind that," she looked away.

She's hiding something. So I stared at her really hard and closely making her uncomfortable enough to give in and finish what she started.

"Well the truth is…," she said in a lower voice while looking around, careful that nobody else would hear.

"Wait!" I said to her, "…want to talk outside?" I pointed at the bench on the patio just outside by our classroom. I looked at my watch and added, "It's still early, why don't we hang out for a little while before homeroom starts?" I persuaded a little bit hoping I'd get to have some short alone time with her.

She gave the idea a little thought and eventually accepted.

 **Outside by the bench**

"Here you go," I smiled as I gave her a can of juice.

"You didn't have to buy me one, Jun-chan," she said while taking it.

"It's fine it's fine! It feels like something's missing without these, you know? Just sitting here and talking. I wanted one and I'd feel bad if you don't have one," I opened my juice and drank some.

"Really?"

"…or is it just me?"

She giggled and said, "Well anyway thank you for this," before opening her can and started drinking.

"So…? What happened last time?" I asked excitedly feeling very curious.

She sighed then told me about what happened the other day. Where she almost lost to her urge when she hugged Azusa, how Tachibana-sensei immediately knew what was going on with her and how Azusa's so clueless. And in the end Tachibana-sensei just said Ui's just very stressed since she figured out that Azusa's still very innocent.

"Pffft…!" I stopped my laughter.

"Wha-What's so funny?"

"Nothin – pfft!" I really tried my best to stop laughing but in the end I couldn't hold it in and just let it all out.

"Jun-chan?!" Ui already blushed somehow.

"Sorry… _*pant*…_ I just…can't help it," I said and wiped a tear. "I wish I was there. I wanted to see the look on Tachibana-sensei's face when Azusa said those answers."

"Jeez, Jun-chan that's not funny."

"You're right…I'm sorry…," I sincerely said however, "…Pfft!"

"Jun-chan!"

"Sorry! Sorry! That's the last time I promise," I said and catch some breaths. It's quiet for a while but I just have to break it, "So…you okay?"

"Hm? Didn't you ask that already? Yeah I'm – "

"That's not what I meant though…," I know Ui's smart enough to figure out what I meant.

She looked down on her can of juice as if thinking of a good way to tell me what she has to say. "Well the truth is…," she hesitated a bit, "…actually…I'm…I'm not really thinking about that right now…"

"I'd like to say that that's not a bad idea but by the sound of your voice, I'm guessing there's something else that's troubling you…?"

"Y'-Yeah…"

"Then what is it? You can tell me. If it's not something I can help you with then I'm sure you'll probably feel better if you tell me." _Is it about her sister?_

She thought briefly and said, "Actually it's about onee-chan…I'm a bit worried…"

 _I knew it!_ "What's wrong? Is she going to repeat a year?"

"R-Repeat?! I-I'm sure that's not going to happen, onee-chan will graduate…"

 _She sounded a bit unsure._

"…Anyway, that's not what I'm what worried about though that _is_ worrisome since she likes to have fun all the time but that's not what I'm thinking about right now."

"Then what is it?"

She lightly squeezed her can then said, "Promise you won't tell anyone…okay?"

"You have nothing to worry about when it's me Ui," I said feeling very proud. _She's entrusting with another of her secret…something that's between us only…I'm so happy._

Hearing her tell the whole story afterwards left me at a loss for words. _Yui-senpai and Nodoka-senpai…that's very much unexpected._ It's hard for me to even imagine that Yui-senpai would feel that kind of emotion since she's really obsessed with playing her guitar and having fun without thinking of anything else. I thought that that kind of thing would come to her mind when she's 25 or at least started working.

"R-Really?...S-So what's the problem?" I want to ask more about Yui-senpai being in love but let's put that aside for now.

"It's Tsumugi-san…"

"Senpai? What about her?"

"Well since she knows, I feel like she's been scheming all this time. I'm pretty sure that she's intentionally making onee-chan jealous. And she won't tell me what she'll do tomorrow, though she told me she'd call me for instructions. She just says not to worry and to keep Nodoka-san's trip a secret. I'm just really worried on what she'll do. Her smile somehow bothers me…it's like _every_ _thing_ that's happened to them were _all_ according to her plan," she started to look pale as if she's telling me a horror a story.

"N-Now now Ui…you're just overthinking it, okay? Besides you make it sound like Mugi-senpai is a cunning evil villain and out for your sister's blood. She's the kindest and most gentle person I've ever met – she's like an angel. There's no way…"

"B-But…"

"I know you're worried; sure let's say senpai _is_ really planning something, what could she possibly do? It's not like she'll hurt your sister, right?"

"I…I guess you're right…"

"Don't worry too much okay? I like seeing you smile more."

She blushed a little and looked away feeling embarrassed.

 _Oh no…did I make her uncomfortable?_ "Um…Ui – "

 ** _~Vrrr~_**

Ui quickly took her phone out to see who texted – preventing from apologizing.

"Who is it?" I asked just changing the subject.

"It's Azusa-chan…she's asking where we are," she answered looking a bit upset.

"Are you perhaps reminded of what happened earlier this morning?"

"A little but I'm not that upset anymore."

"Really? Then why don't you send her a reply?"

She thought hard while looking at her phone. And after about a minute, she closed it and said, "It's fine…"

"Pfft… _'not that upset anymore'_ huh?"

"I really am not!" she said defensively.

"Okay okay!" I said laughing a bit. "Oh! I just realized something. Why don't you guys talk to Yui-senpai about your relationship now? Since her circumstance now is what you're looking for right?"

"Y-Yeah…I already thought about that and I have yet to talk to Azusa-chan about it."

"Then that's good. You do that," I said smiling.

 _What are you doing me?! I thought you're going to keep your promise?!_ For some reason I'm hesitating. I guess suddenly deciding to take Ui was impulsive of me. That takes time to think about and a lot of resolve to really do it. They're both my friend after all, I can't really do that to them. _But is that really the reason? Do I not want her enough? Am I scared? Or just too nice?_ The only thing I know right now is I want Ui happy and Azusa's doing a crappy job at it. _Right, while I think if I should keep my promise I'll just do what I need to do for the time being._

And not long after, we went to our classroom and met with Azusa. Ui already decided to talk to her since she asked her for a moment of her time. So I left them alone and just watched from the distance. _I doubt she'll talk about her being upset with Azusa,_ I guessed. And a moment later, I see Azusa being overly surprised. _It seems she told her about telling senpai about them._ She looks unsure and telling Ui something but I can't really tell very much. Ui seems smiling though but I'm not sure if it's genuine. _I don't know if it's going good or not._ They talked for a while longer then the bell rang. Though despite that, they seem to have finished discussing. _I wonder how it went._ And I didn't have to wonder much because during lunch, Azusa took the chance to come to me to talk while Ui was away with Mugi-senpai.

"So…?" I started.

" **_*sigh*_** …" she started off, "Jun…what do you think I should do?"

"Do about what? What is it? Is it about your talk with Ui this morning?" _I probably know something but I'm just going to shut up for now._

"Well yeah and there's one more thing…," she said.

"Oh why don't you start off with the one this morning?" _Because I'm really curious about it._

"Okay first. Ui asked me what I think about telling Yui-senpai about our relationship."

"And? What did you say?"

"Well I was surprised of course since she said she's not ready to tell yet."

"That was a long time ago maybe she's ready now."

"But…I…," she looked hesitant, "…I don't think I am ready to tell her. I'm not sure what would happen. Plus Yui-senpai might have trouble understanding what Ui and I have."

 _Well she doesn't know about senpai's situation right now so I understand._ "Then what if senpai knows and understands the kind of love you guys have, will you be able to tell her?"

"Eh? That's kind of hard to imagine."

 _You're not the only one._ "It's just a _'what if'_ …"

"Then…maybe…I guess…after Ui and I talk about it. But it's really hard to tell right now since senpai's not like that."

"I see." _That's completely understandable._ "So what the second one?" I asked.

"Well that… I think Ui's mad at me…"

"Even though she talked to you earlier?"

"I can just feel it you know? I probably made it worse when I refused her idea of telling senpai about us."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well she hasn't been replying to my messages since last night. When I asked her she said everything's fine but that's definitely not true. I don't know what to do, she won't talk to me."

"I can't believe you don't know…"

"What do you mean?"

"It's Yui-senpai Azusa. YU.I SE. .I." I spelt it out to her.

"What? Yui-senpai?"

"Don't tell me you forgot about yesterday."

"That?! That was something I couldn't avoid and I've been trying my best – "

"Your best?! _That_ was your best?! How the hell was _that_ your best when I could think of a lot more solutions than just shout at her!"

"You don't know how she is! You think I – " she suddenly stopped herself after realizing our classmates are starting to notice our argument. "…I…h-haven't done everything I can to train that cat?!"

 _We're going to for a cat huh?_ "Yeah! You're too soft you should know how to _discipline_ her!" Our classmates already shifted their attention from us after learning we're just talking about a _"cat"._

"You don't know anything…," she lowered her voice thinking that it's pointless to even go on with the topic.

What she said sort of pissed me off. _I don't know anything she says…ha! I know a lot more than you do!_ "Well you don't know – " I stopped myself suddenly thinking that Ui might not want me to tell Azusa about her sorrows right now. _Of course she doesn't…if she does then Ui would've told Azusa already._ So I stopped talking.

" 'I don't know' what…?" she asked.

I looked at her. I'm not thinking of what to say in place of that question I chose not to ask, rather I'm thinking of whether I should ask her the question I've been curious about all this time or not. It seems really ridiculous actually. _But what if…that's the case?_ "Hey…," I said.

"What?"

"I know I'm probably going to sound stupid but there's just something I wanted to ask you since the beginning."

"What is it?"

"Are you…Are you really sure…," I clenched my chopsticks then continued, "…that you love Ui?"

She stared at me for a bit and, "Huh?! What the heck is that – "

"Are you sure you don't love her only because she looks like Yui-senpai?"

"Huh…?" she gave a surprised look.

 _Wait…is she really – no way…_ "Seeing how you are towards senpai, I couldn't help but think that you like Yui-senpai but I assume she's probably too much for you to handle because she's irresponsible so you go to Ui who's the complete opposite of senpai but has the same face as her."

She kept quiet, clearly seeing some sense in my words.

 _Oi oi oi Azusa…that better not be the case here!_ "So I'm asking you if you're really sure about your feelings towards Ui…Are you really sure that you love _her_?"

"Ah…! W-What are you saying, Jun?! Of course I do!" she said clearly thought about what I said. "A-Anyway! I wonder where Ui is, what could Mugi-senpai need from her," she flustered and dodged the subject.

 _N-No way! Is she uncertain?! Then all this time she's not aware of that possibility that she might not really love Ui?!_ I clenched my teeth as I get more and more pissed off at how much of an idiot my friend is. "H-Hey Azusa! You're – " I was about to lose it and grab her when Ui came back.

"Sorry for the wait guys."

"U-Ui…welcome back…," we both said.

"Hm? What's wrong you two?" she asked as she sat down.

"It's nothing so what did Mugi-senpai need," Azusa asked.

"Ah it's nothing. It's no big deal," she said.

 _Azusa…just what the heck are you thinking?! You better not play with Ui…_ I tried my hardest to suppress my anger for now and somehow I feel like; _I have to do something._

 ** _To be continued..._**

* * *

 **Oh my... :o**

 **I hope you enjoyed that :D  
**

 **Feel free to comment or review or whatever :P**

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter :)**


	21. Chapter 18a

**I DON'T OWN K-ON!**

 **I'm back after centuries later LOL :P**

 **And let's not wait any longer. I have a bunch of new chapters for you guys and let's start with where we left off. Oh and just a quick reminder though if you want to fully understand the reactions of the characters in this story I suggest you read the first "Growing Old With You". Just a suggestion :)**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

 **Setting: I. Growing Old with You (Chapter 5b)**

 _No new messages._

"Stop staring at your phone and eat your food, Azusa. Jeez, kids these days…," my mother said to me then went on about something else afterwards that I couldn't hear anymore. My mind is full of the one question I keep asking myself; _"Why hasn't she texted me back yet?"_ Though I answered that a bunch of times with: _"Maybe she's just busy"_ or _"Ran out of battery"_ or _"Still sleeping"_ or _"She broke her phone"_ just to stop myself from thinking but I just can't be satisfied by my own words. _I need to hear it from Ui herself._

I held my phone tightly while in my pocket as I walked to school, which is not something I don't normally do – still waiting for Ui's message. My chest tightening and heart's beating a bit faster than normal. Feeling a bit worried and restless, I try to ignore it and pay more attention to the streetlights. _I might get hit._ Like I'm waiting for a very important news or something. My pace is getting faster. I want to get to school sooner. _I want to see Ui._ "Everything's fine," I forcibly told myself. _What a stupid lie._

Giggles and chatters are around me but somehow I hear nothing and kept walking towards the school lockers. I hurriedly changed my shoes so I can go to our classroom already. Constantly, still, looking at my phone as I walked. "Nothing," I said. No text and no Ui either. I was about to get worried when she arrived just as I got in. So I quickly went to her, as if in reflex.

"Ui!" I called.

"Ah Azusa-chan…good morning," she greeted me looking tired.

"I sent you a text. I got really worried when you didn't reply.

"S-Sorry Azusa-chan…I-I was just really tired last night and I forgot to charge my phone."

"Is that so? Thank goodness I was really worried. You do look tired, are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah," she smiled which I don't really trust, "…onee-chan had a bad dream last night so I had to help her get back to sleep."

I looked at her suspiciously not believing that she's fine.

"Really…I'm fine Azusa-chan. I just didn't have enough sleep."

I wanted to ask her more but I guess it's because she's just really tired that she looks like she's not okay. I took a deep breath and said, "Really?" I gave her a hug and said, "Then as long as you're okay. I'll just put my guitar in the clubroom, okay."

"Mn." She nodded then after getting another look at her, I went on my way.

I was worried about nothing so I let it go. As I go up to the clubroom I started thinking of what I could do for Ui. _She looks tired lately._ "Should I take her somewhere nice?" But that seems tiring too. _Maybe a spa?_ "I wonder if my allowance this month would be enough. Somehow I'm not so sure." _What else could I do?_ "Oh I know! I could help her with chores tonigh – " _Wait! Does that mean I'll spend the night?_ "No no no no! I-I'll just cook, eat and wash the dishes then go home. That's right I don't need to sleep over." I laughed nervously at the idea of sleeping over.

It's weird. I had sleep over at her place before but I never thought I'd be nervous. _That's because Jun was there._ "Anyway, let's go with that." The only question now is _when_. "Maybe I should make it a surprise. Oh but I might get in her way somehow if I do that." _I'll ask her about her routine later so I could plan a surprise._ I put down my guitar and made my way back down to the classroom with a clear plan in my head.

My walking became quicker than normal as I contain my excitement. The moment I reached the doorway of our classroom I already called out to her. "Ui – huh?" _She's not here?_ "I saw her went out with Suzuki-san just a little while ago," one of our classmates informed me. "I see. Thanks," I said. _Maybe they just went to the bathroom,_ I thought so I waited for a while. After a few minutes, I decided to text Ui. _Where are you?_ I asked then immediately realized that she might not reply again. I shook my head, "No way, her not replying is certainly unintentional," I told myself. Then I saw her, as I stood by the window, with Jun at the patio. _What are they doing there?_ Then I see her reading something on her phone. _Is she reading my message?_ Somehow it felt that she was, so I smiled and waited for her to start typing a reply – I was excited.

However, the sight of her doing nothing, closing her phone and putting it back in her pocket straightaway, erased all the excitement of finally getting a text from her. Instantly replaced by a slight pain in my chest and some anxiety. Seeing Jun laugh and how Ui responded to her afterwards made it all worse. _Since when did they start getting along like that…without me?_ "Wait! That could've been Yui-senpai's text. That's right, definitely wasn't my message that Ui read because she would most certainly reply if it was mine," I told myself – feeling convinced and a bit better. "They're coming back," I said when I saw them stand up. _I can finally ask her for my plan to surprise her and hopefully I could do it later._ Then when they got back, I already had the questions in my head, so I approached them and as I was about to say a word Ui beat me to it. It seems she had something on her mind too.

She suddenly said, "Azusa-chan can we talk for a while there's something I want to ask."

She sounded serious so obviously I said, "Sure, what is it?" Jun seems to notice the seriousness too so she just walked back to her desk without saying anything. _Does she know something?_

So Ui walked me to the corner of the room to avoid some of our classmates from hearing our conversation.

It's actually making me very nervous so I asked again the moment we got to the corner, "So what is it?"

"Um…it's actually about us…," she started.

I think I just felt my heart stopped beating after she said that.

And Ui must've noticed how scared my face looked like so followed up with, "…it's not anything bad. It's just something I've been thinking about recently."

"Oh!" I said instantly feeling light as feather. I want breathe a sigh of relief but I don't want to make it look like that I was really nervous or something. "Thinking about what?" I asked.

"Well, I know we already talked about not telling onee-chan about us yet before but…um…I've been thinking that…I feel that maybe…we could…tell her about us now…"

That surprised me which made me stare at her for a few seconds before chuckling a bit and saying, "What?...Why?...I mean we said before – "

"Yeah I know…but I just feel like telling her about us now – "

"Now?!"

"No! I mean soon. Maybe in the next few weeks or something; we'll plan it properly."

"B-But don't you think it too sudden?"

She then just looked at me with a bit of disappointment in her eyes.

My heart felt heavy and guilt instantly filled me when I saw the kind of look Ui's making. "I'm sorry Ui…look I understand that she's important to you and that you want to tell her but it's not that I don't want to tell senpai…I'm just…you know? Not quite ready yet…," I said looking at her apologetically. _And it's true, I am not ready, plus I feel like senpai will unintentionally mess something up in our relationship somehow._

She smiled and just said, "You're right. I'm sorry Azusa-chan for being pushy."

 _Though it feels like I'm the one who messed up somehow._ "No it's not your fault Ui. I completely understand why you want to do this; you did nothing wrong. I promise we'll tell her just not yet, okay?"

"Mn," she nodded still smiling.

I need to change the subject. "Oh yeah, there's something I wanted to ask Ui…," I remembered.

"What is it?"

"Well…uh…" _Do I even dare to ask after what I just did?_ I thought for a while then realized I _should_ ask. Now, I have more reason now to do what I plan to do. "…I just want to ask what do you do after you come home?"

"Hm? Why do you ask?"

"I'm just curious."

"Well I change, rest for a few minutes then start preparing for dinner."

"That early?"

"Yeah, so I can still have time to make some dessert or buy some ingredients in case there isn't enough for the meal I'll cook."

"I see. So what do you plan on cooking later?"

"I'm still not sure yet. Why are you asking? Do you want to have dinner at our place later?"

"Huh? Uh I – " and before I could think up of an excuse the bell rang. _'Saved by the bell' I might say._ So I just said it was _nothing_ and luckily Ui bought it.

However, I still can't get that talk out of my head and the feeling that she's really been mad at me since last night. And if so, _why?_ _Why won't she talk to me about it?_ It seems this day is just going to be full of questions for me after all. After getting the answers on the ones I had earlier, new ones appear.

So at lunch I talked to Jun hoping she'd give me some advice, luckily Ui's not around. I told her about it and I must've looked like an idiot for she spelt it out to me the problem. "YU. . .I." she said. I got confused and didn't agree. Jun knows how senpai is so I find it hard to believe that it's because of her. The talk got a little heated and we almost ended up fighting. Then Jun got quiet for a moment – thought of something. She wanted to ask me sounding a bit unsure but I still let her ask.

"Are you…Are you really sure that you love Ui?"

I stared at her for a bit – confused as to why ask such question. "Huh?! What the heck is that – "

"Are you sure you don't love her only because she looks like Yui-senpai?" she cut me off.

"Huh…?" somehow I ended up surprised with what she said. Rather I'm surprised at myself for even realizing she might have a point point.

"Seeing how you are towards senpai, I couldn't help but think that you like Yui-senpai but I assume she's probably too much for you to handle because she's irresponsible so you go to Ui who's the complete opposite of senpai but has the same face as her."

I'm stunned. _Do I really…wait! No…I'm not…_

"So I'm asking you if you're really sure about your feelings towards Ui…Are you really sure that you love _her_?"

 _Do I really feel that way?_ "Ah…! W-What are you saying, Jun?! Of course I do!" I said. _That's right, I love Ui._ "A-Anyway! I wonder where Ui is, what could Mugi-senpai need from her." _Why am I panicking?_

I can see Jun looking pissed again. "H-Hey Azusa! You're – "

Then Ui came back. "Sorry for the wait guys."

"U-Ui…welcome back…," we both said.

"Hm? What's wrong you two?" she asked as she sat down.

"It's nothing so what did Mugi-senpai need," Azusa asked.

"Ah it's nothing. It's no big deal," she said.

That talk with Jun felt like a wake up call for me. I couldn't stop thinking about it for the rest of the day. I continuously doubted my feelings then took that back afterwards. It's really ridiculous for I shouldn't feel this way. _I love Ui._ I know my feelings for her are true. _I love Ui._ She's the only one I love and will only love. _I love Ui._ Yui-senpai is her sister that I happen to look after. _Somehow that sounds really wrong and the other way around but still…I love Ui._ That's right, she 's the one I love. _But why do I keep telling myself that like I'm trying to deny – no! I love Ui. Period._

 ** _To be continued..._**

* * *

 **You enjoyed that? :D**

 **Then on to the next :D**


	22. Chapter 18b

**I DON'T OWN K-ON!**

 **Next Chapter**

 **I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

 **Setting: I. Growing Old with You (Chapter 5b)**

It's the last period and despite what I said to myself, I'm still thinking about my talk with Jun. _Do I really love Ui?_ I shouldn't be asking this question to begin with since she _is_ my girlfriend – of course I love her. _"Are you sure it's her and not Yui-senpai?"_ Jun would've probably said to me. _Argh! Darn it Jun! Why did you even think that and now I couldn't stop thinking about it._ The final bell rang and rain started to pour. _Great, what a nice addition to my not so good day._ "I wonder if we'll have practice today…" I said to myself as I looked up the dark clouds while thinking about going to Ui's and cooking for her. _Not that we ever really practice properly._

"Ah! I don't have any umbrella," I heard Jun say and saw her looking very troubled.

"You should always have one," I said, "…you'll never know when it'll rain."

"Ehhhh? It's heavy plus the news said no rain today," she explained.

Jun seems to be in her normal mood now. I'm pretty sure she's still pissed at me from our talk. _I guess she cooled down now_. "How heavy do you think an umbrella is?" I replied to her.

"Now now," Ui interrupted, "…why don't we share mine to the nearest convenience store so you can buy one?" she said to Jun.

"My savior!" she hugged her feeling very grateful.

"You can borrow mine," I said. Somehow, the thought of them sharing an umbrella bothered me. _Stop it Azusa! Jun's your friend._ I told myself knowing very well why I'm worried.

"Then what about you?" Jun asked.

"I'm sure the rain will stop later. I still have club activities."

"You'll never know Azusa," she said to me with a little smirk on her face.

"Ugh…" She threw my words back at me.

"She's right Azusa-chan. I'd feel more at ease if you have that with you. It looks like this rain will keep pouring till evening," Ui said to me.

"O-Okay…" She doesn't seem to be that mad anymore.

"I don't want to worry later on whether you got wet or not," Ui added.

"Pfft!" Jun held in a laugh.

Then Ui immediately gave her a light nudge with her elbow.

"What is it?" I asked feeling very curious.

"Ah nothing. Anyway, thanks for the offer Azusa but just like Ui said it might still be raining later and I'd feel bad if you ended up _soaking wet._ "

 _Did she just put some emphasis on those last words?_ "Right…," I said then saw Ui just looking away with a little blush on her face. I'm still a bit curious but I just brushed it off. "Anyway, I'll go to the clubroom now. I'll call you later, okay?" I said to Ui.

"Okay," she said with a gentle smile.

After smiling back at her, I went on my way.

Thinking about surprising Ui later, made me realize that I might not be able to do it because of lack of time I'll have. She might even be finished cooking by the time I get there if ever I do proceed with my plan. _Then I'll do it this weekend,_ I thought. Which is a better, since I won't be pressured by any time plus it's summer vacation. _Heck I'll even cook breakfast for her._

"Hey, where's Yui?" My thoughts interrupted by Mio-senpai's question.

"She said she'll catch up. I saw her talking to Nodoka," Ritsu-senpai answered.

"It's already been 30 minutes since the bell rang," Mio-senpai said looking at her phone's clock, "…she's taking too long."

"Oh relax she could be asking Nodoka about one of our lessons today."

"Then she would've told us. Plus, knowing her, she's always more excited about club time than studying."

 _Good point._ I thought as I listened to my senpais and now starting to feel a little bit of worry.

"Oh come on, she could be taking a dump or Sawa-chan probably called her to the faculty or something," Ritsu-senpai said still looking calm.

"Who called who to the faculty?" said someone from the door.

"Sensei…," Mio-senpai asked immediately, "…by any chance, did you call for Yui?"

"No, why?" sensei asked as she sat on her chair.

"Well she's not here yet," Mio-senpai replied.

"Maybe she's taking a dump," sensei said having the same thought as Ritsu-senpai.

"More importantly," Ritsu-senpai started, "…Mugi's not here yet too."

"That's a bit troubling," sensei said.

"How is Mugi not being here a concern for you than Yui's absence?" Mio-senpai asked looking confused.

"No snacks," sensei and Ritsu-senpai said in unison.

"Don't you have anything else on your mind other than food?" senpai sounded a bit irritated.

"Maybe they're together," I said to them hoping that's true. _Why would I even hope for that? Am I that worried? If they're not together then senpai might really be just in the bathroom just like senpai said._ "I'll call – "

 _Are you really sure that you love Ui?_ Jun's words popped in my head that made me stop myself from calling Yui-senpai.

"Sorry I'm late. I had something to take care of." Mug-senpai then arrived. Seeing that Yui-senpai's not with her I approached her.

"Mugi-senpai, do you know where Yui-senpai is?"

"No, why? She's not here yet?" Somehow Mugi-senpai sounded off. _Is it just my imagination?_ In the end I didn't pay much mind to it.

"You haven't seen her?" Mio-senpai asked.

"No, I'm afraid I haven't."

"Then she _is_ taking a dump," said Ritsu-senpai.

"Then why is she taking this long?" I asked.

"Maybe it's a bi – "

"Okay, enough with this dump talk. Let's have some cake," sensei said clearly eager to eat.

"But – "

"Well she's probably taking care of something and just forgot to tell us," Mio-senpai said to me, "Let's have some tea while waiting for her okay?"

"O-Okay…," I said. _Why am I even worried like this?_

 _"Are you really sure that you love Ui?"_

It's that again.

 _Fine,_ I said to myself. I decided to not worry about something unnecessary. _Besides, what could happen to her in school, right?_ So, having said that, I joined my senpais and had some snacks while waiting for Yui-senpai. So we ate, drank tea and chatted like always, but Yui-senpai never came. And as we almost finish our snack Mugi-senpai reminded us of Yui-senpai's absence.

"Yui-chan's really taking her time." As someone who would often be an airhead just like Yui-senpai and Ritsu-senpai, she knows when it's time to take things seriously. And when that happens it really _is_ serious. Just like the kind of look she's making right now. _She's seriously worried._

And as expected, Mio-senpai would immediately understand. "Yeah. That's weird. You think something's wrong?"

"Hmmm…," Mugi-senpai looked really worried while thinking hard. "Hold on, I'll try calling her."

"I already sent her a message earlier," Ritsu-senpai said, "…but she hasn't replied yet. So she might not be able answer if you called her."

We all looked at her for a while before Mio-senpai said, "When did you do that?"

"Huh? Do what?"

"Send Yui a message?"

"Earlier, while we were talking."

"So you _do_ care about Yui-chan, eh? You tsundere club president you," sensei teased.

"Shut up. Why didn't you? You're the teacher here," senpai said, "Anyway, come on. Let's look for her. She should be just somewhere in this school."

"I'll call her while we do that," Mugi-senpai said and started dialing on her phone.

"Alright! Let's split u – "

"I'll go with Mugi." Mio-senpai instantly answered.

"Um…Okay?" Ritsu-senpai said looking surprised at the fast response of Mio-senpai, "…then I'll go with Azusa."

"I'll go back to the faculty and page Yui-chan from there," said sensei.

And so we searched the school from top to bottom; the bathrooms, empty classrooms, the gym and even the last place Yui-senpai would probably go to before going to the clubroom, the library. But she's nowhere to be found. I somehow got a little bit desperate that I interrupted the meeting of the student council just to excuse and ask Nodoka-senpai if she saw Yui-senpai.

"Huh? She hasn't shown up? But she was on her way to the classroom just a few minutes after you guys left," Nodoka-senpai told us. "So you're telling me all this time she didn't arrive at the clubroom? Is that why Sawako-sensei was calling for her?"

"Yeah. Though we waited for her thinking that she might've stopped by somewhere first but an hour passed by and she still didn't come so we split up and started looking for her," Ritsu-senpai explained and concern is starting to show on her face.

"Have you called her?" Nodoka-senpai sounded really worried now.

 _And so am I._

"Mugi's been doing that as we speak and so far nothing. I texted her before the search but still no reply."

"Where could she be?"

"Hey guys!" Mio-senpai and Mugi-senpai came running towards us. Mugi-senpai's still on the phone.

"Mio. Any news?" Nodoka-senpai asked immediately.

"Yeah. We checked her shoe locker just in case and her shoes weren't there."

"What? Then she just left? Without saying a word?" Ritsu-senpai said.

"That's not like her," said Nodoka-senpai.

"Should we call the police?!" I suddenly cried out due to panic.

"Yes we should!" Mio-senpai said, who started to panic as well, took out her phone and was about to dial the emergency numbers when Nodoka-senpai stopped her.

"Wait. Relax you two, calm down for a sec. Let's not panic here. Let's call Ui, okay? Maybe Yui went home."

"You're right Nodoka. Good idea let's do that," Mio-senpai said sounding calmer yet her hands tremble as she looked for Ui's name in her phonebook.

"Then I'll do it," I quickly said and put it on speaker so everyone can hear.

After three rings she still hasn't answered. _Come on Ui…,_ I felt impatient. Fourth and fifth ring – still nothing. _What's taking her so long?!_ And on the sixth time she finally answered.

[Hello? Azusa-chan?]

"Ui?!" I unconsciously answered in panic.

[Azusa-chan? W-What's wrong?]

"It's Yui-senpai!"

[Onee-chan?! Why?! What happened to her?!]

"Yui…she's…she's…," Mio-senpai talked as well.

[Mio-san?! What?! What is it?! What happened to onee-chan?!]

"Cut it out you two! You're scaring Ui-chan," Ritsu-senpai said to us and took the phone away.

"Wait. Hearing how Ui's also worried that means Yui's not home," Nodoka-senpai deduced. She took the phone and talked Ui.

[Hello?! Hello?!...]

"Ui…it's Nodoka – "

[Nodoka-san?! What's going on?! Did something happen to onee-chan?!]

"Calm down Ui. Nothing's happened. Right now we just can't find Yui and we're checking if she went home because it seems her shoes aren't here anymore."

[No…she hasn't come home yet…]

"I see – "

[I'm going to look for her!]

"Wait Ui!"

[…wait Ui…]

 _Huh? Was that Jun? Why is Jun with Ui?_

"You need to stay there in case Yui comes home, okay? Do you understand?"

[But…]

"I'm sure she's fine, okay?"

[…senpai's right. I'll go look for her Ui you stay here…]

"Calm down Ui. We'll call you immediately when we find her, okay? And Suzuki-san?"

[Yes senpai…]

 _Jun…_

"Please call us too, okay?"

[Okay. Then I'll be off then.]

And the call ended. Somehow my worry was overshadowed by the question: _Why is Jun with Ui?_ That fact shouldn't be a big deal in the first place, they're free to hang out with each other or with anyone they want to hang out with. _But they should've told me…at least Ui should've told me._ I sound like a clingy girlfriend.

"Azusa," I was then called by Ritsu-senpai that brought me back to the matter at hand. "Come on. We're going out."

"Okay," I said immediately. _That's right, we still need to find Yui-senpai first._ Despite that, I'm still bothered that Ui's with Jun alone in their house.

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **On to the next chapter :D**


	23. Chapter 19a

**I DON'T OWN K-ON!**

 **Chapter 19a! :D**

 **I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

 **Setting: I. Growing Old with You (Chapter 5b)**

"Man the rain is really pouring hard!" Jun-chan said as she wiped some of the rain off of her bag and shoulders.

We're at a convenience store to buy an umbrella for her to use since she didn't bring one. I don't mind the sudden showers like this one however today, it feels a little different than usual. I'm not sure what it is exactly but for some reason I'm getting some bad feelings the whole day today. I thought when the rain starts pouring this inkling feeling would stop. It's like telling me that something bad's going to happen. And that talk with Tsumugi-san earlier made me more worried. I told her to just let onee-chan know about Nodoka-san's trip and all but _"That's a good idea. I'll think of way to tell her and I might need your help with it. So for now, don't tell her yet. Let's do it tomorrow, I'll tell you the details."_ is what she said. That indeed made me worry. Despite what Jun-chan said earlier about Tsumugi-san not capable of hurting my sister I still can't help but worry about it. _Is it necessary to think of a way to tell my sister something simple?_ Also, there's that argument that Jun-chan and Azusa-chan had earlier, I worry about that too. I knew all along that they've been arguing and just been considerate of me. Though I don't know any specific details I just know it involves me. And I pretend I don't know anything so that they won't worry. _Is it regarding onee-chan?_

"Hey…Ui…?" Jun-chan called to me.

"Huh? Yes? What is it Jun-chan?"

"You're spacing out. You okay?

"Uh yeah. I-I'm just thinking about what I'm going to cook for dinner."

"Anyway, sorry for making you come all this way Ui and thanks."

"It's nothing Jun-chan – "

 ** _~VRR~ ~VRR~_**

"Ah…sorry Ui let me just answer this for a sec," she said and walked a few steps further away before answering her phone.

I skimmed through the shelves while waiting for Jun-chan to finish her call.

After a few seconds, "HUH?!" I got a surprise when Jun-chan suddenly raised her voice.

I looked at her concerned that she might be fighting with someone on the phone.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner? You even volunteered to cook dinner tonight so that mom wouldn't have to and can go to her reunion. And dad's away on a business trip. That's not fair onii-chan! I wanted curry!"

 _I guess it's not anything serious._ I thought as I listened to my friend.

Quickly after that, she hung up and gave a long sigh.

"Is everything okay Jun-chan?" I asked feeling a bit concerned.

"Huh? Ah yeah," she answered smiling which assured me that things are really all right, "…that was my big bro. He's just letting me know that something urgent came up regarding some stuff in his college and can't cook dinner tonight."

"I see."

"I hate it when he tells me important things at the last minute," she complained as she took one folding umbrella from the shelf. We went to the cashier and she still grumbled, "That stupid brother of mine didn't even buy the ingredients for the curry."

"Then what will you have tonight?" I asked.

"Luckily, there are some left overs from last night's dinner in the fridge. I can just heat them up."

When we stepped outside the store, for some reason the rain started to pour harder.

"Huh? Are we bad luck or something?" Jun-chan said jokingly.

"Come on Jun-chan that's silly." I laughed a bit.

"Anyway, see you tomorrow Ui. Hopefully, you'd sleep soundly tonight but you can still call anytime like last time if anything happens."

"Say, Jun-chan, do you want to come over for dinner?"

She stared at me for a bit and said, "Eh?" A brief pause then she continued, "That's okay Ui I don't want to be a bother. I'm fine. Totally fine." She smiled at me.

"I insist. We're having curry tonight," I said trying to bait her.

And it almost worked as she took the time to think about it but still said, "It's really okay Ui."

"Come on Jun-chan. I still want to thank you for all the help you've been doing especially last night. Plus I'm sure it's lonely eating by yourself."

"You don't need thank me or anything."

"But I really want to. So what do you say Jun-chan?"

"Hmmm…oh all right. Only because you insisted, it's not because of the curry okay?"

I chuckled and said, "Okay okay."

"Thanks Ui."

Now that's settled, we went on our way. We got home quicker than expected thanks to the rain – we walked quickly to get home and avoid getting wet. We're lucky there isn't any wind but it still got us somehow wet. "I guess there wasn't any point in buying this umbrella. In the end I still got wet from the rain," Jun-chan said and I couldn't agree more. _The rain pour today is definitely weird_ , I thought. But our blazers and socks are the only ones that got really wet. So I lent Jun-chan some spare clothes and hung her uniform to dry. After changing my clothes as well, I made us some tea to warm ourselves up before making dinner and sat on the sofa to rest a bit.

" _~Haaaaah~_ this feels really nice," Jun-chan said after taking a long sip of the tea.

I took a sip myself and thought of talking to my friend about their fights. "Say Jun-chan…"

"Hm? What is it?"

"You don't have to fight with Azusa-chan about onee-chan. I'm fine."

"Eh?! F-Fight? What fight?" She looked nervous.

"I know you've been fighting recently. I saw you two arguing earlier. You guys are important to me so even if you deny it I can still tell."

She started at her tea with a serious look on her face. She showed a mixture of anger and regret before asking, "Did you perhaps hear what were saying?"

"No I didn't but I saw the irritated look you two made…especially yours." I can understand why she's madder since she knows what's been happening.

"I'm sorry Ui…," she said to me with the same expression on her face and still looking down at her tea.

She didn't give any reason or explanation. She's probably thinking that it's pointless or she doesn't want to tell me more about it. Either way, it's still because of me. I held her arm and said, "Don't. I know you're just being mad for me. I probably would be too if I were in your shoes."

"No you won't," she instantly responded, "…you're too nice."

"No I'm not. I mean, two of the most important people in my life are fighting because of me. I don't think that's something I could call as 'nice'."

"It's not your fault!" Jun-chan suddenly raised her voice that surprised even herself. Then continued minding now her volume, "Don't blame yourself. We're the ones who chose to argue with each other. So it's not your fault."

I realized that having this talk is starting to get bad already. _I'm making her remember her anger towards Azusa-chan._ "I'm sorry Jun-chan for having this talk with you."

"No, don't be. You're telling me this because it bothers you, right? I should be the one to apologize. I'm the one who started it, I confronted Azusa about not giving you enough attention. I was so mad I couldn't help it. That's why it's still my fault I'm really sorry."

"I understand Jun-chan don't worry. But please don't fight again, okay? I really don't like it when you two fight. Promise?"

She looked at me, hesitant to answer but ended up giving in. "Okay…I promise."

"Good." I smiled feeling satisfied. I stood up and said, "Now, I guess I should start making dinner."

"I'll help," Jun-chan said standing up as well.

"No it's fine you're a guest. And besides it's just curry, it's nothing very complicated. Make yourself at home. Dinner won't take long," I said.

"O-Okay…," Jun-chan said looking a bit sad and sat back down.

And I went to the kitchen afterwards.

I'm glad I was able to talk to Jun-chan about their fight. _That's one less thing to worry about,_ I thought to myself. I think I should really talk to Azusa-chan myself about onee-chan otherwise she and Jun-chan might really end up not being friends anymore later. And it'll be because of me. I've been too concerned about being too clingy and possessive that it's already causing fights. I need to stop thinking this already. _"You're too nice…"_ I suddenly remembered what Jun-chan said to me earlier. _Is it really because of that or am I just too weak to do something about it?_ I asked myself. And before I could think of an answer for myself I checked the curry I'm cooking. I took a quick taste to see if it needs anything.

"Hmmm…I guess this is fine," I said to myself.

"Can I have a taste?" Jun-chan asked as she entered the kitchen.

I gave her a spoon to use. And as soon as she took a sip I asked, "Well? Is it too spicy?"

"Nope. It's just right," she said grinning and gave me a thumbs up.

"That's good. The rice just finished cooking and all that's left is to let the vegetables in the curry cook. Sorry Jun-chan, please wait a few more minutes."

"Ah no…don't worry. I just got bored sitting alone in the living room so I went to see how you're doing in here. Maybe you need some help with the cooking or something. Even though I'm not as good as you…," she paused a bit then said, "…sorry I can't help with anything."

I laughed and answered, "Don't be silly Jun-chan. It's fine. Like I said this not something very complicated."

"O-Okay then…"

I looked at the window and said, "The rain hasn't let up even just a little bit, huh?"

"Yeah," she just said while looking at the rain as well.

After that, we both became silent. _Did we run out of something to talk about?_ I was about to ask Jun-chan to set up some plates when I see her staring at me. "What is it Jun-chan?"

"N-Nothing…it's just that you look nice in an apron," she said smiling and blushing.

I chuckled and said, "What the heck? This is not the first time you saw me like this."

"Yeah but I never got to say it so this is the first time."

"Well thank you then," I said.

 _Wait…it's always a bit embarrassing when Jun-chan say things like that. Am I perhaps used to it?_ I thought as I noticed the different reaction I had. I brushed it off and checked the curry once again to see if the vegetables are cooked. _Yup they're ready,_ I said and turned off the stove.

"Jun-chan, the food's rea – Eh?!" I was about to tell Jun-chan I'm done cooking when she wrapped her arms around my waist and rested her head on my shoulder that caught me by surprise. "J-Jun-chan? What's wrong? Are you okay?" I asked worriedly. Since she's behind me I couldn't see if she all right.

"Sorry Ui…," she started, "…just a little bit…please…can I hold you for just a little bit…? Just a little bit…," she asked.

 _She sounded so sad…,_ I thought. I've never heard her sound like that before. I always see her smile and laugh and be silly but hearing her like that is somewhat new to me. I can only imagine how she looks right now. I turned and tried to see her face from the reflection in window but it's not clear enough. Then I remembered the time when I missed Azusa-chan and met her at the school's rooftop just to hug her and almost lost control of my urges. _Is that what Jun-chan is feeling right now?_ If it is, then I completely understand.

"Mmn…," I responded to her and just let her hug me until she's satisfied.

"Thank you…," she said to me.

She then held me a little bit tighter and I can feel she's taking slow but deep breaths from the way her chest moves. _As if she's really taking in as much as she can._ Since I've done something similar before this made me a bit wary of how she's feeling right now and instinctively put my hands on her arms. "Don't worry Ui…I just want to hold you like this…nothing more," she said to me softly. Again, she knew what I was thinking. _Is she psychic?_ But I'm relieved to know that.

 _How long has she been holding back for her to suddenly just do this out of nowhere?_ I know for a fact that Jun-chan wouldn't do anything that will make me uncomfortable but I guess she's at her limit and I can sympathize with her somehow. _I know how it feels._ However, feeling her body pressed against my back like this and her arms wrapped around my stomach, makes me feel warm in this cold and rainy night. _This feels nice._

We've been quiet for a while now; all we could hear are the pouring rain and the ticking clock. Having my hands still on her arms, it seems that her arms are bit cold. Thinking that she might be chilly, I unconsciously wrapped my arms on hers. "Really…you're too nice Ui," she then said to me. I didn't say anything. Rather, I don't know what to say. _Should I even say anything?_

Then I suddenly felt her pounding heart. It's beating so hard I can feel a slight tapping on my back. _Is she feeling some urge?_ I thought and assumed it that way since I've been through something similar. She lifted her head from my shoulder and held me closer. I'm starting to prepare myself from any movements that might suggest something more than a hug. _But she said she won't do anything,_ I reminded myself and ended up deciding to trust my best friend with her words.

"Say…Ui…," she suddenly said to me softly.

Her warm breath touched my cold ear, which tickled a bit. "W-What is it?" I asked. It seems she really won't do anything but for some reason I'm nervous.

She didn't answer and seemed uncertain. But she just went on and said what she wanted to say. "Ui…will you…will you give the chance to make you happy?"

"E-Eh? What do you mean Jun-chan?" That surprised me.

"I'm sorry Ui but…I really can't stand seeing you sad, cry and hurt. And I…I want to – "

"Jun-chan…," I cut her off already knowing what she wants to say, "…I…I love Azusa-chan and you know that. Even though things are like this right now I'm not leaving her…I won't…," I said to her. Telling her straight and honesty is the best thing I could do. I know it hurts but it's painful for me too to be hurting my best friend like this.

"Then don't," she instantly said to me.

"H-Huh?" I didn't expect that.

"You don't have to leave her," she repeated, "…I know that's what makes you happy after all. But please…let me make you laugh when you're sad, let me hold you in my arms when you cry, let me hold your hand when you're scared, let me make you feel better when you're in pain…let me have that chance to love you more than a friend Ui…I'll give you all attention I have. I'll give everything…"

"Jun-chan – "

"I won't ask for any physical intimacy. I know that's reserved for Azusa. Just hugs at most I promise."

"Jun-chan that's ridiculous…do you realize what you're saying? You're basically telling me to cheat on my girlfriend."

She didn't say anything. I reckon she knows.

 _Is that what she wants me to do?!_

 ** _To be continued..._**

* * *

 **There's still more :D**

 **On to the next one!**


	24. Chapter 19b

**I DON'T OWN K-ON!**

 **Chapter 19b! This is a bit long :D**

 **I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

 **Setting: I. Growing Old with You (Chapter 5b)**

I'm not going to lie, when I heard those things, I'm tempted. Saying _yes_ to her really crossed my mind after what she said. And if I think about it, Jun-chan has always been there for me since the beginning. She listens to me when I'm worried about something, helped me feel better, put up with all my dramas, she understands me enough to know what I'm thinking most of the time and most importantly, she accepted me when she found out my secret. It's her who's been staying by side. She has definitely done a lot of things for me and I'm truly grateful to have her in my life. _But…_

"Jun-chan…I'm not going to cheat on Azusa-chan," I said sounding firm.

She still remained quiet.

"Don't get me wrong. I'm not mad at you or with what you said. The truth is I appreciate all you've been doing for me, considering my feelings and all but it's still wrong. And I know you know that Jun-chan. You're my best friend and I don't want you doing anything bad. So I'm sorry but let's stop thi – "

 ** _~VRRRRRR~_**

My phone on the counter suddenly rang. _It's Azusa-chan._ "I need to answer that – "

"Just 5 more rings then I'll let go," Jun-chan said.

And for some reason I decided to let her do that.

 ** _~VRRRRRR~_**  
"One." She started counting to reassure me that she'd really let go after five rings.

 ** _~VRRRRRR~_**  
"Two."

 ** _~VRRRRRR~_**  
"Three." _She seems to sound sadder each time_ , I noticed.

 ** _~VRRRRRR~_**  
"Four." Somehow I feel bad and wish I could give her more.

 ** _~VRRRRRR~_**  
"Five." She instantly opened her arms and stepped back, letting me go finally.

And I quickly reached for my phone and answered the call. "Hello? Azusa-chan?"

[Ui?!] I was startled when she answered sounding frightened.

"Azusa-chan? W-What's wrong?"

[It's Yui-senpai!]

When I heard my sister's name I instantly felt panic. _Something definitely happened._ "Onee-chan?! Why?! What happened to her?!"

[Yui…she's…she's…] Mio-san had the same tone as Azusa-chan, which made me even more terrified.

"Mio-san?! What?! What is it?! What happened to onee-chan?!"

Then I heard Ritsu-san and Nodoka-san's voice from a distance. [Cut it out you two! You're scaring Ui-chan…Wait. Hearing how Ui's also worried that means Yui's not home…]

"Put it on speaker," Jun-chan said feeling very concerned and want to know what's going on as well. And I did what she told me.

"Hello?! Hello?!" I said in a loud voice hoping they'd hear me on the other end and would finally talk to me and tell me what happened.

[Ui…it's Nodoka – ]

"Nodoka-san?!" I didn't even let her speak properly out of panic. "What's going on?! Did something happen to onee-chan?!"

[Calm down Ui. Nothing's happened.] Her calm voice somehow helped me alleviate some of my nervousness. [Right now we just can't find Yui and we're checking if she went home because it seems her shoes aren't here anymore.]

"No…she hasn't come home yet…"

[I see – ]

"I'm going to look for her!" I quickly said.

[Wait Ui!"] Nodoka-san yelled out.

I was about to hang up when, "Wait Ui…," Jun-chan grabbed my shoulder and stopped me

[You need to stay there in case Yui comes home, okay? Do you understand?] Nodoka-san explained.

"But…"

[I'm sure she's fine, okay?] She tried to reassure me.

"Senpai's right. I'll go look for her Ui you stay here…," Jun-chan volunteered.

[Calm down Ui. We'll call you immediately when we find her, okay? And Suzuki-san?]

"Yes senpai…"

[Please call us too, okay?]

"Okay. Then I'll be off," she said and the call ended. Jun-chan turned to me and said, "Ui can I borrow a raincoat and a bigger umbrella? Since the one I have is pretty much useless especially in heavy rains."

I hurriedly went up to my room took one out from my closet and went down to Jun-chan. "Maybe we should look for her together," I suggested as I watch my friend prepare.

"I think you should listen to Nodoka-senpai and stay here in case your sister comes home. And try calling her as well."

And I did but onee-chan's not answering her phone. As much as I don't want to stay, I have to because that's the best thing to do right now.

After Jun-chan finished putting on the raincoat, I went downstairs to the front door with her. "I know you're going to look for onee-chan but _you_ be careful, okay?" I told her worried that she might get hurt especially in this weather.

"I'll be fine Ui, don't worry," she said smiling at me. "Let's keep each other updated."

"Yeah," I said and opened the door. And to our surprise, my sister's right there standing, soaking wet from the rain. "Onee-chan?! Where have you been?! Everyone's worried. You didn't go to the clubroom and you're not answering your phone. And you're soaking wet, didn't you…," I stopped after seeing onee-chan's not responding nor looking at me. "O-Onee-chan? Are you okay?"

"No…," my sister said in a serious tone.

"Are you sick? Do you want – "

"I want to be alone…," she just said then went upstairs and straight to her room.

I was stunned. It's the first time I saw my sister be like that. I'm relieved that she's home but I'm still panicking inside after seeing that, I don't know what to do.

"I think you should go after her," Jun-chan said to me calmly as if letting me know every thing's fine. "Don't ask her any questions though."

 _Right, since she doesn't seem like in a state to answer anything._

"I'll go and prepare a warm bath for her, try and get her to take it. Otherwise she'll catch cold."

I wanted to ask her if she has any idea on what could be onee-chan's problem. _It's like she knows,_ I said to myself. But for now, I'll do what Jun-chan says. I went to onee-chan's room and saw her just sitting on the floor still in her wet uniform – she didn't even bother to turn her lights on. And just like Jun-chan said I tried not to ask any questions. "Come on onee-chan, I'll help you with that," I said referring to her guitar and bag that were still on her shoulder. I took them off of her and placed on the side. She's just sitting there, not saying anything. She didn't ask me what's for dinner or what's for dessert. And just then, I heard a gentle knocking on the door. It's Jun-chan giving me the _'ok'_ sign, letting me know that the bath's ready. "Onee-chan the bath's ready. Go in before you catch a cold," I said to her and helped her walk all the way to the bathroom feeling that she might fall anytime.

"I think you should go in and take one with her," my friend suggested.

"Eh? Why?"

"Just to make sure she gets out before fainting in the tub from too much heat. Seeing how she is currently, she might forget. Just like how she forgot about Gitah and got him wet in the rain."

She's right. Onee-chan wouldn't be that careless when it comes with her guitar. "I guess you're right. But…just one thing, you seem to know what's happening – "

"Not really, just a hunch I guess."

"Then – "

"I'll tell you later. You should go in now but remember not to ask. Oh and don't say anything about Nodoka-senpai as well," she reminded me.

 _Why?_ I wanted to ask but I let it go for now since I'll find out later anyway.

And while I was keeping an eye on my sister, making sure she won't hurt herself, I resisted the urge to ask her what happened. I just washed her back and helped her with washing her hair. Somehow, it brought back a lot of memories when we were little. But back then we enjoyed taking baths together, we'd laugh and play. Not be quiet and serious like this. And sometimes, we used to take baths with Nodoka-san – _"Oh and don't say anything about Nodoka-senpai as well…,"_ I suddenly remembered. _Don't tell me it's related to her._

After making sure onee-chan is all right, I helped her get dressed in her room. "Onee-chan, I'll just go and get dressed myself, okay? Why don't you go head downstairs for dinner first? We're having curry," I said to her but I never got any response. I didn't want to force anything so I just went out of her room after much hesitation.

I came down after changing and saw Jun-chan laying out onee-chan's books and guitar that got wet on the floor by the fan. "Jun-chan?" I called out to her.

"Ui. Sorry for taking your sister's stuff. I just thought I'd put them out to dry."

"No it's okay. Thank you Jun-chan," I said to her then noticed the food on the table.

"Uh…I warmed up the curry. Sorry for going in to your kitchen…"

"What are you saying? If there's anyone that needs to apologize, it's me. I'm the one who insisted that you eat with us tonight as our guest and yet you're the one that's helping us. Besides, that's not my kitchen…it's mom's."

"I'm just doing what I can – "

"And I – "

 _~GRROOOWWWL~_

That surprised me. When I realized what it was, somehow some of the stress I had was relieved. I then saw my friend be red as a beet out of embarrassment. I couldn't help but chuckle a bit. "Jeez, you should've eaten first if you're hungry Jun-chan."

"No way! This is not my house…that'd be rude…"

 _~GRROOOWWWL~_ Says her stomach again.

"Come on, let's have that curry," I said to her finally feeding my guest.

 _"Itadakimasu!"_ we both said and I told Jun-chan to go ahead.

And she didn't hesitate. She picked up her spoon and scooped a spoonful of food then put it in her mouth. Her mouth's so full her cheeks puffed up like a squirrel's when it's carry nuts in its mouth. She chewed a few times, swallowed half then put in another spoonful. _I wonder how long she's been hungry._

"Jun-chan, I know you're hungry but try not to eat too fast, okay?" She looks like she hadn't eaten for days.

She looked at me with that round face of hers and blushed then nod once before slowing down her pace.

Watching Jun-chan eat reminded me of onee-chan. _She still hasn't come down yet,_ I said to myself while just staring down on my food.

"I doubt senpai will come down," Jun-chan said.

"By the way, you said you have a hunch on what happened, right? And you'll tell me. Is it related to Nodoka-san?"

"That's my guess."

"And how do you know that?"

"Well…," she looked away and gave it a thought, as if she's finding the right words. She smiled awkwardly and said, "…I…well…the way she looks and behaving right now…reminds me of myself…when I got dumped."

"Eh?"

I never knew. _Jun-chan was like that too?_ I imagined it and instantly felt guilty. _I never even noticed._ Smiling and laughing with us as if she's not hurt. Realizing the fact that she had to put up a facade so I won't notice made me feel even worse. She probably hid it for weeks or maybe even still now. _And I call myself a best friend? I'm such a horrible person._

"Don't feel guilty Ui. The reason why I have to hide the pain is because I know you'd feel bad."

"But still – "

"You did the right thing that day," she reminded me. "And I'm okay now…though not completely but definitely _way_ better," she said giving me such a gentle smile.

 _I really want her to be happy with someone,_ I sincerely wished deep inside. Then I remembered what happened earlier. And unlike before, I'm sort of reconsidering her request now. Which meant pretending and that wouldn't be fair to Jun-chan _. But she did say that I didn't have to leave Azusa-chan so that means I don't have to pretend?_ And I have divided against myself. _But it's still cheating,_ says one part of me. _But it's not like I'll love someone else,_ says the other. The temptation is growing.

"Anyway!" Jun-chan suddenly spoke stopping the debate within me and changing the topic. "Do you think senpai was dumped?"

 _Why am I even thinking about this now?_ I immediately shifted my focus on the matter at hand. "I don't think that's the case because Nodoka-san likes her too, remember?"

"Then something else must've happened that involved Nodoka-senpai."

"I bet it's Tsumugi-san and I'll definitely make her tell tomorrow."

"W-Well let's not jump to conclusions. We don't know anything yet so for now, I think, it's best to just help Yui-senpai especially tomorrow. The next day is usually the worst part."

"Y-You're right."

"By the way, did you call them and told them that your sister's home?"

"I couldn't get through probably because of the rain but I already sent them a message."

The conversation eventually stopped after that which I then unconsciously gave my mind the chance to ponder more on that matter with my friend's request. _Why am I having second thoughts about this?_ It's kind of weird because I'm pretty sure I don't love her like Azusa-chan and yet, here I am really thinking hard on whether I should I accept it or not. In a way, I want to, just so I can somehow make Jun-chan happy. And I wouldn't have to give up anything on my part. Even though I don't have feelings for Jun-chan, I _do_ enjoy being with her. And if I think about it, she's being there for me and making me happy even before she asked me those things. _So what would change if I say yes?_ Aside form probably more hugs and some hand holding, nothing much would change. _It's not like we're going to kiss or have s-sex._ Azusa-chan and I haven't done those things yet and Jun-chan said she won't ask for anything that's reserved fro my girlfriend, so this is good. _Wait…isn't this too good of a deal?_ I noticed. I need to think about this some more. _Do I really want to do this?_

 _"_ _Gochisou sama"_

 _Eh?_ My thoughts were disrupted. I was surprised when I saw that Jun-chan was done eating and so was I. I then realized that we've been having a very quiet meal. _Ugh…what am I doing?_ I've been thinking too much and not entertaining my friend. At this rate, it's no different than eating alone. Jun-chan would've been better off having dinner at her place. At least there, she won't have to do any helping. _Hurry, I need to think of something to sa –_

"By the way, thanks for inviting me over for dinner, Ui," Jun-chan beat me to it.

"Eh? W-What are you saying? You're the guest here and yet you end up doing a lot of helping with all that's happened."

"This is still better than being alone at home. Plus, I got to eat curry," she grinned.

Even though she said that I still want to give her something in return. Then I remembered there's still a slice of chocolate cake left in the fridge. "Then how about some dessert," I said to her as I stood up. I went to the fridge and took out the cake. "Here you go Jun-chan," I said to her with a smile and served her the remaining slice.

"Whoa! It looks delicious – wait…why only me? Where's yours?"

"That's the last slice, you can have it."

"No way, you have this then."

"I'm already full so you have it."

"No you're not. Let's share it come on. I don't want to be the only one eating this and besides I'm almost full so I can't finish this," Jun-chan explained.

"Oh all right," I finally agreed and sliced it in half vertically. I made sure Jun-chan's half is bigger by just a bit that she won't even notice.

"Thanks Ui." And she really didn't.

It didn't take us long before we finished our dessert given that it was smaller than usual. This kind of atmosphere we have right now is so different from what we had earlier. If that thing about onee-chan didn't happen I don't know if we'd ever talked to each other like normal now. It would've been really awkward afterwards.

"Let me help you with the dishes," Jun-chan said.

"What? No way!" I said and quickly stood up. "I'll do it," I immediately cleared up the table before Jun-chan could do anything.

"But – "

"Nope. I'd be more comfortable if you let me do what a host is supposed to do."

"O-Okay. Then I guess…I'll just sit here…?"

"As you should," I smiled and went to the kitchen to wash the dishes.

After a few minutes, "Hey Ui…," Jun-chan entered the kitchen again as I'm rinsing the plates.

"Yes? What is it?"

"I'm really bored. Can I help you anything?"

 _Feels like déjà vu._ That sudden hug she gave me earlier popped in my head but I immediately ignored it and said to her, "It's okay I'm almost done actually."

"Then do you want me to put food for Yui-senpai on the table? You know? In case she decides to come down later?"

"Sure. Thanks Jun-chan…"

It's probably written all over my face that I'm really worried because Jun-chan said, "Everything's going to be fine. She just needs some time. Try not to worry too much, okay?"

"Mn," I just responded and went back to washing.

"By the way, did Azusa and the rest reply to you yet?" Jun-chan asked as she's setting up the table.

"No not yet," I answered. _Maybe they haven't received it yet._

 _Azusa-chan…I guess she called me about onee-chan again_. And I shouldn't be like this because it was an urgent matter. Though I really can't help it since they're close and it seems most of her attention has been on my sister often. They go to the same club so they even spend more time together. I think the last time we had a proper date was during our first date. And I can't really complain to her about it because the light music club always hangs out together and if Azusa-chan would suddenly not do that I'm sure they'll ask her questions and she'll be in a pinch since our relationship is still a secret to them.

 _"I'll give you all attention I have. I'll give everything…"_

I remembered and thought about giving that chance to Jun-chan once again. I then shook my head refusing the idea. _I can't do that…_ , I said to myself feeling very decided. I finished washing the dishes and wiped my hands. As I was about to walk out the kitchen my phone rang.

 ** _~VRRRRRR~_**

I reached for my phone in pocket and saw Azusa-chan's name. _She must've read my message._ "Hello – "

[Ui! Has Yui-senpai come home yet?] She still sounds panicky.

"Yes almost an hour ago – "

[Really?!]

"Yes…" Hearing her be so worried about my sister makes my heart ache so much.

[…Ui says she's home…thank goodness…Hey Mio you could stop making fliers now…] I could hear the others in the background.

"I sent you guys a message. I guess you haven't seen it yet."

[You did? Sorry we were busy going to different places and calling each other eventually we ran out of batter. So we're at Max Burger to charge our phones and eat.] She explained.

"I see…"

[So did Yui-senpai tell you why she suddenly went home?]

"Well…," I haven't really thought of any excuse. So I just said what came to my mind first, "It seems she's feeling a little bit unwell."

[She's sick?! How is she?!]

I'm both so hurt and mad right now that I'm starting to cry. _How about me? Aren't you going to ask how I'm doing? Aren't you going to ask if I already ate? I could be too worried to eat._

And before I could answer, Nodoka-san talked to me. [Hello Ui? It's me]

I have to hold back my tears. "Yes? Nodoka-san…"

[How's Yui?] I can tell she's worried too but in a calmer way.

"Just a slight fever. She just needs some rest," I said trying so hard not to sound like I'm already crying.

[I see. That's a relief then…] she paused for a while then asked, […How about you? Are _you_ okay?]

I think she noticed. "Yes…I'm…I'm just…relieved as well." But I still lied. I do wish Azusa-chan was the one who asked me that. _Does she think about me even for just a little bit? Am I not important to her?_

[That's good. Make sure Yui eats and drinks her medicine, okay? Also don't push yourself too hard, okay? Call me if anything happens.]

"Mn…I will…"

[…here you go Azusa-chan thank you…]

Nodoka-san gave the phone back to Azusa-chan. And before she could say anything I hung up then turned my phone off. I couldn't hold my tears anymore – I don't want her to hear. _It hurts so much…I want it to stop._

 _"…let me make you laugh when you're sad…let me hold you in my arms when you cry…let me hold your hand when you're scared…let me make you feel better when you're in pain…let me have that chance to love you…"_

My mind suddenly stopped thinking when I remembered. I clenched my phone for a few seconds then put it on the kitchen counter. I walked towards Jun-chan at a brisked paced and grabbed on to her back, startling her.

"Eh?! What?! Ui?! What is it?!"

I didn't say anything and just buried my face on her back while holding her clothes tightly in my hand. My tears still won't stop falling.

"Ui? Are you cryi – "

"What you said earlier…"

"Huh?"

"…Is it true? Will you…really do those things?"

She remained silent for a while, recalling what happened in the kitchen earlier. Then she said just one word. "Yes." She spoke with such conviction.

I don't know what to say next, or rather I don't know how to say it. That I decided to let her do the things she asked for. But as usual Jun-chan somehow made things easy for me.

She turned around and held me tight in her arms. "You can pull away if you change your mind…," she said.

That is probably what I should do. This is my last chance to turn back from doing this I guess. _But…_ I then put my arms around her too and cried even more on her shoulder. _I want to feel important too and right now Jun-chan's the one making me feel that way._

She just hugged me tighter and let me cry.

It's nothing special, she's not doing anything extraordinary, and it's just a hug. But I feel she's doing something more. Being held like this, when I feel horrible, feels really nice. The warmth and the comfort Jun-chan is giving me right now is just wonderful. I don't mind if this goes on a little longer. _Am I that hungry for affection?_

And we _did_ stay like that for a while, until I stopped crying and calmed down. She gently stroked my head as I sniffled.

"Do you feel better?"

"Mn," I responded with a nod.

"That's good." She then followed with, "I love you Ui…"

I hesitated. "I…"

"It's okay…I know. You don't have to say anything," she said to me.

I slowly pulled away and said, "Thank you Jun-chan."

She didn't say anything back but instead she smiled at me, softly caressed my cheeks and wiped some tears with her thumb.

 _As of right now, I'm letting her love me more than a friend,_ I reminded myself. Then I held her hand on my cheek and smiled back at her.

 _Should I start seeing her as more than a friend too?_ I'm not sure and I'm unsure of what's going to happen later. I _do_ know I'm doing something bad but this is definitely temporary. I don't know until when though but for now Jun-chan's the one making me happy and I want to do the same to her even for just a little while.

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **My oh my...I hope you enjoyed that :)**

 **Feel free to comment, review or whatever :D**

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter :)**


	25. Chapter 20

**I DON'T OWN K-ON!**

 **Back with another update! Two in fact :D So let's start with Chapter 20!**

 **I hope you enjoy :)**

 **Setting: I. Growing Old with You (FINAL A)**

* * *

It's Friday, tomorrow's the day that Nodoka-san and her family will go to Chicago for the summer. Onee-chan came home last night in a mess and according to Jun-chan it might have something to do with Nodoka-san. And when I came down earlier to fix her things that we left to dry overnight, I saw my sister's plate is still there with the food untouched. I'm not sure what happened but I have a feeling that Tsumugi-san did something. Since this is just all speculation, I want to hear what happened from my sister herself. _I'll try to talk to her as if I don't know anything._

Of course, there's also the matter with Jun-chan last night, which I will think about later after this problem with onee-chan gets resolved or I at least get her to go to school. If it really had something to do Nodoka-san yesterday then I think onee-chan will not want to leave. I've also received some messages from Azusa-chan last night and earlier today that I just read a few minutes ago, right now I don't feel like replying to any of them as most of them are about onee-chan. I'm about to get that same feeling last night so I quickly shook my head to stop me from thinking about Azusa-chan and Jun-chan for now I need to focus on my sister –

 ** _~VRRR~_**

 _"Good morning Ui. See you later at school and take it easy, okay?"_

And Jun-chan suddenly sends me a message. I'm happy about it because she's worried about me, obviously. _But not now!_ I regained my focus and immediately made my way to onee-chan's room with her bag. _I don't know anything…I don't know anything…I don't know anything_. I keep saying to myself before going in so that I won't slip up. And when I feel like I'm ready I went for it.

"Onee-chan? Onee-chan…its morning already. It's time to get up," I called out to her while putting her school bag on her table.

But she didn't respond but pulled the blanket over her head instead.

She doesn't want to talk. _I knew it._ I came closer to her bed, "Onee-chan come on. We're going to be late, don't you want to see – "

"No!" onee-chan immediately said and continued, "I don't want to see anybody…"

 _Whoa I slipped up…No…this is fine because I'm supposed to be clueless right now_. "What? What are you talking about? And what happened yesterday? Your voice sounds different, are you sick?"

"Yes, so I won't go to school today. I'm very sick…"

"Somehow I'm not that convinced you're really sick."

"Yes I am…"

"Onee-chan what's gotten into you? Come out and tell me what happened," I said while pulling the covers.

It was a moment of tug of war between us, "Jeez, onee-chan quit being so stubborn." Eventually, I won and was able to pull away the covers. Seeing how red and swollen my sister's eyes were afterwards made me panic. "Onee-chan?! Were you crying?!" I knelt down beside her bed. She tried her best not to cry anymore but she couldn't stop it.

"Uuuuiii~" onee-chan said and hugged me tight – feeling hungry for a little comfort.

"What's wrong?! What happened?!" I said and hugged my sister back.

She didn't answer and just shed more tears than before.

I waited patiently for her to calm down. _What happened yesterday?! I've never seen onee-chan like this before_.

After a while, she stopped crying so I asked her, "Please tell me what happened, onee-chan. You're acting strange, you didn't eat dinner last night and everyone's worried about you when you didn't show up yesterday in your club…I'm worried about you…Nodoka-san is worried about you…"

"Sorry Ui…it's just that…I'm…"

"You're?"

"I'm too late…," she hugged me tighter when she said it.

"Too late? What do you mean?"

"Yesterday….I saw Mugi-chan confessed to Nodoka-chan and she said yes…"

 _TSUMUGI-SAN DID WHAT?!_

"It's really understandable since she did say that she's in love with Nodoka-chan the other day."

 _SHE SAID WHAT?!_

Two revelations within 10 seconds, _that's too much to take in._ _Indeed I asked Tsumugi-san's help in stopping onee-chan in her plans for Saturday but…but…what the heck is this?! And I thought Nodoka-san said she's in love with onee-chan…then why would she…Argh! I don't know what's happening anymore. In any case, first thing's first…I need to get onee-chan to school._

"Come on onee-chan, you still need to go to school. I'll buy you an ice cream to help you feel better. Then let's talk while we walk to scho – "

"I don't want to…I don't want to see them."

"I understand how you feel but you have to go…"

"No!"

"Onee-chan, you love Nodoka-san, right?"

"Yes I do…very much…"

"Then all the more reason for you to go to school."

"What do you mean?"

"You want to make it up to her and show her you love her, right? Then let her see that you're happy for her. Even if it's hard; even if it hurts as long as she's happy, other things don't matter anymore. You can still be there for her and support her like always, right?"

She looked at her sister with amazement. She smiled and said, "Yeah. As long as I can see her smile and be happy."

"That's the spirit. Now get out of bed we're going to be late," I said and smiled back.

"Thanks Ui," she said and wiped her tears. "Where did you get those words anyway? It's like you're speaking from experience."

"Eh?! I…uh…TV dramas…?"

"Oh. I guess that's really helpful sometimes."

"Y-Yeah. Anyway, I'll see you downstairs," I said before leaving the room.

After almost an hour we arrived at school and as expected onee-chan's friends flocked around her by the school gate checking how she was and scolding her. Then Nodoka-san arrived not too long after looking very worried as well.

"Yui! Why didn't you tell me you were sick yesterday? You really had me worried."

"I'm really sorry Nodoka-chan…," my sister said while not making any eye contact.

"Well now that everything's settled, Mio help me with my homework," Ritsu-san said then pulled Mio-san away.

"What?! Wai – Ritsu!"

"Homework…?" I guess onee-chan would forget about it with the things happened last night.

"It can't be helped. You were sick yesterday. Come on I'll help you," Nodoka-san offered and took Yui by the hand, immediately walking away not giving her a chance to refuse.

"Speaking of homework, Jun wanted my help as well," Azusa-chan said. "Ui I'll go ahead."

 _That's it?_ _After seeing that onee-chan's fine you're just going to leave like that?_ Pain and anger are about to surface once again but I try not to get distracted for I'm alone with Tsumugi-san for the second time.

"Tsumugi-san? There's something I want to talk – " she suddenly cut off by holding a finger in front of me. Then took out her phone and called someone.

"Hello? Yes it's me…is everything ready?...Good. Now, remember to do it _the moment_ school ends got it?...Okay, bye."

 _Wh-What's with that illegal sounding phone call?!_ I said to myself.

She turned her attention to me and said, "Everything's fine Ui-chan. Don't worry about a thing," then made her way inside the school gate.

 _After school? What did she mean? What will happen after school?!_

"You'll see, for now you just need to wait," she turned around and suddenly said.

"What?! Did you just read my mind?"

"No way," she gave a chuckle. "Ui-chan you were thinking out loud."

"Eh?!"

"Azusa-chan tends to do that too. That happens if you think too much you know," Tsumugi-san said with a smile. "Anyway, let's go Ui-chan we're going to be late."

"Y-Yeah…," I just said and completely put aside the idea of confronting her. _After school…will all questions be answered later? But what's going to happen later? I just need to wait, huh?_

"Oh by the way, if Azusa-chan receives a text from Yui-chan telling her to come to our classroom, be sure to come along okay?"

"Huh? Why?"

"You'll find out la – "

"That's it!" I raised my voice and stopped walking that made Tsumugi-san stop as well. I've had just enough of her secrecy and it's starting to make me mad. "You've kept so much already. I deserve to know what the heck you're planning. Telling my sister you have feelings for Nodoka-san?...Confessing to her yesterday?...You think this is a game? In case you don't know you're hurting my sister! Please explain yourself!" I think I'm on the verge of losing control.

"You're right…I'm sorry Ui-chan," she said looking very apologetic. "Okay, I'll tell you…"

And she began explaining everything to me. Her plans, what she did and when she started thinking about them. Hearing all of it made my gentle, innocent and angelic image of Tsumugi-san crumble. The confession and everything else that happened before that were all a lie – a set up. All to make my sister realize that she _too_ has feeling for Nodoka-san. _Looks really are deceiving._

"I'm sorry Ui-chan. I know I've hurt Yui-chan so much but believe me I did it for both of them."

I just looked at her not knowing if I should believe her or not. I _am_ mad at her though.

"They're my precious friends. I would never do anything to hurt them for no reason or for fun."

"I get that you want onee-chan to recognize her own feelings but you could've done it in a _less_ painful way."

"I'm sorry Ui-chan…I don't think Yui-chan would understand if we tell her normally the kind of _love_ we mean…"

It really frustrating to admit that she has a really good point. "B-But couldn't you have just waited? I mean take the time to tell her?"

"I just thought that Nodoka-chan's departure is a great opportunity and I can't think of other good chances. So please forgive me, last night was the last of it I promise."

"It's onee-chan who you should apologize to…"

"I know I'll do it after all of this is over. I swear."

 _~Ssiiiiiiggggghhhhhhh~_ "Fine…I'll forgive you…"

"Really – "

"If!" I quickly cut her off, "…you tell me what you're going to do later…"

She pondered for a bit then said, "Okay."

Just like she promised, no more hurting my sister. I heard the plan for later and it all sounds good but I just have one question, "And that call earlier? What was that for?"

"Even though I told you how the main part is going to happen I'd like to still keep at least one or two things a secret. You know? To make everything else believable," she said smiling at me.

"I still don't see the point of all of this but fine. I'll do what you say. This is the last time, okay?" I just agreed since it's nothing like what happened yesterday. Plus, despite what she did, Tsumugi-san _is_ a really nice person. _I just can't understand how her mind works._

"Yes. I promise," she said excitedly like a child about to go to an amusement park for the first time.

I do hope things will go well later on. Somehow I feel scared and excited for my sister at the same time. I wonder if they'll be able to tell each other properly _. If they do, will they start going out?_ Whatever happens I wish they're both happy afterwards.

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **You enjoyed that? :D**

 **Then on to the next :D**


	26. Chapter 21

**I DON'T OWN K-ON!**

 **Chapter 21!**

 **I hope you enjoy :)**

 **Setting: I. Growing Old with You (FINAL A & B)**

* * *

"Aaaaaaaand done!" Jun put in the last period in homework then quickly closed her notebook. "Thanks a lot Azusa."

"You basically just copied all of it," I pointed out.

And she just laughed about it.

 _Sigh._ It must be nice to be her, so carefree. I still feel tired from last night. With Yui-senpai just went and disappeared on us. I still find it weird for her to do that. Normally, she'd still attend the club despite being sick to hang out and eat snacks. But then again she's also so random at times. She seems to be fine now and that's what important. Otherwise, Ui might have a harder time taking care of her again.

Speaking of Ui, I think I gave her the impression that I'm ignoring her earlier. I didn't even ask if she's okay. I mean, it's about her sister, I'm sure she's stressed out about it. _Argh! That was so dumb of me!_ I know I forgot to check on her last night, which likely the time she's to be the most anxious out of all of us, and I just realized it when Nodoka-senpai did it first. _I got too focused on Yui-senpai._

 _"Are you really sure that you love Ui?"_

 _Last night was different!_ Suddenly remembering what Jun said yesterday made me a bit irritated. Earlier I really wanted to ask Ui how she's doing and why Jun was with her last night. I tried my best not to think about the latter one because it shouldn't be a big deal in the first place and I might slip up. I got too cautious and somehow ended up not giving her even a tiny bit of care. Ui seemed mad at me yesterday about something but I tried to brush it off because she was talking to me and it might just be my imagination. Though it might be really because of Yui-senpai as Jun said. Regardless of whether that's true or not it doesn't matter, because _now,_ I'm pretty sure she's really mad at me today. _What the heck is happening to me?_

"Hey Azusa, you okay?" Jun asked. "You're spacing out."

 _Maybe I could just ask Jun why she was at Ui's last night,_ I thought as I look at her.

"W-What? Stop staring at me…"

"Jun why were you at Ui's last night?" I asked casually.

"Last night? Ui invited me for dinner."

"Hmm I see…"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

She looked at me with a confused expression on her face. "What's with you?"

"Nothing…I'm just curious."

"She found out I had no one to eat to dinner with, felt sorry for me and invited me over."

"How did she find out?"

"Is this some kind of interrogation or something?"

"What? I'm just curious."

"No you're not. It's bothering you doesn't it?"

I quickly looked away, surprised that my friend guessed right. "Well…"

" _Sigh…_ We were at the convenience store and my brother called said he had some urgent things to take care of and can't cook dinner. Mom was at her reunion and dad was on a trip. Ui, being a nice person that she is, heard my talk with my brother and invited me over for dinner. Then the rest is history. Are you satisfied officer Nakano?" Jun explained.

"Then why didn't you guys tell me?"

"What? I don't know I guess we forgot or didn't think it was something to report. Don't tell me that bothers you too?"

"Well I'm sorry if it does, but it does, okay? I wanted to ask her about it last night but things got busy with Yui-senpai and…"

"Speaking of Ui…she's not here yet huh?" Jun pointed out. "Homeroom's about to start."

I looked around the classroom and said, "That's weird. I saw her with Yui-senpai at the gate. I wonder what's taking her."

"Oh she's here," Jun pointed out.

Ui put her bag on her desk then came over to where we are. "Good morning you guys."

"Morning," we both greeted.

"What took you so long? Did something happen at the gate?" I asked.

"Oh nothing Tsumugi-san just talked to me about onee-chan."

"I see. How about you? How are you doing? Did you sleep well last night?" _Yes! I finally asked her!_

"Yeah. I'm fine I had a good night's sleep." Her refreshed look seems convincing.

Ui doesn't seem to be mad. _Thank goodness._

"Oh by the way…," Jun said then rummaged in her bag and took out a container, "…here's the container for the curry from last night. Thanks again Ui."

"No problem," she smiled at her. "There was a lot left so be sure to share it your family."

 _Huh? Ui seems happy…not that I have any problem with that…am I imagining things?_

"No way! That curry's mine," Jun replied.

"You sound really silly right now," I commented.

 ** _~VRRR~_**

"Who is it?" Jun asked referring to a text a received.

"It's mom," I answered and read her message. "She just said she wants me home early today."

Then the bell finally rang and we went to our seats. Classes then went on one after the other. Lunch came and the three of us sat together as usual, both Ui and Jun are chatting like normal. But, as I watch them, for some reason I feel like something's different _. They seem closer._ Well they _are_ close because they're friends but somehow it's a different kind of close. _Are they perhaps…? Nah! No way._

"Azusa-chan what's the matter?" Ui asked noticing me deep in thought.

"Hm? Oh nothing," I said smiling at her.

 ** _~VRRR~_** _A text?_ I checked my phone and, "It's from Yui-senpai."

"What did she say?" asked Ui.

" _'Come to our classroom later after school.'_ Is what she said." I then turned to Ui who suddenly looked anxious. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's nothing," she said to me and went back to eating.

 _Is it because I read Yui-senpai's text? Is it because she's asking me to come to her later?_ I thought and said, "I don't really need to go, right? I bet it's nothing important."

"I think you should," Ui said.

"Why?"

"W-Well onee-chan might need something from you," she just looking a bit nervous.

It's weird but, "Okay…if you say so Ui."

As we continue on with our lessons after the break, I can't help but think about my relationship with Ui. There are still some issues yesterday that we haven't really talked about yet. One of the most important is: _Why was she mad yesterday?_ And Jun said it's because of Yui-senpai, I haven't been pushing her away enough. _Is that what I should do?_ But if I tell her to stop or stay away she might get hurt and cry. _That'd be such a pain._ And in regards to that, another thing I have to address is what Jun said, _again,_ _"Are you sure you love Ui?"_ That really nagged me all day yesterday.

To get things straight, I am certain that I love Ui. It's her I love and not because she looks like senpai. I genuinely love Ui. The question now is: _Why then do I care so much about Yui-senpai?_ That's what made me doubt yesterday. And pondering hard about it, I think it's because Ui cares about her so much too. She's her sister and she's very important to her so I guess I just naturally care about senpai too. If anything happens to senpai Ui would end up being sad and I don't want that. And finally realizing that put me at ease. It scared me that what Jun said might've been true.

Lastly, telling senpai about us. I know I'm not ready but Ui already is. And she looked really disappointed yesterday. _Maybe I should agree with this one_ , I thought. If it's really because of Yui-senpai that's made Ui mad at me then I should go along with this to make it up to her somehow. _And maybe that way senpai would hug me less now._ And as for whether she'd understand or not I guess I'll leave that for later. I'm sure Ui and I will work something out.

"Yes. That's what I'm going to do…"

"You mean read the next paragraph Nakano-san?" our teacher suddenly said.

"Eh?" I must've said that out loud.

"Glad you finally decided to get back in this class."

"I-I'm sorry…," I said and looked to Ui who was gesturing me to where we are in the lesson and thankfully I was able to get away from any scolding afterwards.

Finally, it's the last period and it's about to end. I remembered Yui-senpai's message about going to their classroom after school. _I wonder why._ She probably would ask me to help her with her stuff because she's still too weak. _Well too bad for her I will definitely push her properly this time._ And just then, the power went out. _A blackout?_ It's unusual but good thing school's about to finish. After giving out final reminders, our teacher dismissed us. And I took my time fixing my things since going to senpai is nothing urgent.

"Azusa-chan, can I come with you when you go to onee-chan?" Ui came up to me and asked.

"S-Sure, I don't see why not."

"I want to check her condition," she said. "Let me go to the bathroom first."

"Okay. I'll wait for you here," I said then watched her go out the room. Followed by Jun who said to wait for her cause she needs to go too.

I played with my phone as I waited patiently for her to come back. After a while, I felt like she's taking too long. I checked my watch and she's been gone for almost 10 minutes. Jun came back a few minutes after she went out. _What's taking her?_ And just when I decided to go and check on her, she came back. "Sorry for the wait," she said, "Let's go?" and took her bag with her while I followed her.

When we got there, I was surprised at what Yui-senpai said to us, "Azu-nyan? Ui? What are you doing here?" she said. _Was there a misunderstanding? Did she send that text by mistake?_ "What do you mean Yui-senpai? You're the one who said to come to your classroom," I said to her. Senpai was about to deny telling me to come when Mugi-senpai came in crying.

"Mugi-chan? / Mugi? / Mugi-senpai?" We all said in unison after seeing her in tears.

"Mugi-chan what happened? Why are you crying?" Yui-senpai asked worriedly.

"What? What about you? Why are you still here Yui-chan?"

"What do you mean?"

"Aren't you going to see Nodoka-chan off?"

"What? I don't understand what you're – "

"She's leaving Yui-chan."

"Huh? Well of course, she's going ho – "

"No she's not!"

"Wait Mugi you're not making any sense," Ritsu-senpai interrupted looking confused.

"Nodoka-chan's leaving, she and her family will go to Chicago. Her dad got a job transfer and they will stay there permanently."

"What?!" I was shocked with the news. "Why didn't Nodoka-senpai say anything?!"

Yui-senpai looked very stunned herself. "No…that's…that's not true. She's not…," she's denying it and turned to her sister. "Right Ui? That's not true…she's not really – "

"Sorry onee-chan," Ui said looking away. "I thought you knew so I…I said my goodbye already. I thought – "

"That's not true!" senpai yelled and stood up from her seat, startling everyone in the room.

"Yui calm down," Ritsu-senpai said and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Mugi-chan that's not true! Stop lying! Why didn't she tell _me?!_ "

"I'm not lying!" Mugi-senpai started shouting as well. "And whether she told you or not that doesn't matter right now! What matters now is your feelings for Nodoka-chan. You need to tell her."

"Eh? How did you…"

"Wait what?!" Ritsu-senpai interrupted again and got even more confused. "You have feelings for Nodoka?!"

That's a very surprising revelation _._ And I'm more surprised that Ui's not stunned with this. _Did she perhaps know?_

"Like I said, anything else right now doesn't matter. You need to tell her your feelings Yui-chan," Mugi-senpai tried to convince her again.

"But I…you – "

"You need to go now Yui-chan!"

"But – "

"She's still in school but she's leaving soon, you need to catch her before it's too late. Her parents are waiting for right now outside the gate. The moment she steps out the school gate you will never see her again and you will lose her forever."

 _I've never seen Mugi-senpai this serious before_.

"Now if you don't want to spend the rest of your life wondering what you and Nodoka-chan could've been, you have to go now, catch up to her and tell her how you feel. It's now or never Yui-chan! Go! Hurry!"

Without hesitation Yui-senpai immediately bolted out of the room.

"Alright! Team spread out and look for Nodoka – "

"That's not necessary Ricchan," Mugi-senpai stopped Ritsu-senpai with her plan. "It's better to just stay where you are and wait for the show," she said smiling and walked up by the window, where we were. "Here you go Mio-chan, thanks," she said and handed a small bottle to Mio-senpai.

"Eye drops?!" I noticed, "Those were fake tears?"

"So would you mind telling us what's going on?" Ritsu-senpai said.

And Mugi-senpai did together with Mio-senpai and, surprisingly, Ui. Apparently, it was a plot Mugi-senpai set up to make Yui-senpai confess to Nodoka-senpai. She also explained the times she spent with Nodoka-senpai was to make Yui-senpai jealous to the point where it caused a fight between them and later made her realize she has feelings towards the president as well. And somehow Mugi-senpai decided to make things more complicated by telling that lie about her having feelings for Nodoka-senpai too.

"It gets worse," Ui said. "She even confessed to Nodoka-san yesterday."

"And even made sure Yui would see it," Mio-senpai added.

"WHAT?!" said everyone in the room.

"That explains Yui's sudden disappearance yesterday. It was because of you," Ritsu-senpai said glaring at Mugi.

"Hold on, I didn't confess yesterday," senpai said defending herself.

"Whatever, the point is you made sure onee-chan would _think_ that you confessed and Nodoka-san would say 'yes' "

"Well…I have to…," Mugi-senpai said, gently smiling and looking out the window.

"No you didn't," Ui argued.

"I have to or else Yui-chan would probably hesitate."

"What do you mean?"

"It's cruel I know but I need to make her feel all the pain in losing the one you love to someone else. I need to make her feel some regret in not doing something about her feelings, so that when she's given that one and only chance of getting her back and make everything better she will not hesitate to grab that opportunity with both hands."

There was silence. I can sense some pain in her words and they way she said them _._ _Did Mugi-senpai perhaps have some kind of painful experience in relation to that?_

"Well that makes sense. In short, tough love right?" Ritsu-senpai then said.

"But what if Manabe-san rejected her?" someone in the room asked.

"Oh don't worry, Nodoka-chan also has feelings for Yui-chan," Mugi-senpai answered with a grin on her face.

"What? Then that's good news," I said happily.

"So why are we by the window?" Ritsu-senpai finally asked.

I've been wondering about that too.

"If everything goes well, we will witness the confession right there by the school statue."

"Eh? How sure are you about that?"

"I have my ways," Mugi-senpai said and gave a chuckle.

Somehow I'm scared to know what _'ways'_ she's talking about. "Too bad the power went out or else Yui-senpai could've just had Nodoka-senpai called – "

"There's no fun in that so I had the power cut off."

"So that's what the phone call was about earlier!" Ui remembered.

"Wait! And borrowing Yui's phone?" Mio-senpai said.

"Yup. So that she can't call her," Mugi-senpai said holding up Yui-senpai's cellphone. "Now, we wait."

 _So it was Mugi-senpai who texted me._ Ui and Mio-senpai were somehow an accomplice to this. No wonder Ui looked anxious when I got that message. "I really hope Yui-senpai would catch up to her."

And she did eventually. Yui-senpai didn't even let the president say anything when she caught up to her and just immediately kissed her out of nowhere. Obviously, Nodoka-senpai was in shock I can see it in her face she's dumbfounded. _I don't think I could ever do what senpai did._ As expected of our composed president, despite being stunned she still knows what to do first; that is to calm down. _I can only imagine the amount of confusion she has right now_. That took quite a while and when they're calm Yui-senpai finally confessed her feelings and of course, Nodoka-senpai said the same thing. Everyone celebrated including us then found out that senpai's trip to Chicago was only for the summer afterwards. _I can't believe it…Yui-senpai's in a romantic relationship._ I'm really happy for her. The only thing that somehow bothers me right now is how Mugi-senpai was right about the confession happening by the school statue. _Is she psychic?_

"The heck? So it's just for summer vacation. You really scared us Mugi," Ritsu-senpai said.

"Sorry," Mugi-senpai replied.

"But to think it only took them 5 days, this must be some kind of record."

"Well I wanted to make sure they get together before summer vacation starts so I did my best to make it so," senpai explained.

Ui let out a breath and said with a smile, "Thank goodness."

"Thank goodness for what?" I asked.

"Hm? Thank goodness everything went great for onee-chan and Nodoka-san," Ui explained.

"Is that all?"

"What do you mean Azusa-chan?"

"I bet you're also relieved that Yui-senpai will stop hugging me all the time from now on."

"Hmmm…I wonder, maybe I am or maybe I'm not. What do you think?" Ui smiled happily and subtly held my pinky finger.

"I think…you are," I said grabbing Ui's hand. That's right so that means things will be better for us now that Yui-senpai has Nodoka-senpai.

"And…sent…," Ui said to herself while texting.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Just a video recording of them that I sent to Nodoka-san's mom."

"You were recording?!"

Ui didn't say anything else and just smiled at me.

After a few minutes, the power went back on and the happy students got their fill of a great confession then continued on what they were doing before with an addition of today's events as their topic within their circle of friends – obviously. It could probably go on for days or even years after we graduate. It's _indeed_ an unforgettable day and experience for everyone who witnessed such confession.

"Come on! Let's hang-out and have our own celebration for Yui and Nodoka!" Ritsu-senpai invited feeling very excited and not ready to go home yet.

"Ah…sorry Ricchan my parents won't be home tonight so I have to _entertain_ the _guest_ (s) that will be arriving later," Mugi-senpai said.

 _That sounded suspicious,_ I noticed.

"I can't come either," said Mio feeling a bit uneasy. "I…uh…I promised mama that I'll help her with chores tonight."

 _That sounded suspicious too! Wait…don't tell me…Mugi-senpain and Mio-senpai are…!_ I'm just speculating here but I really feel that I'm right.

"Eh?! Then how about you two?" Ritsu-senpai then asked Ui and me.

"Sorry I can't Ritsu-san I have to go home and make dinner," Ui said with a smile.

"And my parents wants me home early today," I answered. I really wanted to spend time with Ui. We haven't been able to have any proper alone time. Well it's summer vacation, I'm sure we'll get that chance. _I promise I'll make it up to Ui no matter what._

 ** _To be continued..._**

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed that :)**

 **Feel free to comment, review or whatever :D**

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter :)**


	27. Chapter 22

**I DON'T OWN K-ON!**

 **And yes more update :D Two of them again.**

 **I hope you enjoy :)**

 **Setting:**

 **I. Growing Old with You (FINAL B)**  
 **II. Growing Old With You: It's Never Too Late to Start (Chapter 1)**

* * *

"Aaaaaaaand done!" Jun put in the last period in homework then quickly closed her notebook. "Thanks a lot Azusa."

"You basically just copied all of it," I pointed out.

And she just laughed about it.

 _Sigh._ It must be nice to be her, so carefree. I still feel tired from last night. With Yui-senpai just went and disappeared on us. I still find it weird for her to do that. Normally, she'd still attend the club despite being sick to hang out and eat snacks. But then again she's also so random at times. She seems to be fine now and that's what important. Otherwise, Ui might have a harder time taking care of her again.

Speaking of Ui, I think I gave her the impression that I'm ignoring her earlier. I didn't even ask if she's okay. I mean, it's about her sister, I'm sure she's stressed out about it. _Argh! That was so dumb of me!_ I know I forgot to check on her last night, which likely the time she's to be the most anxious out of all of us, and I just realized it when Nodoka-senpai did it first. _I got too focused on Yui-senpai._

 _"Are you really sure that you love Ui?"_

 _Last night was different!_ Suddenly remembering what Jun said yesterday made me a bit irritated. Earlier I really wanted to ask Ui how she's doing and why Jun was with her last night. I tried my best not to think about the latter one because it shouldn't be a big deal in the first place and I might slip up. I got too cautious and somehow ended up not giving her even a tiny bit of care. Ui seemed mad at me yesterday about something but I tried to brush it off because she was talking to me and it might just be my imagination. Though it might be really because of Yui-senpai as Jun said. Regardless of whether that's true or not it doesn't matter, because _now,_ I'm pretty sure she's really mad at me today. _What the heck is happening to me?_

"Hey Azusa, you okay?" Jun asked. "You're spacing out."

 _Maybe I could just ask Jun why she was at Ui's last night,_ I thought as I look at her.

"W-What? Stop staring at me…"

"Jun why were you at Ui's last night?" I asked casually.

"Last night? Ui invited me for dinner."

"Hmm I see…"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

She looked at me with a confused expression on her face. "What's with you?"

"Nothing…I'm just curious."

"She found out I had no one to eat to dinner with, felt sorry for me and invited me over."

"How did she find out?"

"Is this some kind of interrogation or something?"

"What? I'm just curious."

"No you're not. It's bothering you doesn't it?"

I quickly looked away, surprised that my friend guessed right. "Well…"

" _Sigh…_ We were at the convenience store and my brother called said he had some urgent things to take care of and can't cook dinner. Mom was at her reunion and dad was on a trip. Ui, being a nice person that she is, heard my talk with my brother and invited me over for dinner. Then the rest is history. Are you satisfied officer Nakano?" Jun explained.

"Then why didn't you guys tell me?"

"What? I don't know I guess we forgot or didn't think it was something to report. Don't tell me that bothers you too?"

"Well I'm sorry if it does, but it does, okay? I wanted to ask her about it last night but things got busy with Yui-senpai and…"

"Speaking of Ui…she's not here yet huh?" Jun pointed out. "Homeroom's about to start."

I looked around the classroom and said, "That's weird. I saw her with Yui-senpai at the gate. I wonder what's taking her."

"Oh she's here," Jun pointed out.

Ui put her bag on her desk then came over to where we are. "Good morning you guys."

"Morning," we both greeted.

"What took you so long? Did something happen at the gate?" I asked.

"Oh nothing Tsumugi-san just talked to me about onee-chan."

"I see. How about you? How are you doing? Did you sleep well last night?" _Yes! I finally asked her!_

"Yeah. I'm fine I had a good night's sleep." Her refreshed look seems convincing.

Ui doesn't seem to be mad. _Thank goodness._

"Oh by the way…," Jun said then rummaged in her bag and took out a container, "…here's the container for the curry from last night. Thanks again Ui."

"No problem," she smiled at her. "There was a lot left so be sure to share it your family."

 _Huh? Ui seems happy…not that I have any problem with that…am I imagining things?_

"No way! That curry's mine," Jun replied.

"You sound really silly right now," I commented.

 ** _~VRRR~_**

"Who is it?" Jun asked referring to a text a received.

"It's mom," I answered and read her message. "She just said she wants me home early today."

Then the bell finally rang and we went to our seats. Classes then went on one after the other. Lunch came and the three of us sat together as usual, both Ui and Jun are chatting like normal. But, as I watch them, for some reason I feel like something's different _. They seem closer._ Well they _are_ close because they're friends but somehow it's a different kind of close. _Are they perhaps…? Nah! No way._

"Azusa-chan what's the matter?" Ui asked noticing me deep in thought.

"Hm? Oh nothing," I said smiling at her.

 ** _~VRRR~_** _A text?_ I checked my phone and, "It's from Yui-senpai."

"What did she say?" asked Ui.

" _'Come to our classroom later after school.'_ Is what she said." I then turned to Ui who suddenly looked anxious. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's nothing," she said to me and went back to eating.

 _Is it because I read Yui-senpai's text? Is it because she's asking me to come to her later?_ I thought and said, "I don't really need to go, right? I bet it's nothing important."

"I think you should," Ui said.

"Why?"

"W-Well onee-chan might need something from you," she just looking a bit nervous.

It's weird but, "Okay…if you say so Ui."

As we continue on with our lessons after the break, I can't help but think about my relationship with Ui. There are still some issues yesterday that we haven't really talked about yet. One of the most important is: _Why was she mad yesterday?_ And Jun said it's because of Yui-senpai, I haven't been pushing her away enough. _Is that what I should do?_ But if I tell her to stop or stay away she might get hurt and cry. _That'd be such a pain._ And in regards to that, another thing I have to address is what Jun said, _again,_ _"Are you sure you love Ui?"_ That really nagged me all day yesterday.

To get things straight, I am certain that I love Ui. It's her I love and not because she looks like senpai. I genuinely love Ui. The question now is: _Why then do I care so much about Yui-senpai?_ That's what made me doubt yesterday. And pondering hard about it, I think it's because Ui cares about her so much too. She's her sister and she's very important to her so I guess I just naturally care about senpai too. If anything happens to senpai Ui would end up being sad and I don't want that. And finally realizing that put me at ease. It scared me that what Jun said might've been true.

Lastly, telling senpai about us. I know I'm not ready but Ui already is. And she looked really disappointed yesterday. _Maybe I should agree with this one_ , I thought. If it's really because of Yui-senpai that's made Ui mad at me then I should go along with this to make it up to her somehow. _And maybe that way senpai would hug me less now._ And as for whether she'd understand or not I guess I'll leave that for later. I'm sure Ui and I will work something out.

"Yes. That's what I'm going to do…"

"You mean read the next paragraph Nakano-san?" our teacher suddenly said.

"Eh?" I must've said that out loud.

"Glad you finally decided to get back in this class."

"I-I'm sorry…," I said and looked to Ui who was gesturing me to where we are in the lesson and thankfully I was able to get away from any scolding afterwards.

Finally, it's the last period and it's about to end. I remembered Yui-senpai's message about going to their classroom after school. _I wonder why._ She probably would ask me to help her with her stuff because she's still too weak. _Well too bad for her I will definitely push her properly this time._ And just then, the power went out. _A blackout?_ It's unusual but good thing school's about to finish. After giving out final reminders, our teacher dismissed us. And I took my time fixing my things since going to senpai is nothing urgent.

"Azusa-chan, can I come with you when you go to onee-chan?" Ui came up to me and asked.

"S-Sure, I don't see why not."

"I want to check her condition," she said. "Let me go to the bathroom first."

"Okay. I'll wait for you here," I said then watched her go out the room. Followed by Jun who said to wait for her cause she needs to go too.

I played with my phone as I waited patiently for her to come back. After a while, I felt like she's taking too long. I checked my watch and she's been gone for almost 10 minutes. Jun came back a few minutes after she went out. _What's taking her?_ And just when I decided to go and check on her, she came back. "Sorry for the wait," she said, "Let's go?" and took her bag with her while I followed her.

When we got there, I was surprised at what Yui-senpai said to us, "Azu-nyan? Ui? What are you doing here?" she said. _Was there a misunderstanding? Did she send that text by mistake?_ "What do you mean Yui-senpai? You're the one who said to come to your classroom," I said to her. Senpai was about to deny telling me to come when Mugi-senpai came in crying.

"Mugi-chan? / Mugi? / Mugi-senpai?" We all said in unison after seeing her in tears.

"Mugi-chan what happened? Why are you crying?" Yui-senpai asked worriedly.

"What? What about you? Why are you still here Yui-chan?"

"What do you mean?"

"Aren't you going to see Nodoka-chan off?"

"What? I don't understand what you're – "

"She's leaving Yui-chan."

"Huh? Well of course, she's going ho – "

"No she's not!"

"Wait Mugi you're not making any sense," Ritsu-senpai interrupted looking confused.

"Nodoka-chan's leaving, she and her family will go to Chicago. Her dad got a job transfer and they will stay there permanently."

"What?!" I was shocked with the news. "Why didn't Nodoka-senpai say anything?!"

Yui-senpai looked very stunned herself. "No…that's…that's not true. She's not…," she's denying it and turned to her sister. "Right Ui? That's not true…she's not really – "

"Sorry onee-chan," Ui said looking away. "I thought you knew so I…I said my goodbye already. I thought – "

"That's not true!" senpai yelled and stood up from her seat, startling everyone in the room.

"Yui calm down," Ritsu-senpai said and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Mugi-chan that's not true! Stop lying! Why didn't she tell _me?!_ "

"I'm not lying!" Mugi-senpai started shouting as well. "And whether she told you or not that doesn't matter right now! What matters now is your feelings for Nodoka-chan. You need to tell her."

"Eh? How did you…"

"Wait what?!" Ritsu-senpai interrupted again and got even more confused. "You have feelings for Nodoka?!"

That's a very surprising revelation _._ And I'm more surprised that Ui's not stunned with this. _Did she perhaps know?_

"Like I said, anything else right now doesn't matter. You need to tell her your feelings Yui-chan," Mugi-senpai tried to convince her again.

"But I…you – "

"You need to go now Yui-chan!"

"But – "

"She's still in school but she's leaving soon, you need to catch her before it's too late. Her parents are waiting for right now outside the gate. The moment she steps out the school gate you will never see her again and you will lose her forever."

 _I've never seen Mugi-senpai this serious before_.

"Now if you don't want to spend the rest of your life wondering what you and Nodoka-chan could've been, you have to go now, catch up to her and tell her how you feel. It's now or never Yui-chan! Go! Hurry!"

Without hesitation Yui-senpai immediately bolted out of the room.

"Alright! Team spread out and look for Nodoka – "

"That's not necessary Ricchan," Mugi-senpai stopped Ritsu-senpai with her plan. "It's better to just stay where you are and wait for the show," she said smiling and walked up by the window, where we were. "Here you go Mio-chan, thanks," she said and handed a small bottle to Mio-senpai.

"Eye drops?!" I noticed, "Those were fake tears?"

"So would you mind telling us what's going on?" Ritsu-senpai said.

And Mugi-senpai did together with Mio-senpai and, surprisingly, Ui. Apparently, it was a plot Mugi-senpai set up to make Yui-senpai confess to Nodoka-senpai. She also explained the times she spent with Nodoka-senpai was to make Yui-senpai jealous to the point where it caused a fight between them and later made her realize she has feelings towards the president as well. And somehow Mugi-senpai decided to make things more complicated by telling that lie about her having feelings for Nodoka-senpai too.

"It gets worse," Ui said. "She even confessed to Nodoka-san yesterday."

"And even made sure Yui would see it," Mio-senpai added.

"WHAT?!" said everyone in the room.

"That explains Yui's sudden disappearance yesterday. It was because of you," Ritsu-senpai said glaring at Mugi.

"Hold on, I didn't confess yesterday," senpai said defending herself.

"Whatever, the point is you made sure onee-chan would _think_ that you confessed and Nodoka-san would say 'yes' "

"Well…I have to…," Mugi-senpai said, gently smiling and looking out the window.

"No you didn't," Ui argued.

"I have to or else Yui-chan would probably hesitate."

"What do you mean?"

"It's cruel I know but I need to make her feel all the pain in losing the one you love to someone else. I need to make her feel some regret in not doing something about her feelings, so that when she's given that one and only chance of getting her back and make everything better she will not hesitate to grab that opportunity with both hands."

There was silence. I can sense some pain in her words and they way she said them _._ _Did Mugi-senpai perhaps have some kind of painful experience in relation to that?_

"Well that makes sense. In short, tough love right?" Ritsu-senpai then said.

"But what if Manabe-san rejected her?" someone in the room asked.

"Oh don't worry, Nodoka-chan also has feelings for Yui-chan," Mugi-senpai answered with a grin on her face.

"What? Then that's good news," I said happily.

"So why are we by the window?" Ritsu-senpai finally asked.

I've been wondering about that too.

"If everything goes well, we will witness the confession right there by the school statue."

"Eh? How sure are you about that?"

"I have my ways," Mugi-senpai said and gave a chuckle.

Somehow I'm scared to know what _'ways'_ she's talking about. "Too bad the power went out or else Yui-senpai could've just had Nodoka-senpai called – "

"There's no fun in that so I had the power cut off."

"So that's what the phone call was about earlier!" Ui remembered.

"Wait! And borrowing Yui's phone?" Mio-senpai said.

"Yup. So that she can't call her," Mugi-senpai said holding up Yui-senpai's cellphone. "Now, we wait."

 _So it was Mugi-senpai who texted me._ Ui and Mio-senpai were somehow an accomplice to this. No wonder Ui looked anxious when I got that message. "I really hope Yui-senpai would catch up to her."

And she did eventually. Yui-senpai didn't even let the president say anything when she caught up to her and just immediately kissed her out of nowhere. Obviously, Nodoka-senpai was in shock I can see it in her face she's dumbfounded. _I don't think I could ever do what senpai did._ As expected of our composed president, despite being stunned she still knows what to do first; that is to calm down. _I can only imagine the amount of confusion she has right now_. That took quite a while and when they're calm Yui-senpai finally confessed her feelings and of course, Nodoka-senpai said the same thing. Everyone celebrated including us then found out that senpai's trip to Chicago was only for the summer afterwards. _I can't believe it…Yui-senpai's in a romantic relationship._ I'm really happy for her. The only thing that somehow bothers me right now is how Mugi-senpai was right about the confession happening by the school statue. _Is she psychic?_

"The heck? So it's just for summer vacation. You really scared us Mugi," Ritsu-senpai said.

"Sorry," Mugi-senpai replied.

"But to think it only took them 5 days, this must be some kind of record."

"Well I wanted to make sure they get together before summer vacation starts so I did my best to make it so," senpai explained.

Ui let out a breath and said with a smile, "Thank goodness."

"Thank goodness for what?" I asked.

"Hm? Thank goodness everything went great for onee-chan and Nodoka-san," Ui explained.

"Is that all?"

"What do you mean Azusa-chan?"

"I bet you're also relieved that Yui-senpai will stop hugging me all the time from now on."

"Hmmm…I wonder, maybe I am or maybe I'm not. What do you think?" Ui smiled happily and subtly held my pinky finger.

"I think…you are," I said grabbing Ui's hand. That's right so that means things will be better for us now that Yui-senpai has Nodoka-senpai.

"And…sent…," Ui said to herself while texting.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Just a video recording of them that I sent to Nodoka-san's mom."

"You were recording?!"

Ui didn't say anything else and just smiled at me.

After a few minutes, the power went back on and the happy students got their fill of a great confession then continued on what they were doing before with an addition of today's events as their topic within their circle of friends – obviously. It could probably go on for days or even years after we graduate. It's _indeed_ an unforgettable day and experience for everyone who witnessed such confession.

"Come on! Let's hang-out and have our own celebration for Yui and Nodoka!" Ritsu-senpai invited feeling very excited and not ready to go home yet.

"Ah…sorry Ricchan my parents won't be home tonight so I have to _entertain_ the _guest_ (s) that will be arriving later," Mugi-senpai said.

 _That sounded suspicious,_ I noticed.

"I can't come either," said Mio feeling a bit uneasy. "I…uh…I promised mama that I'll help her with chores tonight."

 _That sounded suspicious too! Wait…don't tell me…Mugi-senpain and Mio-senpai are…!_ I'm just speculating here but I really feel that I'm right.

"Eh?! Then how about you two?" Ritsu-senpai then asked Ui and me.

"Sorry I can't Ritsu-san I have to go home and make dinner," Ui said with a smile.

"And my parents want me home early today," I answered. I really wanted to spend time with Ui. We haven't been able to have any proper alone time. Well it's summer vacation, I'm sure we'll get that chance. _I promise I'll make it up to Ui no matter what._

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **On to the next chapter! :D**


	28. Chapter 23

**I DON'T OWN K-ON!**

 **And yes more update :D Two of them again.**

 **I hope you enjoy :)**

 **Setting:**

 **I. Growing Old with You (FINAL B)**  
 **II. Growing Old With You: It's Never Too Late to Start (Chapter 1)**

* * *

 _What a long day,_ I said to myself as I walk home. Tsumugi-san did keep her promise and onee-chan had a dramatically happy ending, _I'm so happy for her._ I never thought a day like this would come and it's all thanks to Tsumugi-san. Though her methods were a bit eccentric but by the end of it all it makes sense somehow. I've never seen onee-chan be that brave. I guess her fear of losing Nodoka-san overshadowed every thing else within her. _I wonder if I could do the same if I were in her shoes._

"You seem to be all smiles, huh?"

"Hm? Well, of course, I'm happy for my sister after all."

"Yeah and what happened earlier was really intense. It was like what you see in movies."

"I guess. Not many people get that kind of confession."

"And I can't believe Mugi-senpai was behind everything…and you! I can't believe you're involved too. Man, looks are really deceiving – especially the gentle and angelic looking ones."

"What do you mean by that? That's rude!"

"I don't mean anything bad by that. It's just a little surprising. Particularly Mugi-senpai, I mean who knew she could plan something like that _and_ be 100% successful up to the exact location of it all. She is _not_ someone to be messed with."

"I agree."

"Anyway, thanks for inviting me over Ui. Are you sure it's all right?"

"Oh don't start me with that again. I keep on saying it's all right, Jun-chan."

Things should be back to normal now between Azusa-chan and I because my sister has Nodoka-san now. And as Azusa-chan said, onee-chan will stop being hugging her and being too physical with her. However, having seen how Azusa-chan care so much for my sister before this day really hurt me. _I can still feel pain in my chest when I remember_ _those times_. And it made me not only jealous but also somewhat suspicious. I know I shouldn't doubt her but the way she worries about her, asks about her, and let her do whatever she wants with her – I can't help but to start to question. _Does she really love me? Is it really me that she loves?_ I shook my head vigorously at the thought. _I shouldn't be having these thoughts…heck I shouldn't have even agreed with Jun-chan last night but…_

"Ui? You okay?" she asked.

I looked at Jun-chan. It was a simple question but I can see some concern in her eyes and in some way it makes me happy. Not because I'm making her worry but it's because of her eyes, nothing special or anything it's just her eyes are looking only at me and it's always been that way for her. "Yeah," I answered her with a smile, which she easily accepted and we continued on with our walk to my house. I'm still not sure how I should see her now but she's important to me and so is her happiness regardless of that. _As for Azusa-chan…I think I want to just wait and see for now._

We arrived at our house a little early than usual and as expected onee-chan's not here yet. _She's probably with Nodoka-san,_ I assumed. She's going to be gone for the whole summer so onee-chan will most likely going to be lonely, so they're probably going to spend as much time they can together since Nodoka-san's going to leave tomorrow. _Now what should I make for dinner?_

"Take a seat Jun-chan, I'll just go get some tea," I said and went straight to the kitchen.

"Thanks," she said and sat down on the couch.

A few minutes later I came out with tea and dessert for both of us. "Sorry for the wait."

"Whoa you really _did_ bake a strawberry short cake last night."

"Yeah," I said as I placed the food on the table. "I thought I could give it to onee-chan today to help make her feel better but I guess I didn't have to."

"Well you still need to celebrate right?" Jun-chan said before taking a bite.

"You're right." We then talked about something else until it's time to make dinner.

I started a little bit late because I know onee-chan might not come home at the usual time. I started preparing the ingredients that I'm going need, chopped some onions and vegetables. _I'll make tempura for dinner…some fried chicken, salad, miso soup, salmon teriyaki, rolled omelets…oh and gyoza too, I'm sure onee-chan would love to eat tonight plus Jun-chan's here._ As I start cooking, I can feel someone staring at me and when I turned to my side I saw Jun-chan peeking, having second thoughts in coming into the kitchen. _She probably wants to help but don't know if there's anything she can do._

I smiled at her and said, "Would you like to help me make the gyoza?"

"C-Can I? But I'm not really sure how…"

"That's okay I'll teach you."

"O-Okay…," she said still feeling a little hesitant.

I showed her how to do it by doing it first. "First put a ball of filling on the center of the wrapper, then moisten the edges, fold and crimp the one side then reshape it a bit in to curve it a little…there." I put the sample I made on a plate, "Now you try," I said to her.

"All right…let's see…," she put her fingers in the bowl of filling, "oohh that feels gooey." Then she continued on, "…okay a ball of filling…at the center…wet the edges then fol – ah!" the filling suddenly slid out from the other side of the wrapper. "S-Sorry…"

I chuckled and said, "That's okay, it's a good thing it just fell back in the bowl. You're too focused on folding the creases you forgot about the other side." I got another wrapper and did the first two steps then let Jun-chan do the last step again. I gave it to her and instinctively held her hand to show her how to hold it properly. "There hold it just like that Jun-chan," I said to her then saw her face red. I realized instantly why – I just smiled. "Do you understand Jun-chan?"

"Ah yes…!" she quickly replied.

"Okay. Why don't you take care of making the gyoza while I cook the chicken?"

"S-Sure no problem," she said still feeling a bit unconfident but better than before.

So I let go of her hands and went back to cooking.

"Wait…isn't this a little bit too much?" Jun-chan noticed the amount of filling and the other food on the counter. How many are you planning cook?"

"Oh I just added a few dishes more since there's three of us _and_ it's a good day. Onee-chan likes to eat when something good happened."

" _This_ is a few?"

A little over an hour later, most of the dishes are done except for the gyoza. I don't really have any problems with that at all. I saw her still not finished a few minutes ago and I was almost done so I wanted to ask if I can help her but I didn't want to ruin her focus. _She's really trying to copy the folds I did._ I glanced at her work and it wasn't bad, though the sizes differ, it wasn't bad overall. I waited for her to finish and it didn't really take long.

"Done!" Jun-chan said excitedly.

"All right! Let's cook them," I said and prepared the pan.

"Sorry I took so long."

"It's no problem," I said and started cooking as Jun-chan washed her hands.

She wiped her hands dry and noticed the food that have bee prepared, "You cooked all of these while I was making gyoza? How much of a slow poke was I? I'm just slowing you down."

I laughed and said, "Don't worry about it. It's no rush and onee-chan's not home yet. And at least you're able to learn something."

"I guess…," she said then took another look at the food, "…I got to say, they all look delicious Ui. And that gyoza smells really good."

Since I'm still waiting for the last dish to cook, I took my chopsticks and picked up a shrimp tempura that was just beside me. "Here you go Jun-chan you can have one," I said to her with a smile as I try to feed it to her.

"Eh?! I-It's fine. I'll eat it later anyway," she said blushing heavily.

"Come on. It's your reward for doing a good job in helping me."

"No I didn't, I just slowed you down. Those are the only ones I did and they don't even look nice."

"So you don't want to?" I asked starting to feel a little bit sad that Jun-chan wouldn't eat it.

She stared at me and clearly thought hard on what to do. "T-Then if you insist. _I-Itadakimasu…_ "

I smiled and said, "Here you go. Aahhh…"

And she took a bite.

"How is it?"

"It's good…really really good Ui," she complimented excitedly.

"Thank goodness," I said and fed her the rest of the tempura.

As I finish cooking the last batch of gyoza, Jun-chan set up the table. _Hmmm…maybe a few more minutes before onee-chan arrives,_ I thought when I checked the clock. It's a little bit late now than my sister's usual time but it's fine. She's with Nodoka-san so I'm not worried. I wanted to ask if she'd like to have dinner with us but I don't want to ruin any moment they have. I suddenly remembered what happened a few days ago when Azusa-chan suddenly called my sister while she's having a talk with Nodoka-san. _I feel a bit irritated now._ I turned off the stove while Jun-chan came in to the kitchen.

"Ui I'm done with the table, is there anything else I could help you with?" Jun-chan said stopping me from remembering more.

"Huh? Ugh…no. I'll take care of this last batch. Thanks Jun-chan."

"Everything all right?"

 _She must've noticed the frown in my face._ "Yeah. Everything's fine," I smiled at her.

She came closer to me and I can see some slight concern.

"Really, I'm fine Jun-chan. I just remembered something but it's no big deal."

She held my face with both hands and said, "Really?"

"Mn." I responded with a nod.

She then made a face that looked like she wants to say something.

"What is it Jun-chan?"

She hesitated a bit but then said, "Ui…c-can I…can I…"

 _Her hands feel warm._ I waited patiently for what she has to say.

"Can I…hug you?" she blushed heavily.

She almost whispered the last part but I managed to hear it. I chuckled and said, "You never had any problem with my permission before."

"Last night was the only time I did that…and…I couldn't hold myself back anymore…"

 _I completely understand._ "I know. I was just teasing you," I said and laughed quietly. "Go ahead Jun-chan, it's fine."

She pouted, "That's mean…," then wrapped her arms around me.

And I did the same to her.

It's not just because I started to let her love me but I don't really have any problems with this generally. I did say I want try and make her happy as well even though this is all temporary. And it's because it's something brief that I want to give her as much as I can. Plus, I also did say that being held like this feels really nice.

"Thanks Ui," Jun-chan said as she slowly pulled away.

"It's no problem. Next time it's okay not to ask." _I wonder how much effort she's putting in to holding back._ Given that Jun-chan's like me, I'm sure she's feeling something within her when holds me close. So it takes a lot to have some control in making sure not to be tempted to do more than just a hug or even just to keep her hands to where they are. _I remember the time at the school's rooftop._ I'm really amazed with Jun-chan and really want to give her all that I can. "Just hug me when you think I don't feel fine."

"Got it," she grinned at me.

After putting the remaining food in the kitchen to the table, Jun-chan helped clean up then onee-chan arrived home a few minutes later and we all had dinner. "Oh Jun-chan welcome!" she greeted enthusiastically, as expected she's in cloud nine. As we ate, she didn't talk about anything else but Nodoka-san and I feel like I haven't seen her this happy for a long time, which made me in really high spirits as well. She had a lot to say about Nodoka-san after spending with just a few hours with her. And onee-chan's the only one talking the whole time. I looked at Jun-chan to see if she's bored but thankfully she's enjoying my sister's stories.

We finished dinner and we barely had any leftovers. Next comes dessert. And after onee-chan's happiness next came sadness. She recalled Nodoka-san's trip to Chicago and being gone for the whole summer, so now everything she showed during dinner was replaced by the complete opposite of it. _I guess the cake was really used for cheering her up instead for celebrating in the end._ However, this kind of sadness is way better than last night's so I'm completely fine with this.

"She'll be back senpai. One month will fly by before you know it," Jun-chan said.

"But it's still a whole month," onee-chan replied before taking a bite of the cake

"You guys can still call each other."

"But it's still not the same…"

"Hmmm…then senpai, instead of thinking about her leaving why don't you think about her arriving? You know? Look forward to the day she'll come back."

Onee-chan looked at her with eyes that looked like she just had an idea and then she _did_ think about it – she smiled. Her mood changed.

Jun-chan then grinned at me and gave me thumbs up, feeling pleased with herself.

"I can't wait for Nodoka-chan to come back."

 _She hasn't even left yet onee-chan,_ I'd like to say but she might get sad again. "I know, why don't we go and see them off tomorrow at the airport onee-chan?"

"Sure. Okay, but we need to be early."

"I got it." I don't think I'll have trouble waking her up tomorrow.

Now that onee-chan's in a good mood again we can finally continue with our dessert happily. After eating, my sister lazed around a bit before going up to take a bath while Jun-chan and I cleaned the plates. _Even though I told her she didn't have to._ Almost an hour later we were done and it's time for Jun-chan to go home. I walked her to the bus stop and sat there while waiting for her bus.

"I'm so full I'm sleepy…," Jun-chan said rubbing her belly.

"Don't fall asleep okay? You might miss your stop," I reminded.

"I know," she said to me.

"I should've let you borrowed one of onee-chan's manga so that it'll help you stay awake."

"It's fine. More importantly there's something I want to ask you…," Jun-chan said.

"What is it?"

"Um…Is it okay if I ask you out…on a d-date?...Tomorrow…?" she asked nervously while blushing. "Ah! I forgot! You guys are going to the airport tomorrow…sorry…"

She's too nervous she forgot. "Then why don't we go after?"

"Sorry it really – Eh?" she looked at me with a surprised face.

I, on the other hand, just smiled at her.

"Y-You mean it? I-Is it really okay?" she's starting to get excited.

"Sure. I don't see why not. That is if you don't mind we do it after – "

"No! Definitely not! I don't mind at all."

"Then it's settled," I said then saw her trying to hide a fist pump.

"Is there anywhere you want to go tomorrow Ui?" Jun-chan asked feeling thrilled now.

"Hmmm…well I was thinking of – "

 ** _~VRRR~_**

"A text?"

"Yeah…it's seems to be from Ritsu-san," I said and opened the message.

"What did senpai say," Jun-chan asked feeling curious.

"Let's see… _"We're going to have a celebration for Yui and Nodoka at your place tomorrow!"_ …Eh? Tomorrow?"

Jun-chan, being sensitive as always, noticed my troubled look and said, "Then let's go the day after tomorrow," smiling at me.

"But…"

"It's no problem. It's for your sister anyway and Ritsu-senpai seemed really excited, that's kind of hard to say _'_ no' to. And besides, who would cook for them?"

"Are you sure?" I'm still quite hesitant.

"I'm sure."

"Then you could join us."

"It's Light Music Club gathering and I'm not part of it."

"But still…"

"It's fine Ui. We could just go the day after tomorrow plus it's summer vacation so we got plenty of time."

"All right…if you say so. I'm sorry Jun-chan…"

"Jeez, stop it already I told you it's fine."

 ** _~VRRRRRR~ ~VRRRRRR~_**

 _It's a call from Azusa-chan…_ I then turned to Jun-chan feeling worried since I'm with her.

She looked at me looking confused herself as if saying, _'Why aren't you answering?'_. "What is it? Do you want me to give you some privacy?"

"Ah no…it's nothing," I said. _I guess I was worried about nothing_. But still a call from Azusa-chan, it feels like such a long time. I'm somewhat anxious though because it might be something related to onee-chan again. _But she's together with Nodoka-san now, so she might be calling for me now._ I got a little excited then answered the call. "Hello? Azusa-chan?"

[Hello? Ui…I'm calling to let you know about tomorrow. Ritsu-senpai said we'll go to your house and have some kind of celebration for – ]

"Onee-chan?..." _I got my hopes up._

[Y-Yeah…you know?]

"I got a text from her…"

[I see…so Ui I was – ]

 _~PPPPSSSSHHHHH~_ Just then the bus arrived.

[Ui? Are you outside?]

"Yeah. Why don't we talk later?"

[…o-okay…]

I hung up afterwards with no second thoughts. "Your bus is here, Jun-chan," I said.

"Hey missy, are you getting on?" the bus driver asked.

Jun-chan stood up and said, "No. I'll take the next one."

I stood up myself out of surprise, "Eh? But Jun-chan – "

The bus then closed its doors and drove off.

"Jun-chan?"

She didn't say anything. But she held my hand and pulled me gently towards her to hold me in her arms. "You did say not to ask permission and just hug you when I think you don't feel fine."

I just kept quiet and hugged her back while resting my head on her shoulder. I couldn't stop some tears from falling out.

It's like a replay of last night, from Azusa-chan's call to the warm and comforting hug of Jun-chan. I can't deny how good I'm feeling. I can feel her warm body and her racing heart. I try my best not to get too comfortable and get used to this. _This is temporary after all._ After few more minutes, I feel better.

"Better?" Jun-chan asked.

"Yeah…," I said, "…Thank you," and pulled away.

"No problem," she said and then did something else. She suddenly gave a kiss on the cheek, which she quickly realized and instantly backed away. "S-S-S-Sorry Ui! I didn't mean to I swear! I don't why – I'm really sorry! I j-just moved – I – "

I held her blushing face and said, "Calm down Jun-chan…"

She regained some of her composure but still looking scared.

I got to admit, I can feel my face heating up as well but somehow it's quite expected for something like this to happen. Like I said, it takes a lot of effort to hold back so it's not surprising if her body suddenly just moved on its own. "It's okay…"

"B-But…I-I kissed you…"

"On the cheek, which Azusa-chan kissed before already so it's fine because she was the first one to do it."

"B-But…B-But…"

I hugged her again hoping she'd calm down. "It's okay Jun-chan…I'm not mad. If you kissed me on the lips then I would've been mad."

Her breathing has started to slow down. "I'm really sorry Ui…"

"It's okay. I know you're doing your best to hold back and I know how that feels. I'm sorry that I can only give you this much – "

"No! Don't say that! I know what I promised you. I'm already very happy you're letting me hug you. I'll do my best to hold back even more."

Somehow I feel really bad for Jun-chan. So I pulled away and looked at her before saying, "I think we could add that 'kiss on the cheek'."

She stared at me like she didn't understand what I said.

"As I said, I know how hard it feels to hold back so I guess that much is fine…but that's it and only on the cheek, okay?"

"Y-Yes! Okay!" Jun-chan then hugged me again out of excitement.

 _I wish Azusa-chan would do this too…_

 ** _To be continued..._**

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed that :)**

 **Feel free to comment, review or whatever :D**

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter :)**


	29. Chapter 24

**I DON'T OWN K-ON!**

 **More update! :D Just one this time though :P**

 **Still! I hope you enjoy :)**

 **Setting:**

 **II - Growing Old With You: It's Never Too Late to Start (Chapter 2)**

* * *

It's Saturday, as agreed last night, we will meet at Ui's house. We had a long a discussion on whether we should really do it or not because it seems wrong to celebrate when Nodoka-san is leaving and Yui-senpai is probably sad about it. However, _"All the more reason we should do this! This will help cheer her up!"_ was what Ritsu-senpai said and somehow we all ended up naturally agreeing to it. _Once again I was dragged in with the flow,_ I thought as I prepare.

Well, putting that aside, I _do_ still need to talk to Ui so this is a good chance. I'm really worried about that phone call I did last night. I know I said I'll stop this Yui-senpai stuff and make it up to Ui now but I can't believe I called her about senpai. _She sounded upset._ I'm so stupid, I was so focused on having a reason to call her last night and when that conversation about going to their house to celebrate ended I used that reason and didn't really think about it carefully. _But come to think of it, why should I even have a reason to call my girlfriend anyway?_ We haven't had a decent talk recently. When we see each other at school everything seems fine but it's different when I text or call. Speaking of text, she rarely replies to me now, which is more proof that she's definitely mad at me. _We just saw each other yesterday but I miss her._ I sound like a clingy girlfriend. _I wonder why was she out last night? Where did she go? Was she alone? Was she at a bus stop?_ After that call last night, I never got to talk to her again. _So today's a good chance, I'm going to talk to her properly, we're going to have a proper conversation and ask her on a date._

 ** _~VRRR~_**

 _"At the airport with Ui to see Nodoka-chan off…"_ A text from Yui-senpai. _I do wish Ui was the one who told me that._ I had a light breakfast since we'd probably do nothing there but eat. And an hour later I went on my way. Along the way I spot Ritsu-senpai.

"Ritsu-senpai!" I called out to her.

"Yo! Azusa," senpai greeted. "I see you're on your way to Yui's as well."

"Yes. Let's walk together."

As we walked, I noticed something weird. _Ritsu-senpai's awfully quiet._ As looked at her it seems that she's thinking about something. _She's probably planning something ridiculous, but she looks so serious._ I wanted to ask what's wrong when, "We're here!" Ritsu-senpai happily said. _It's probably just nothing when she's that excited_ , I thought and brushed off my curiosity. She rang the doorbell and Ui answered the door, _as always._

"Azusa-chan, Ritsu-san welcome!" Ui happily greeted. "Come in."

 _It's always like this, she never really shows me that she's mad,_ I thought.

"So how's Yui doing?" senpai asked. "Is she all depressed or something?"

"Oh no, actually it's the opposite," Ui said.

"Really? I was so sure that Yui-senpai would be sad today," Azusa said. "Did something happen?"

"Well, it's best if you guys see for yourselves."

We went up to the living room and immediately we were surprised to see someone that wasn't supposed to be there. "Nodoka?! / Nodoka-senpai?!" senpai and I both said. "We had the same reaction when we arrived," Mugi-senpai said who was sitting beside Mio-senpai.

"What a surprise!" I said with a smile as we walked to the table and sat on the floor. "I thought you're leaving today senpai."

"Don't tell me you begged Nodoka's parents to let her stay or could it be you kidnapped her?" Ritsu-senpai said to Yui-senpai teasingly.

"No way, my parents decided to let me stay at the last minute. It was a surprise for me too," Nodoka-senpai explained.

"Well then this calls for a _double_ celebration!" Ritsu-senpai happily said and put an arm around Yui's shoulder.

"YEAH!" everyone said as Ui carried food from the kitchen to the living room.

We did talk about having a celebration but didn't really plan anything specific. _As expected from my senpais, always doing whatever came to their minds._ We played games, ate a lot and just teased the new couple in the group. Despite the lack of planning, it's still fun. However, I couldn't get the chance to talk to Ui. Things were so busy and she's sitting far away from me. But eventually everything ended, Yui-senpai and Nodoka-senpai are left in the living room while Ui and I are together in the kitchen now.

"You don't have to help me Azusa-chan," she told as washed the dishes while I wipe them dry.

"I don't really have any reason not to, plus I can't really be out there with those right now."

She chuckled and said, "I can understand."

"By the way Ui…"

"Hm?"

"Where did you go last night?" I asked casually trying my best not to sound like I'm interrogating her since I'm just really curious.

"Last night?...I went to the convenience store to buy some pudding for onee-chan."

"Convenience store? But I think I heard a bus pull over in the background and there are no bus stop between your house and the nearest convenience store…" _Did she just lie to me?_

Her hands stopped moving briefly then answered, "When you called last night I just came from the bookstore on my way to the convenience store."

 _Then why didn't she just tell me that in the beginning?_

"Why?"

"Ah n-nothing! I was just curious since we never talked again last night."

"Sorry about that Azusa-chan I got busy preparing for today."

"I see. Somehow, I'm sorry for this. It was so sudden."

"It's okay, it was fun anyway." She finished washing the last plate and wiped her hands with her apron.

There's silence between us. I wanted to ask if she's really mad at me and why she's not been replying much to my texts lately. But for some reason I'm nervous to do so but this is my chance also. _So here goes._ "Say Ui…"

"What is it Azusa-chan?"

"Um…are you…um…perhaps mad at me? You haven't been replying to my texts recently," I asked feeling very nervous that the plate I'm holding might break from gripping it too hard.

She looked at me for a while then looked away before saying, "I'm sorry about that Azusa-chan…things got busy with onee-chan and all, I was worried – "

"It's okay Ui. I just thought you were. I'm sorry I didn't think that." I want to change the topic since this is not a good one. "Ui why don't we go somewhere tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?"

"Yeah since, it seems we haven't been able to hang out properly, just the two of us, for a while. Let's have lunch or something."

Ui looked troubled and said, "Um…tomorrow…is a bit…"

"A-Are you busy with something? Do have something planned?"

"Well I was thinking of cleaning the house tomorrow."

"Oh then I'll help yo – "

"It's okay you don't have to Azusa-chan. I'm going to obaa-chan's next door afterwards anyway to help her with some chores."

"But – "

"It's okay Azusa-chan, I don't want us hanging out doing chores. Why don't we just go out the day after tomorrow?"

Something inside me made feel that Ui's trying really hard not to go out with me tomorrow. _Or is it just me? Because otherwise she's lying._ "S-Sure okay." I said and immediately brushed off what I was thinking. _Why would she lie anyway?_

"Okay. Let's talk about it later," she said and smiled at me.

"Ah Azu-nyan!" Yui-senpai called out to me.

I turned and said to her, "What is it senpai?"

"Would you like to have dinner with us?" she asked while clinging on to Nodoka-senpai's arm. "Nodoka-chan's eating here too."

"Senpai, it's only 3pm and you're already thinking about dinner?"

And Yui-senpai just laughed.

"Sorry to trouble you again Ui, I'll help you out later," Nodoka-senpai said.

"Oh no, it's no problem at all Nodoka-san," Ui then turned to me, "How about you Azusa-chan?"

"Sure, why not. I'll help out in cooking too."

"Yay!" Yui-senpai rejoiced, "I wonder what's for dessert."

"Yui-senpai can you stop thinking about food. Jeez."

Dinner went fine after that and I'm back in my room thinking about that talk I had with Ui. I felt like she was lying to me the whole time. I shook my head, _no way._ I can't think of any reason why she'd do that. And now I feel horrible for thinking that way. _That's right, I need to focus on how I'm going to make up to Ui._ So I started thinking where we could go on our date when I remembered the other thing I should be talking to Ui about – telling Yui-senpai about our relationship. _How could forget about that?! That was the most important thing!_ I took my phone and was about to call Ui then decided against it. I just sighed and figured that we could talk about that when we meet. A serious topic like that, it's better to talk about it face to face.

I slumped on my bed and opened my phone. I browsed through my messages especially the ones that Ui didn't reply to. Then I noticed something. _Jun's been quiet lately._ I haven't received any text nor calls from her lately. I sat up and started typing. I asked her if she wanted to hang out tomorrow since my plans with Ui isn't till the day after tomorrow. And less than a minute later I got a reply, _"Sorry. I have plans with my brother tomorrow."_ I fall to my bed again and thought of things I could do tomorrow, since I'm so free. _I guess I could just start with my summer homework._ I looked at the time and it's already 10pm. I turned to my side and started typing on my phone again this time it's for Ui.

 _"I'm going to hit the sack. Good night Ui. I love you."_ I pressed send and I just stared at my phone screen as I waited. _Please reply…_

And she did, _"Sweet dreams. I love you too."_

 _Finally._ I put away my phone and laid down. _I miss Ui,_ was my last thought before falling asleep.

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 _ **I hope you enjoyed that :)**_

 _ **Feel free to comment, review or whatever :P**_

 _ **Stay tuned for the next chapter :D**_


	30. Chapter 25

**I DON'T OWN K-ON!**

 **More update! :D**

 **I hope you enjoy :)**

 **Setting:**

 **Sometime during around [II - Growing Old With You: It's Never Too Late to Start (Chapter 1)]**

* * *

My first date with her – I feel nervous. _It's Ui after all._ We decided to go to the amusement park today. We're supposed to meet at the station and I arrived early. I feel kind of restless as I wait for her. It's the 4th day now that we decided to do this. I know it's wrong but I really thought hard about it and just went for it. As much as possible, I didn't want to resort to this but it's gotten too hard for me to just sit and watch Ui get hurt and cry.

I never really expected her to agree in the first place, heck I even thought she'd get mad and stop being my friend. _She's too nice,_ as I always say. It surprised me big time that she'd actually agree. And it made me happy of course, at the same time really sad because I know Ui isn't the type to be unfaithful and was driven to her limit. Seeing her cry so much that night hurt me so much. It's like my heart was being pierced through by a stake and all I could do was hold her in my arms. _Damn that Azusa._ I do feel guilty but remembering that night always makes me forget of any guilt I have due to my anger with her. _Plus, I did warn her that if she messed up I'll take Ui away._

I've realized that Ui's really hungry for some love and proper attention. And that's what I'm trying my best to do. I know where I stand and I know my boundaries – I set them myself. I made sure that Ui won't have a really hard time. Ui loves Azusa very much, that's a fact and asking her to give me more than what Azusa has yet to give her is out of the question most especially in terms of physical intimacy. Hugs and holding her hand were the most I promised her I'd do. However, due to my uncontrollable incident the other night, Ui was nice enough to let me kiss her only on the cheek in addition to what I promised. I was scared because from my knowledge they haven't kissed yet. I was lucky that Azusa was able to do _that_ much already. _Or rather that's it? 3 months and the most physical thing she ever gave to Ui was a kiss on the cheek? Sigh…_ Regardless, I was really fortunate.

I kept replaying that incident in my mind all day yesterday and thinking how nice it felt. Her cheek was soft and smooth and felt a bit cold. It makes me wonder how her lips feel, her tongue, her – _What the heck am I thinking?!_ Being able to hug her, hold her hand and kiss her on the cheek – that's plenty for me already. I shouldn't be greedy and ask for more.

I then recalled what happened 2 days ago at school and wonder now if Azusa would start getting her act together and give Ui her attention, since Yui-senpai would likely be busier with Nodoka-senpai. Especially now that, according to Ui, Nodoka-senpai's parents didn't bring her along to Chicago so that means they could spend as much time as they want with each other. _Azusa doesn't have any reason now to be stupid._ I know from the very beginning that what Ui and I have right now is only temporary. Now the Yui-senpai issue is resolved it's only a matter of time now before Ui decides to put a stop to this. But until that time comes, I'll do my best to love her, be there for her and make her happy. Even though it's only been days, I don't mind, for being able to have given just a day makes me very happy already.

"Jun-chan!" Ui called from a distance.

 _Well enough of these sad thoughts,_ I said to myself as I waved at her. _I should enjoy my date._

"Sorry I'm late."

"No, you're on time. I'm just early," I smiled at her.

"Well let's go?"

"Let's."

Since it's already summer vacation the train was a bit cramped and we both ended up standing. When the train stopped at a station more people boarded the train and after 3 stations Ui was already pressed against me. My heart raced and my face felt hot for how close she was from me. Ui can probably feel my heart about to leap out from my chest. _She smells nice,_ I thought. We're most likely going to be stuck like that for a while so I decide to wrap my arms around her. Since she's that close already I figured why not. And Ui put her arms around my waist then rested her head on my shoulder. "You really like hugs, huh?" I whispered to her. She didn't answer but I felt her face warm up and she held me slightly tighter. _Yeah she likes hugs,_ I smiled at the thought and how cute she is.

A few minutes later we finally arrived. By far, that was the longest hug we ever did. When we got out of the station I asked, "Ui, is it okay if I hold your hand?" My heart pounded and I'm not sure if whether it's from that long hug we did or from asking this question. She looked at me and seems to be thinking about it. _Is it because someone might see us?_

"On second thought, let's – "

Ui then extended her left hand to me and smiled. I thought about it myself briefly before slowly reached for it. _I think my hand's trembling._ When I was finally holding her hand she then laced her fingers into mine making my heart stop for a few seconds. I didn't expect it. I feel my whole head heat up. "Let's go Jun-chan," she said to me with a smile and I just nodded in response. My whole body felt tense and my hand was unmoving as we walked. Her hand feels so nice and soft especially for someone who does chores on a regular basis.

We arrived at the amusement park and not long when we entered she suddenly stopped and said to me, "Is it hard for you if I hold your hand like this Jun-chan?"

"No!...Er – I mean it's okay…I'm just a bit nervous that's all…"

She giggled and said, "A bit? Your whole body's so tensed Jun-chan."

"Sorry…"

"Hmmm…," she looked around for a bit and said, "I know, why don't I get you some ice cream?"

"Ice cream? But I'm not – Whoa!"

"Come on," she said and pulled me towards an ice cream stand still holding my hand. She got 2 chocolate ice creams, one for each of us. "Here you go."

"Thanks. But what is this for? We just got here."

"Hm?" she took a lick on her dessert before answering, "Well, remember that _'very personal'_ talk we had at 3 in the morning? Aside from peeing, I remember you said about eating chocolate to help you calm down when you're trying to control yourself from m-ma…," she paused and leaned in, "from…m-mas…turbating…" She blushed heavily when said that in a low voice. "So I thought this might help."

She still seems to be trying not to feel embarrassed and awkward about it. _So cute._ "That was about a different matter. But I guess chocolate _does_ relax you generally," I said and to my surprise it really did help me relax. Even though I haven't eaten any yet. Seeing Ui be cute like that was what relaxed me.

Now that my nerves are fixed we finally got to enjoy our date properly. We tried our best to ride them all, from thrilling rides to the most chill ones. And after laughing, screaming and playing too much, we finally ran out of gas a little past noon. So we went to the amusement park's café to have some lunch and both ordered pasta. And as we wait I recalled the time I coincidentally saw Ui in a café eating dessert alone because Azusa wasn't able to refuse her senpais. _I think that's the first time I saw her cry._

"Jun-chan, is something the matter?"

"Huh? Ah…nothing!" I laughed, "I was thinking if I should order an additional club house sandwich."

She smiled at me, "I can't help but remember that day too…," she said to me. Her smile then gradually faded.

I held her hand and smiled at her to help stop her from thinking back on that day.

She smiled at me and said, "Come to think of it, I haven't returned your handkerchief yet."

"Oh it's fine. Like I said I have lots more where that came from. Plus, if you give it back I might not use it anymore and just treasure it. Maybe have it framed or something," I said.

She laughed and said, "Jun-chan stop being silly. Anyway, I'll just go to the restroom for bit."

"Sure," I said and watched her walk away. I browsed the menu once again while waiting and there I saw something that I could surprise Ui with. So I called a waiter and ordered it. _Well rather than a surprise it's more like a prank, but a good kind._

Ui came back just in time because our food just came out. My surprise has yet to be served since it's a dessert, I asked the waiter to serve after we finish eating. So we ate and Ui talked about the celebration they did yesterday. I listened hard while I try my best to contain my excitement for Ui's dessert. Half an hour later, we finished our food and I can hardly stop myself from smiling anymore. Ui finally noticed.

"What is it Jun-chan?"

And I can't hold it anymore, I grinned from ear to ear.

"What? What is it?" Ui really looked confused.

A waiter came up to us to ask if it's all right to clear our table and I said, "Yes. Could you please serve that now?"

"Right away ma'am," he replied and cleared our table.

"Serve what? Did you order some dessert?" Ui asked still looking puzzled.

"Hmmm…sort of."

And before she could ask what it is, a bunch of waiters came to us wearing party hats and holding tambourines. "Hirasawa Ui-sama?" one of them asked enthusiastically.

"Y-Yes?" Ui answered – taken aback.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" They shouted and started singing to her while the manager with the park's mascot brought out her dome-shaped mini cake with a candle on it and _'Happy Birthday Ui!'_ written on the side of the plate.

"E-Eh?! Wai – Jun-chan!" she looked at me with panic and intense blushing on her face because it wasn't her birthday after all.

I was laughing so hard.

When they finished singing, the manager put down the mini cake in front of her and asked to take a picture of us with the mascot, "Say cheese!"

"Wai – "

"Cheeeeesee!" I said, which Ui ended up smiling too.

Then the manager said, "Here! Please blow out your candle."

"B-But – " Ui hesitated.

"Oh she's just shy," I explained and turned to her, "Come on Ui blow your candle."

Feeling pressured she finally did and everyone clapped their hands including the other diners making her more embarrassed than ever.

"Congratulations! I hope you enjoy our complimentary mini strawberry cake as you celebrate your birthday today."

"Thank you," I said to him and they all left afterwards.

"Jun-chan?" I then saw Ui pouting at me still with blushing face.

 _Oh she's so cute!_ "What? We can't really give it back now, they already made so much effort in preparing the cake and singing to you."

After glaring at me so cutely, she just sighed and decided to eat it – after taking a picture of it.

And I ended up forced to eat half of it.

When we got out, Ui finally asked me about it. "Jun-chan what was that all about? It's not my birthday and it was so embarrassing."

"I know that. I just want to prank you that's all, plus we got a free dessert. And in all honesty, I didn't know they're going to do that I thought it was just free dessert."

"No we stole a dessert because it's not my birthday."

"Oh come on, did you hate it?"

"W-Well…it _did_ taste good…but it's still stealing! And you made a year older now."

"Okay okay I won't do it again," I said smiling at her, "I'll just do something else then."

"Oh stop it Jun-chan," she said then took my hand and held it like before.

My heart skipped a beat again.

"Come on, because of what you did we're going to ride the ones I want and none for you."

"Eh? That's not fair!"

And we did ride only on the ones she wanted until it's already late in the afternoon. I thought we were going to go home now but since Ui _is_ nice by nature she let me choose the last ride before heading back.

"Then can we ride that?" I asked pointing at the ferris wheel.

"Sure but didn't we ride that one already?"

"Well it's a classic way to end a date in an amusement park, right? And besides the sun's setting, the view will be different than before."

"Jeez, you read too much manga Jun-chan but I guess you have a point."

We enjoyed the last ride as we go up slowly in the ferris wheel, giving us a whole different kind of view from earlier. Beyond the park was the ocean and it looks incredibly beautiful with the sun setting. I see Ui, who was sitting in front of, in amazement as well. And when we got to the very top, it looked perfect. I think it's beyond perfect for me for Ui was with me. _This is the best day of my life._

"You're right about the view Jun-chan," she said while still looking at the view.

"Told y – hm?" Something caught my attention.

"What is it Jun-chan?"

"Hey Ui…come look at that," I said pointing to the two people by trees below us.

Ui sat to my side and looked.

"Are…they…?"

 _*Gasp*_ "I think…they are…," Ui blushed confirming what I think they're doing.

"Oh my gosh they're having se – "

Ui covered my mouth, too embarrassed to hear it. "Don't say it Jun-chan. Let's look away now."

"Yeah…," I said but didn't really look away and so did Ui.

Given how we are, we both know that watching those couple is having an effect on us, _greatly. It's live porn_. I'm starting to feel hot. _This is bad,_ I immediately thought because Ui's just beside me, surely feeling aroused as well. Since this ride is so slow it'll take a while before we get out of here. My heart's pounding really hard and the sounds around me are starting to fade. My breathing is starting to get heavy and taking all I have to keep my hands where they are and not reach for Ui. _I need to do something_ , I'm beginning to panic. I turn to see Ui trying her best not to touch herself. _She's really engrossed in watching._

"U-Ui…?" I called to her.

She instantly turned to me, her face red as ever, as if she was surprised. "Jun-chan…"

It's clear as day that we both can read each other's mind at the moment. She knows what I'm feeling and I know that she knows.

And I can see in her eyes the conundrum on what to do.

 _Damn it! I…I really want her right now!_ I then suddenly grabbed her shoulders.

"Jun-chan…?!" Ui put her hands on my shoulders too ready to push me away but I can't feel much resistance. _She's trying hard to control herself as well._

"Sorry…," I said to her before quickly wrapping my arms around her shoulder and pulling her in for a tight hug. "I won't do anything…I won't do anything…I won't do anything…," I whispered to her but mostly to myself. I kept repeating it until I feel a little bit calmer. "I'm sorry for scaring you…"

"It's okay…it's okay," Ui said in a low voice before sliding her hands down to my waist, touching my boobs in the process, and hugging me back, clenching tightly on my clothes.

"Did you really have to touch my boobs? You're making it harder for me."

"S-Sorry…I didn't mean to."

Her body feels very warm. "Well…you think of it as Azusa's."

"I can't…otherwise I might do more…plus Azusa-chan is…not…as big…"

"That's mean! But then again you're right. Do you prefer smaller ones?"

"Eh? What kind of question is that?"

I can sense that we're both starting to calm down. "I'm just asking…"

"Well…I'm not sure…I-I guess it's fine either way."

"Hmm…I prefer your size."

"Thanks."

And before we know it, we were back on the ground and we were able to calm ourselves down. "That was one heck of a ride," I said to Ui who just chuckled. We didn't hold hands anymore because we both felt it's too soon with what we had to go through. Before leaving the park, I suggested that we rest for a bit, which she agreed. I bought us the same chocolate ice cream as earlier before taking a seat on the nearest bench.

"E cup?" I started as we eat our dessert.

"Hm?"

"You said you're fine with either small or big, right?"

"We're still going to talk about that?"

"What? I'm curious as to how much is fine for you. F cup?"

"Stop it Jun-chan, that's an embarrassing topic. People might hear us. Let's talk about something else."

"Toys?"

 _*PPfffftt!* *cough* *cough*_ She almost dropped her ice cream.

"It's fine if people hear us now, right?" I smiled.

She looked me blushing and frowning while thinking about what I said.

I'm still quite hesitant about having topics like this one. But from what happened I took this chance to see if how open we can be with each other _._

"W-What about them?" she asked nervously.

 _It seems we can be open this much,_ I thought.

So we started talking about that and Ui still felt a bit embarrassed at first but eventually eased up along the way. We kept going until we finished our ice cream and it's time to go home. On the train, it wasn't as cramped like earlier so we're able to sit down. Ui started to dose of and I can understand I felt exhausted too. _But it was fun – I'm really happy._ I reached for her head and gently leaned it on my shoulder so she could get sleep properly for a while. I then held her hand and whispered _I love you._ But she probably didn't hear that, I didn't mind.

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed that :D**

 **Feel free to comment, review or whatever :P**

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter :)**


	31. Chapter 26

**I DON'T OWN K-ON!**

 **More update! :D And it's the last three. That's right it the last three chapters. This is the first one so** **I hope you enjoy :)**

 **Setting:**

 **Sometime during around [II - Growing Old With You: It's Never Too Late to Start]**

* * *

It's noon and I've done nothing but my summer homework. I started after breakfast and that was 4 hours ago. The only time I had to stop from working on these was when a package arrived. _Yes, another box full of clothes from my mother's senpai._ I'm alone at home right now, my parents are at work – _I'm so bored._ But the good thing about this is I'm more than halfway done.

 _*sigh*_ "Who am I kidding, it doesn't feel that good." I put down my pen and thought of taking a break. Since it's lunchtime I'd go eat. I have a choice of either heating up last night's dinner or make my own lunch, but I chose my third option, which order pizza. _I'm too lazy to cook._ Good thing mom left some money. I lay on the couch as I wait for the pizza and just stare on my phone. _Ui hasn't texted back again._ Aside from that _good morning_ text she hasn't sent anything. I wanted to call her but I figured that she might be busy. Cleaning or helping out their neighbor. "I wonder what she's doing now…" I put my phone down to the table and rested my eyes for a bit.

 ** _*DING DONG*_**

And the next thing I know, the pizza's here. _I nodded off._ I yawned as I went to the door. _Mom's probably going to scold me later for this._ I turned the TV on and watched some shows while I eat. As I watch, I thought about my talk with Ui. Somehow I can't shake off the feeling that she was hiding something from last yesterday. I want to brush it off but it keeps getting back. _Why would she lie to me anyway?_ It's starting to scare me a little.

I turned off the TV and called her. I just held my half finished pizza slice while I wait for her to pick up. _Nothing._ I sighed and closed my phone, "This shouldn't bother me. She's clearly busy," I told myself. Having no mood in watching anymore, I just went back to my homework and eating my pizza.

Again, hours have past and before I know it, "Huh?...I'm done…" I checked the clock and it read 5pm. I also noticed that I finished the whole box of pizza. _~Mmmmnnnngghhh~_ I gave my whole body a good stretch then fixed my things. I didn't even realize that I was doing a lot for so long. I was trying my best not to think about Ui because I might keep calling her and disturb her. _But it's 5pm already, maybe she's done by now,_ I thought. So I tried calling her again. _Still nothing._ There's nothing I could do for now so I thought cleaning up first. I stood up and went into the kitchen with the empty box of pizza.

 ** _~VRRRR~ ~VRRRRR~_**

A call and I quickly ran back when I heard my phone vibrate on the table, thinking that it might be Ui. _Oh…it's just mom,_ I felt a bit disappointed.

"Hello? Mom?"

[What's this? You sound displeased? Were you expecting a call from someone?]

"N-No…So what is it mom?"

[Anyway, I just want to let you know that I'm gonna be late later, your dad texted me and said he's also going to be late so you can eat ahead of us. You can fix yourself up with something from the fridge. You can handle yourself anyway.]

"It sounds so irresponsible when you say it that way," I said.

She laughed and said, [Well it _is_ true. So I'll see later, okay? Call me if anything happens.]

"Okay. Bye," I said and hung up.

After that call, an idea came to my mind. My plan of cooking breakfast for her, I could do it now, for dinner. I'm sure she's tired from cleaning all day and, unmistakably, she's still going to cook dinner for them too. So what better way to surprise her and more importantly to start making up to her than cooking for her tonight. Feeling excited, I searched our fridge for the ingredients I could use and bring. After preparing them and putting everything in a plastic bag, I went up to my room to change. Fifteen minutes later, I'm all set to go.

As I walked, I thought that I cold take this as an opportunity as well to talk to her about our plan to tell Yui-senpai about us. Now that she's with Nodoka-senpai, I'm sure she'll understand. I'm feeling very happy right now that I'm almost skipping. _I can't wait to see her._

After a few minutes, I'm almost at her house. I can already see the shrine beside their house. I also noticed two people walking several meters ahead of me. _Looks familiar,_ I thought. It's starting to get dark so I kept staring. _It's Ui!_ The moment I recognized her, she's already at the front of their house – with Jun. _What's going on?_ I know what Ui's itinerary today so a number of possible reasons suddenly came in my head but despite all that my heart felt heavy. The scared feeling I had earlier came back but I continue to deny them as I walk towards them. And as I'm near enough to call out to them I suddenly see them hug and Jun giving her a kiss, which made me drop the bag I'm carrying out of shock. This made them instantly turn to my direction. _Wha – …_

My mind stopped thinking for a moment, while they themselves were surprised to see me. _No…it's not…happening…_ , I said to myself as I continue to deny what is clearly going on. I feel like my heart exploded. Then I remembered everything that Ui said to me yesterday and the times she haven't texted me back. _It's because of…?_ My head is full of questions but it's hard for me to say anything.

"Azusa…," Jun called me.

Ui took a step towards me, "A-Azusa-cha – "

But I ran away instead.

"Azusa-chan!"

I ran and ran, as fast as I could. I know Ui's running after me since she' calling my name so I ran faster. I feel so mad and hurt I don't want to face her. I started to cry because of these two emotions together. "Azusa wait!" Jun's also running after me. _How long? Why?_ I don't know how far I'm going or where, I just want to get away. _They're still behind me,_ I said when I heard Ui call me again. Somehow that pisses me off.

"Azusa-chan! Please wai – "

 ** _~BEEEEEEEEEPPPP!~_**

"Ui!"

I stopped and turned around when I heard that car horn and Jun call for Ui. I briefly got worried that something might've happened. I saw both of them fine and sitting on the sidewalk. _Jun managed to pull her back to safety._ I didn't realize I crossed the road. _Was the light green?_ I don't remember. I saw Ui was crying too but I'm still really mad so I continued running after seeing them all right.

I finally stopped and noticed I'm on the bridge near our school. I panted hard while I cried, I don't know which one I'm going to do. But it seems my body already chose for me when I'm catching my breath more than shedding tears. I'm not sure how long I was running but I don't even feel the exhaustion. The pain in my chest is more evident.

A few minutes after I caught my breath, calmed down and I started walking mindlessly. Now that I'm alone, I took the chance to think. I recalled what I saw. She was laughing and smiling with Jun. _Are they together? Then why didn't Ui say anything? How long have they been seeing each other behind my back? Why did they do that? Why did she do that to me? I feel so stupid._

Tears continued to fall out I don't know what to do. I leaned against a pole feeling too weak. I feel exhausted and not sure if it's from the all that running or from the pain and crying. I realized I'm at a bus stop now so I sat on the bench. _Bus stop?_ Then I remembered what Ui said when I asked about that yesterday. "So she _was_ really at a bus stop…most likely with Jun," I said to myself. She was with Jun and didn't tell me about it. _How long has Ui been lying to me?_ I feel so stupid. _Tsk!_ Anger replaced my sadness now but I'm still crying. My phone then vibrated in my pocket. Ui's calling. I rejected it then saw a bunch of messages, missed calls from her and Jun as well. _So now she calls me?_ She called again and I rejected it again and turned my phone off. I stayed at that bus stop for another hour and decided to go to the mall. I wanted to go home but Ui might be there. _I don't want to see her._

I remained at the mall until closing. It's already this late so if ever Ui's at my house she might've gone home by now _._ My parents are probably there now too and will likely to scold me when I get back but none of that matters to me right now. When I got home, as expected, mom got mad at me for being out so late. But I just said I ate dinner at the mall, got too distracted by the shops and my phone ran out of battery. She also was forced to let it slide when I mentioned I already finished all my summer homework. When we finished talking I went straight for the stairs to go up to my room. "By the way, your friends were here earlier." I stopped at my steps and tried to control my emotions as to let out a normal voice as I answered, "Mn. Okay, I'll text them later," then went to my room.

I slumped on my bed and cried on my pillow as I hugged it tight. Now that I'm in my room, I couldn't stop anymore. I cried and cried while I try not to make any sound. I turned away from door in case my parents come in. _I don't want them to see me like this._ If that happened I don't know how I'll explain myself. And as lay in my bed, questions ran around in my head once again. Questions like: _What did they do?, Where did they go?, How long…?_ And it's mostly _"Why?"_. Seeing Ui with Jun like that hurts so much as if my heart is slowly being ripped apart.

Hours later, I stopped crying and just stared at the wall unmoving like a dead person. I think I lost some of my sanity. I don't know what time it is and I don't care. I should change my clothes but I don't care. I should probably turn the lights off but I don't care. I eyes hurt a bit and feel too swollen but I don't care. _I suddenly lost all reason for anything._ I thought of turning my phone back on to see those messages but the idea made my chest hurt so I decided against it.

 _Ui…_ I never knew loving someone could be this painful. I just kept staring at the wall while thinking about Ui, I cried again a little bit before I slowly fell asleep.

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **On to the next chapter! :D**


	32. FINAL A

**I DON'T OWN K-ON!**

 **FINAL A :D I hope you enjoy :)**

 **Setting:**

 **Sometime during around [II - Growing Old With You: It's Never Too Late to Start]**

* * *

It's Monday morning and it's already been over a week since then. I didn't talk and see either of them since that day. I didn't turn my phone on as well. And they didn't came to my house nor seem to make any contact with me. I don't want to see or talk to them but the fact that they're not doing anything somehow pisses me off. _Well…my phone is off so…but they could call our landline…though I probably won't talk to them…they could at least come here – I won't come down and meet them…what the heck wrong with me?_ They're not even doing anything. For all I know, they might've already thrown me aside and started dating officially already. _How could they do this to me?_

 ** _*DING DONG*_**

I quickly hid in my blanket when I heard the doorbell, assuming that it's probably one of them. _Wait…it could probably be some package for mom agai –_

"Azusa! One of your friends is here!" mom called.

I just frowned and didn't move an inch. _I don't want to meet whoever that is._

Then I hear a light knock on my door, "Azusa? Are you still sleeping?" my mom asked as she came in.

I kept silent and pretended to sleep.

"Come on, wake up it's already 10:30. Just because it's summer and you're finished with your homework doesn't mean you can sleep all day," my mom said while rocking me. "Come on, get up. You can't have your senpai waiting for you."

 _Senpai?_ It's not Jun nor Ui. I got curious so I sat up. "Who is it?"

Then she came in my room and greeted me with a smile, "Good morning Azusa."

My mood instantly changed when I saw it's Jun. She pretended to be someone else so I would meet her. _She got me._

"Well sorry about that," my mom said to her and faced me, "I have to go to work now. There's already food on the table so be sure to get up already okay?"

"Don't worry, I'll take care of her so have nice day ma'am," Jun said.

My mom just smiled at her, "Make yourself at home," and left.

I lay back down on my bed and covered myself with the blanket.

As for Jun, she waited for my mom to get down the stairs before talking. "So – "

"Get out!" I didn't let her say anything.

"I don't want to," she said casually.

Which surprised me a bit because it's not a tone I'm expecting her to have. So I sat back up and shouted, "I said get out!"

"But I – "

"No! I don't want to hear anything from you! A week had gone by, neither of you talked to me, you dare come here?! You should've just kept it that way!"

"But your phone's turned off."

 _Urk…!_ I was taken a back a little. _I forgot about that._

"Plus I wanted you to cool off so…"

"I-It doesn't matter! I still don't want to talk to you!"

"I see, then maybe you'll talk to her," Jun said and faced the door.

I turned to the same direction as well and saw Ui came in. _How is it that just the sight of her before made me happy and now it's the complete opposite?_ My blood boiled even more, I clenched both my teeth and fists. Tears fell down from both my anger and pain.

"Azu – "

"SHUT UP! Don't you dare say my name!" I stood up from my bed as I yelled at her. I never thought that I'd shout at her this much.

"I – "

"Don't you dare apologize either! How could you do this to me?! You smile and talk to me when we see each other then not answer any of my texts or calls later?! Then I find it 's because you're busy being all over Jun?! Am I that stupid to you, huh?!"

"No! I – "

"YES! YES I AM!"

"Please listen to me – " Ui was about to cry too.

"NO! NOW GET OUT!" I screamed at her then walked back to my bed. "I don't want to hear any more lies from you! From _both_ of you! You _traitor_ and _cheater_!" I said to both of them.

Then Jun chuckled and said, " _Traitor?_ Me? I never betrayed you ever Azusa. I'm just being true to my word."

"What nonsense is that?!"

"Don't tell me you forgot. The day after you two confessed? We went to a café on a date?"

"What do you – " Then I remembered.

 _"…if you mess up I'll take her away from you…Later if you hurt her, make her cry, or whatever in any way, expect that I'll do something about it. And that something will be I'll take her away from you…"_

"I…" My expression drastically changed from furiously mad to just stunned. _Eh? Hold on…I know I messed up somehow but did I make Ui cry? Was it really that bad?_

Then I saw Ui having the same look as I had now. She walked towards me with hands clenched, angry and teary eyes. She stopped briefly then took my pillow and threw it right on face.

"Wha – "

"AZUSA-CHAN YOU IDIOT!"

Ui shouted that startled me and I saw Jun was too.

"I know I cheated! I know what I did! I know the choice I made! And it's all because of YOU!" Ui shouted.

The roles are completely reversed now. "Huh – "

"Yui-senpai _this,_ Yui-senpai _that!_ It's always her!" Ui cried.

I watched her cry even more, which made me tear up. I felt pain in my heart. _It hurts seeing her like this._

"It was very painful for me to see you two together…plus you always talk about her…it felt like you weren't there with me…," she wiped her tears with her hand before continuing, "I had second thoughts about answering your calls because I'm afraid you'd just talk about onee-chan again. And the night that onee-chan didn't show up to your club…I know you're just worried but it still hurt me to hear you panic over her that much! Why? Why were so distressed Azusa-chan? Why?"

"I…I'm just…as you said…worried cause I care – "

"So you care about her?! What about me?! Did you care?"

"I – "

"No you didn't! I bet you forgot about me didn't you?! And Jun-chan… Jun-chan gave me a choice of whether I'd give her chance or not and I did. Why not? She was there for me when you weren't. She listened to me and gave me her attention. She _cared_ for me. What about you?" She quickly wiped her tears again that were continuously falling. "It's too painful for me that I got desperate for someone to help me feel better. I know I did something wrong but don't you dare think it's all just me!" Her voice started to raise once again. "Azusa-chan you _IDIOT!_ " she screamed at me then walked out.

Silence. I'm still stunned that I'm having a hard time processing what Ui said faster. _What have I done? I've never seen her like that before._ It really _was_ because of senpai. Seeing her with Jun last week was painful and that was just for a second. Ui saw me and senpai almost every day and I didn't even realize what Ui was feeling back then. And I even kept talking about her then eventually had too much of it.

"It hurts, right?" Jun said.

"Huh?" _I forgot that she's still here._

"Seeing her cry like that…it hurts, right?"

I nodded. "I'm guessing this is not your first time seeing her cry…"

She just smiled at me.

It's an obvious answer. "She's right…she's completely right…," I said. "But why didn't she say anything to me?"

"I did. I told you."

I've calmed down and my mood changed. Now I feel mad again but this time at myself. Jun did a better job than me; she's been doing the things I should've done. And I shouldn't get mad at her just because she did what she said she'd do. I can't believe I've neglected the one love like that. _I hate myself._ "Congratulations Jun…you did it…I guess you made her happy enough that she chose you now," I said lethargically.

"What are you talking about? No she didn't?"

"What do you mean no she didn't? Yes she did and you guys are so intimate with each other."

"Yeah, but that's just me. The most she has given me is a hug. That kiss was just me and it's just on the cheek. I promised not to do anything that you haven't done yet. Besides if she really chose me she would've broke up with you just minutes ago," she said and sat on my bed. "Look Azusa, what we had was just temporary."

"Temporary?" I looked at her confusingly.

"Yeah…well…we never really mentioned it but we know for ourselves that it's short-term. She was really against it at first but I told her she doesn't really need to leave you because I know _she loves you_. And she really does, even though we're together I can tell that she's thinking about you all the time. I'll just give her what you haven't been giving her until you get your act together. I'm happy to make her happy, she stops thinking about the bad stuff _and_ you guys are still together…everybody wins," she explained.

"Except for you…it's brief…"

"4 days to be exact."

"4 days? That's…," I counted with my fingers, "…the night we thought Yui-senpai was…" I suddenly remember my phone call with Ui that night.

"Yeah…well an offer _that_ good needs to have a down side right?" she smiled at me.

"What do you mean?! You – "

"It's fine…The day you saw us, Ui and I knew it's time to stop. And the days that I had proper alone times with her made me so happy. I'm content with that. You're very lucky Azusa…Please don't make her cry like that again, okay?" her eyes are tearing up and I can tell she's holding it in. "Otherwise, I'd _really_ make her mine _permanently._ "

"Will she ever forgive me?"

"I'm not sure you need to ask her but do you forgive her?"

"Of course…"

"What about me?"

I looked at her and smiled, "What's there to forgive you just kept your promise unlike me…"

"So? What are you going to do?"

"I don't know I'm – "

 ** _~GROOOWLL~_**

"Sorry…I haven't had breakfast yet," Jun said blushing.

 _*Sigh*_ "I guess we should just eat first."

"Yay! I want omurice."

"You don't get to decide that – Wait that's it!"

"What? What is it?"

"Though I'm not sure if it's enough…"

"What do you plan to do?"

"Well I've been thinking of surprising Ui and cook her breakfast. I thought of doing that last week but…you know?"

"It's a good idea. Besides you guys need to talk properly anyway. Both of you did something bad so you guys need to apologize to each other. She's having doubts you know? If whether you really love her or not."

"Of course I do!"

"Reassure her then."

"Right." I feel fired up. "The only problem now is how am I going to get in to their house. I want to be there cooking already before she gets up."

"I know where they hide their spare key is," Jun said.

"Hold on Jun I'm think – you do?!"

"Yeah. I'll tell you later, for now let's eat first okay?"

Knowing that she knew something like that kind of frustrates me, but I'll just let that go. _I have better things to think about now._

Somehow I feel refreshed despite of what happened. _I feel lighter._ I know Ui and I still have a lot of things to talk about but I feel like it's fine now. _Ui loves me_ , the thought put a smile on my face. It also made me feel more determined to fix this. And now that I think about it, I guess I've never shown and let her feel that I love her that's why she's doubting my feelings for her. _What else could I do? How can I show her?_ I recalled the last time I had similar thoughts. That was the time we were in the infirmary and I gave her a kiss on the cheek because she was worried about Yui-senpai, just like right now _._ _Should I give her a kiss aga –_

"By the way Azusa, I think you should do more than a kiss on the cheek," Jun suddenly said interrupting my thoughts.

"Eh?! B-But…" I blushed.

"Oh come on! 3 months and that's it?! Though you're lucky that's all you've done so far otherwise I would've already kissed Ui on the lips."

"Wha – !"

"See you're frightened. And Ui still has her first kiss you should take it soon or else someone else will. And by someone I mean me," she said to me grinning.

"No! You stay away from her!" I panicked a little.

"Relax I'm just saying that you should – "

"I know!" I said still blushing at the thought.

"Be sure not to be content with that too. You need to do more than kiss her on the lips later on."

"Huh?! What are you saying Jun?!"

"I wonder…," she chuckled and went back to eating. "Aren't you going to ask me?"

"No!" _Hmph! Stupid Jun teasing me so much._

"Oh and also Ui likes hugs so be sure to hug her often."

I may have said that I'm not interested but that night I did some research online on what Jun could possibly meant. And a few minutes later, I found what she meant. "Wha…What is this?!" I said to myself while blushing really hard. _Is this what Jun meant when she said to do more than a kiss?!_ "No No No No!" I closed my laptop and went to my bed. I couldn't possibly do that or rather I don't think I can. _What if Ui's not into that? And I initiated then she'll get mad at me._ I shook my head and shifted my focus on what I'm going to do tomorrow. _That's right…tomorrow I have to make things right._

 ** _To be continued..._**

* * *

 **On to the last one :)**


	33. FINAL B

**I DON'T OWN K-ON!**

 **Here it is! The final chapter :D At the latter part of this chapter are mostly quick summaries of the previous series but I added some things so it's not completely just summaries :D Anyway I hope you enjoy :)**

 **Setting:**

 **Growing Old With You II, III & IV**

* * *

The next day I got up early and prepared the ingredients I'm going to bring to Ui's. I made breakfast for my parents before I leave and just left a note saying I'm going to hang out with my friends. "That should prevent them from getting mad at me later," I said to myself. I walked to Ui's house feeling nervous and hoping that I won't mess anything up. I'm anxious but I'm determined.

I arrived at their house and went to get the spare key. I slowly put the key in the lock and quietly turned. _CLACK!_ It made a sound so I stopped for a moment and listened if anyone woke up. Fortunately not. _I feel like a burglar._ So I gently opened the door, thankfully it didn't make any creaking sound. I went in and quietly closed the door. I went up the stairs to the living room and they're still asleep. _It's so quiet_. I couldn't help but smile somehow. Maybe it's the thought that I'm finally going to cook Ui breakfast. "Well time to get started," I said and went to the kitchen.

I plan on cooking some grilled salmon, miso soup, rolled scrambled egg, bacon, sausage, salad for Ui and probably some toasted bread for senpai. I bought the fish and stuff for the salad at the market earlier so it's fresh. I try to work quietly for I don't wake Ui up. My heart is pounding really hard. _Is this excitement?_ I can't believe that I'm cooking for Ui like this.

An hour and so later, I hear a door open upstairs. _It's Ui!_ My heart raced even more from excitement and nervousness, but mostly nervousness from thinking that she's still mad at me. I hear footsteps now but it's slow. _I guess anyone would be scared if they suspect someone's in their house so early in the morning._ Finally, she reached the bottom of the stairs and looked in to the kitchen.

"S-Surprise…!" I tried not to sound so awkward. _I messed that up! I'm too nervous._

"Azusa-chan? What are you doing?" Ui just looked more confused than surprised.

"Well…I thought…that I'd cook you breakfast and surprise you so…surprise!...Oh I already said that…"

"How'd you get in here?" Ui doesn't seem impressed at all.

Now I already doubt that this will end wel – _No! I'll make this work!_ "Jun told me where you hide your spare key."

"Please stop cooking and leave already," she said and turned around to leave the kitchen.

"Wait Ui! Please wait!" I grabbed her hand and thankfully she stopped but she didn't face me. "I'm really sorry Ui…for everything. For hurting you…for making you cry…for not being there for you…for making you feel I don't love you…I'm sorry for everything…"

She's quiet for a while then asked, "Do you really…?"

"W-What?"

"Do you…really love me?" her voice sounded a bit shaky.

"Yes. I do." I said then wrapped my arms around her waist – I remembered what Jun said. "I love _you_."

I felt her tears drop on my hand.

"I got too mindful of your sister and didn't realize it hurt you so much. I'm really sorry about that. I guess that's because you care about her that I worry about her too. Given how carefree and irresponsible my senpais are I just couldn't help it. Though it might seem that I'm just saying excuses, it's all true and it doesn't change the fact that _I love you Ui._ It's always been you…"

She then finally let out the tears she held in. She wept and snuffled.

"I'm really sorry Ui…," I said again.

"Azusa-chan you idiot…"

"I know…I'm sorry…"

She held my hand and said, "I'm…I'm really sorry too…"

"It's okay Ui…"

She finally turned around and looked at me with face wet from tears.

I wiped them with my hand and asked, "Do you forgive me?"

She just nodded.

 _Whoa! She's cute!_

I shouldn't find it cute because she's crying but it's a good kind of crying so I guess it's fine. I smiled at her and said, "Me too." I thought of doing what Jun said about the kiss since I'm already holding her face. It's making me nervous but I slowly leaned in and kissed her on the lips. _Soft! So warm and soft!_ My heart felt like it's going to leap out of my chest. It was only for moment, but felt longer, before I pulled away. We both looked at each other and her face was red as a beet, most likely mine as well. _That felt really good._

"A-A-Azu…," she's lost for words.

I smiled and said, "I don't want Jun getting your first."

She got back her composure and quickly said, "I-I would never give it to anyone else."

"Well I already – _sniff…_ " It smelled like something was burning. I turned to the stove and it was my scrambled eggs. "Oh no!"

Ui was quick to get the pan off the stove and turn it off.

"The eggs…sorry about that Ui…"

She put it on a plate and took a fork. She started eating it.

"Wait! What are you doing? That's already ruined," I said and took the plate.

She took it back and said, "You put cheese in here?"

"Yeah?"

"Then it's fine. It's not completely burnt anyway. Plus slightly burnt cheese taste great."

"You're just saying that."

"No I'm not. It's really delicious," she said smiling at me. "So is there anything else you need to cook?" she asked looking around.

"No the scrambled eggs are the last one."

"Then why don't we have breakfast?"

"Sure. What about senpai?"

"Hmm…I think I'll wake her up a little bit later. She came home late last night from Nodoka-san's."

So we ate and talked as if it's been year. And it indeed felt like that. _I really missed her._ I missed seeing her smile and laugh. I can really say that everything's back to normal for us. And eventually we got to the topic of telling Yui-senpai about us. We planned and decided that we'll do it on Friday. I also got the news about Mio-senpai and Ritsu-senpai fighting. I never got to know about it because my phone's been off the whole time. Apparently, Ritsu-senpai found out that Mio-senpai kept her relationship with Mugi-senpa from her. And for some reason we're all going to watch a volleyball match of our school on that day. We thought of telling her sister about our relationship on that day so that Nodoka-senpai is present. _We're not really sure how Yui-senpai will react so at least senpai is there just in case._

Friday arrived and we ended up not being able to tell Yui-senpai about us because Ritsu-senpai did it for us. Due to Yui-senpai's bragging our relationship was brought up.

"Jeez Ricchan, I can't believe you didn't notice with Mio and Mugi always together. I did, it's not that hard you know?" Yui-senpai said.

"Wow! Then that means you know about Ui and Azusa's relationship too?"

"Eh?! What?!" Yui then turned to us. "H-How could you hide this from me, Ui?!"

"Now now Yui, don't start another drama," Nodoka-senpai said.

 _Was it that obvious for everyone?!_ I thought that they all knew. She was able to make senpai forget about it but when we got home later Yui-senpai had a _"talk"_ with us. But it was all just about not telling her about it. We explained to her properly that we were really planning to tell her. It wasn't that much of a big deal really, senpai was just a little upset because she was the last to know but she was mostly happy for us. And I'm really thankful for that.

The rest of our summer went by smoothly and I thought it could go on until Nodoka-senpai's dad found out about her and Yui-senpai, which ended up having our relationship exposed as well. Things got really complicated at first but turned bad for them. I was worried about Yui-senpai and Nodoka-senpai but I'm mostly worried about Ui because I know she felt much worse. Unlike last time I made sure to be there for her no matter what and whenever she needed me. Then everything got worse when Yui-senpai suddenly disappeared again on a stormy night. And Nodoka-senpa was able to figure out where she went. So we all ended up at Mugi-senpai's villa searching for her. It was a very very very long night for us. Traumatic even when both Yui-senpai and Nodoka-senpai got lost in the sea. I barely held on to Ui who was about to jump out to save them both – _we were on a cliff._

But thankfully they were found the next day alive and well. That night was the scariest thing we've all experienced. However, even though they were found things weren't quite settled in yet. There were some fights among the adults now and it was decided by Nodoka-senpai's mom that she's getting a divorce. Mugi-senpai somehow was able to prevent that so I can say the day ended well. It was already peaceful and the four us were walking on the beach. Until we got to hide from Yui-senpai and Nodoka-senpai's mother. Ui pushed us in the bush and we ended up listening to their life store. It seems Ryoko-san and Miyuki-san were in a relationship before. And I also found out about Ui's sexual desires. I didn't know how to react, heck I didn't even know Ui's really thinking about that.

When we got to our room that night it was awkward. But there was something I really wanted to know.

"U-Um…Ui…?"

"YES?" Ui responded surprised since she was too caught up with her thoughts.

"About…what Ryoko-san said earlier – "

"I'm really sorry! I won't think about those things again ever! And I'll sleep on the floor tonight!"

"Wait Ui please calm down for a sec. I'm not mad about it or anything like that."

"Y-You're not…?"

"No I'm just a little surprised that's all…well… _too_ surprised."

"I'm really sorry…I don't know why I just started thinking about such things…"

"It's fine really," I said and finally smiled at her, "…as long as me."

"Huh?"

I felt a little shy and said, "I mean, _I'm_ the only one…r-right? You're not having fantasies about anyone else, right?"

"No! You're the only one I'm thinking about…"

I blushed heavily from what Ui said before saying, "O-Oh…that's good then."

After that, we talked about something else. I'm still too shy to openly discuss such subject with her so we let go of the topic for now. An hour after we turned off the lights, I had trouble sleeping and I'm sure Ui was too. Then I remembered what Jun said to me before about doing more than a kiss. _I still can't do that!_ But I _do_ want to do more. _I want to show her I love her._ So I suddenly sat up.

"Azusa-chan what is it – "

I got on top of her and stared at her.

"Eh?! A-Azusa-chan…what is it?" Ui's feeling nervous too.

"Ui…"

"Y-Yes?!"

"I love you." She was about reply but I suddenly leaned in for a kiss.

She kissed me back then I surprised her when I got my tongue in her mouth. "Hmn?!"

I pulled away slowly and said to her, "I'm sorry Ui…this is the most I can do for now. I need a little more time to – "

She put a finger on my lips and said, "Sshhh…it's okay. So can we please kiss like that again?"

I smiled and gave her what she wanted. And we kissed for a few minutes more before finally going to sleep.

* * *

 **…PRESENT DAY…**

 **In the club room**

We're all eating snacks and drinking tea as usual when Mio-senpai asked, "By the way Azusa, do you and Ui ever fight?"

"What are you saying senpai? Of course, we're not perfect."

"Well I'm just curious because I've never seen you guys argue even just a little. I'm intrigued, tell us one fight you had."

"Now that you mentioned it, we never got to know your story and how you guys got together," Ritsu-senpai added.

"I want to hear it! I want to hear it all!" Mugi-senpai said.

"Me too, me too," Yui-senpai joined in.

"Eh? It's a long story…"

"It's fine we don't need to practice," Ritsu-senpai said.

"You're just finding some excu – "

"I really want to know too," Mio-senpai said.

"Jeez, you're all hopeless."

 _ **THE END.**_

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed this story and not only this but also all the "Growing Old With You" series. If you haven't read the other ones yet I encourage you to read them (by order) so you can fully understand the stories.**

 **Anyway, I finally finished all it. Thank you for everyone who read and stuck with this story and the series till the end. I really enjoyed writing this.**

 **Again, thank you guys :)**


End file.
